Kingdom Hearts: The Order of Dawn
by TrevDawg
Summary: Sora and friends have found a note from Micky. Minnie has been abducted. And that's not the worst part. Women from many worlds are being abducted by a mysterious group who are hell bent on reaching their dark goals... But what could they be?
1. The begining: Disney Castle

**_Kingdom Hearts: The Order of Dawn  
_**  
Disney Castle stood in a tranquil, hushed state. The halls were empty, almost devoid of life. The reason for this, nobody was there. Everybody was impatiently waiting for an announcement in the courtyard by Queen Minnie and King Micky. Among the residence of the castle were Donald Duck and Goofy, who were standing on the balcony where Micky and Minnie would speak to the people.

"Where are they?!?!?" Said Donald, impatiently.

"Well, uh, beats me," Said Goofy, "I was expecting them to be here before all these here folks showed up."

Goofy and Donald, nervously, looked over the balcony railing.

"Awhwhwaaaaa!!" Donald yelled in his..unique…voice, as he saw 10,000+ residence of Disney Castle chattering in impatience.

And this was 15 minutes after the assembly was called.

"Uh, maybe we should go find them?" Said a worried Goofy, looking down at a panic stricken Donald, "Um, Donald, you might wanna calm down there, pal, we wouldn't want your ulcer acting up again."

"We can't calm down! These people are going to riot if we don't do something!" Donald yelled as he began bashing his head against a wall.

Goofy looked down, and slowly backed off of the balcony and into the hall.

"The castle sure is creepy when nobodies around," He said nervously.

The creaking of the walls startled Goofy.

"Your majesties?" He called, "Everybody's a waiting on ya…"

Goofy was beginning to get a little scared. Something wasn't right here.

"Micky?" He called, turning a corner, "Minnie?"

Suddenly, a clanging noise behind Goofy got his attention.

"P…Plu…Pluto?" He whimpered, visibly scared. He began to walk towards the source of the noise….When one of Micky's "servant" brooms floated past.

"Whew." He turned back around, and saw a light in Micky's office/Library.

"Majesty?" He called as he tilted his head to see inside. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw King Micky working on some royal paperwork.

"Your Majesty!" Goofy said, with a bow.

"Goofy! You're the first person I have seen all day! Where is everyone?"

"Why, uh, there all down there at the assembly you called." Goofy smiled "Sure are a lot of people. So what sorta news you going to share with everyone?" Goofy kept his smile on, but it slowly faded when Micky didn't answer.

"Majesty?" Goofy said while moving closer to the King's desk.

"Goofy…. I didn't call an assembly." Micky said with a perplexed look on his face.

"Huh? Well maybe it was Queen Min-"

"She doesn't have the ability to call an assembly without my knowledge." Micky said, cutting him off. A scream made both of them bolt straight up.

"Well, uh, that sounded like Queen Mi-"

Micky was out the door, keyblade in hand, before Goofy could even finish his sentence.

Goofy pulled out a spare shield and followed close behind.

"Minnie?" The king called, as he opened, then shut, a door in the hall.

"Minnie?!?" The king called louder while looking behind a statue.

Micky and Goofy turned a corner, and saw two men in white leather robes with the hoods up. Minnie stood between them.

"HEY!! What the heck do you think your doing!?!?" Micky practically screamed at the men. One of the men swung around at Micky, a HUGE tomahawk-like weapon appearing in his hand, and savagely flung himself at the King and Goofy. The king jumped into the air and performed a front flip. Landing behind the man, Micky basically left Goofy to deal with him as the King charged at the other man.

"Let her GO!!" He yelled at the top of his lungs, while raising the keyblade with both hands.

"Not today, little man." The man said in a thick Californian accent as some sort of crossbow like weapon appeared in each hand. He pointed it at Micky and fired several shots at him. The King deflected them and looked at Minnie, who was tied up with duck tape over her mouth.

"You….monsters." He said, gritting his teeth in utter rage. He put the _kingdom key _in his left hand and called the _star-seeker _into his right.

"As if!" The man said, chuckling to himself, "Hey, Zaeleus!" He called to the other man in white, "This little rat's got himself a keyblade!"

The other man chuckled, "Have fun, Braizg."

Micky grunted in anger, and tried to slash the man, Braizg, with the _Kingdom Key_. Braizg blocked it with his unique weapon, and push-kicked Micky away. Micky grunted and turned around just in time to roll out of the way as the other man, Zaeleus, brought down his giant tomahawk which smashed into the ground. Zaeleus swung it sideways, knocking both key's out of Micky's hand and sending him flying onto his back.

Just as Zaeleus began to move his tomahawk above his head, a bolt of lightning struck right to the side of Zaeleus, who then jumped backwards with extreme agility for a man of his size.

"Your Majesties!!" Donald called as he ran, staff in hand, towards Micky. Goofy soon joined them.

"Who **_are_** these guys?" Micky said, as he called his Key's back to him.

"Something seems familiar 'bout em…" Goofy said curiously.

"Braizg," Zaeleus said to his partner, "Take the Queen, I will catch up with you." He raised his tomahawk.

"I get stuck with the boring work?!" Braizg chuckled. Zaeleus gave him an intimidating stare.

"Okay, chill man…Chill. I'm going."

Braizg snapped his fingers and a black portal with a white, swirling center appeared behind the Queen.

"Minnie!" Micky called, running at Braizg with speed unknown even to him. He almost was able to grab Braizg's Robe when Zaeleus swung his tomahawk, sending Braizg, Minnie, and Micky flying across the hall.

"What was THAT?!?" Braizg yelled at his partner.

"Sorry." He said with absolutely no apology in his tone.

"Er, its cool." Braizg said, a little scared. He reached out and grabbed Minnie, who began squirming like a mental patient.

"Hey, calm dow-come on, give me a bre-ugh, as if!" He called another portal, and began walking to it just as Micky began chasing him.

"Your not going anywh-" Micky attempted to say, when several strangely pointed lances sprung from the ground, trapping him in a makeshift cage.

"Ah! That's a good boy, Zlidan!" Braizg called, as a _third_ man in a white leather robe walked out of a room down the hall. A thick folder of papers was tucked under his arm. Micky gasped in shock.

"Put that down! That is top secret information! By the order of Disney Castle, I _command_ you put that folder down!"

"Sorry, mouse, but I'm not interested in taking orders from you." The man, Zlidan, said coldly.

"WAAAAHHHHH." Donald yelled while he angrily charged toward Zlidan. Zlidan almost kicked Donald's head off for his trouble.

"GAURDS!" Goofy called as he ran towards Donald.

"Donald? DONALD?!?!" He yelled to his fallen friend.

"Goofy, STOP THEM!!!" Micky called from his cage. Goofy turned his head to see the three men, with Minnie over Braizg's shoulder, walking towards the portal. Goofy, who realized he wouldn't be able to reach them in time, threw his shield at the lances surrounding Micky. The lances moved slightly, but it was enough for Micky to leap through and run, and I mean _RUN,_ after the three.

"Minnie!!!!!" The King called.

The Queen was able to push the tape off of her mouth with her tail, "Micky!!!" She called, "Its them!!! There-" She tried to say more, but Braizg put his hand over her mouth as the three stepped through the portal.

"Micky!!" She screamed, as her voice trailed off in the portal.

"Minnie!!!" He called to her. He reached out to the portal, trying to jump in, but it disappeared just as his fingertips made contact, falling flat on his face.

Donald Rolled onto his side "What happened?"

Micky stood up slowly and sadly. Goofy walked over with a mournful look on his face.

"No…This…this isn't happening. This…can't be real…" Micky said, anguish in his voice.

"Your Majesty…" Goofy said slowly.

"Don't…just call me Micky…I don't feel very royal right now…"

Micky, Donald, and Goofy all looked at the fallen duck-tape that was on the Queen's mouth. Goofy looked out the window at all the people gathered outside. He sighed and went to tell them what had happened, leaving Donald to care for the King.


	2. The begining: Hollow Bastion

**Hollow Bastion  
Alright, I have gotten a few reccomendations on things to fix.  
First, yes, I know, its called Radiant Garden.  
I prefer Hollow Bastion.  
Second, I apologize for the way the paragraphs are spaced.  
Third, Tidus is a student of the "Hollow Bastion Warrior Training Facility" More on this in later chapters, but it basicly finds good candidates from other worlds and brings them to Hollow Bastion to train them. As for his age, in KH1 he is around Sora's age. Therefore is 14-15-16. I don't think he is in KH2, but this is a year later. In KH2 he would therefore be around 16-17. A little while after Sora and the gang return would probably be when he gets recruited, so he is 16-17. If you remember, he is 17 in FFX.  
Anyway, enjoy  
**

Almost a Polar opposite to the inside of Disney Castle, the streets of Hollow Bastion were filled with activity. Corners had merchants selling there goods, the streets had people chatting and walking to work, and in many places members of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Commite were fixing broken doors, smashed windows, crumpled stone, and the like.

Two of these people, Squall Leonheart (Or Leon, as he prefered to be called),and Cloud, were standing on the roof of Merlin the Wizard's house, looking out at the city.

"It sure has grown a lot in such a short time." Cloud said in his usual monotone voice.

"Yea...." Leon said, matching Clouds tone.

Cloud looked at his freind, "Something wrong, Squall?"

Leon did not answer. He simply closed his eyes, lowered his head, and recalled **that** day.  
_  
"Who __**are **__you?" Leon had said, the blood trickling from his chest wound.  
_  
"Squall?" Cloud said, impatience and worry in his voice. "You okay?"

_"What, you've never heard of me?" The man had said, pulling down his hood._"Leon?" Cloud said, this time moving his head to try and look at Leon's face.

_"No way...Wha..What do you __**want?" **__Leon had had the wind knocked out of him then, oh yes, he could still remember that feeling. The man, teenager, rather, then stepped on Leon's wound, grinding the heel of his boot into it._"Merlin's calling us, Leon." Cloud said again, putting a hand on his partners shoulder while still trying to see his face.  
_  
__"GAHHH!!" The pain Leon had felt from this wasn't as bad as what the man did next. He had lifted his boot from Leon's wound, and placed it menacingly against Leon's throat._"LEON!!" Cloud called as Leon collapsed to the floor. "Whats wrong?!?"

_"What do you-Gahsp-Want?" Leon said. The man had smirked, and pushed his boot down a bit._"Merlin!! Somethings wrong with Leon!!"

_"Hm? Oh, I completely forgot I wanted something from you. What do I want? It's simple. Your gunblade. It will be a nice addition to my collection."_"Oh, dear. What's with all the noise?" Merlin said, coming onto the roof.

"It's Squal! He wouldn't answer me, then he fell over." Cloud said, losing his cool.

"Er, what?" Leon said, coming to his senses. He stood up, dusted himself off, and walked over to Merlin.

"You want something?" He said, more rude than he meant it to sound.

"Oh, well, there was some sort of commotion..."

"Everythings fine." Leon said quickly.

All of a sudden, Yuffie was on the roof, panting and Shuriken in hand.

"Yuffie, what's going on?" Leon said curiously.

"It..Its...Its Aerith...three...three guys...weapons...white robes....downstairs..." Was all she could get out before collapsing.

"Yuffie!" Cloud called. This time he did something and caught her.

"Downstairs. NOW!" He said to everone as he lay Yuffie on the ground.

By now, Merlin had teloported downstairs. So Cloud and Leon went downstairs, Cloud with Buster Blade in hand, Leon with his...Gunblade.

"What's going on?" Cloud yelled just as a man with a strange sword, resembling a decorated Claymore, punched Cid across the face in the main room of the building.

"Hey!" Leon called. The man turned in there direction, and Leon gasped.

_Is that __**Him?**_The man brought his weapon down, but it was blocked by both Cloud's buster blade (Below the Gunblade), and Leon's Gunblade (Above the Buster), blocking the attack by making an X.

_No, our blades wouldn't be in one peice if that was actually him._"What are you doing here? Who are you?" Cloud asked.

"We are here for her." The man said, pointing at Aerith with his left hand as he held his claymore with his right. Aerith was tied up near a bookshelf with several books flung around her.

"Well, your not getting her!" Leon yelled, as he pushed forward with his Gunblade. Leon began pushing up with his blade, as his attacker pushed down. While the steel of there weapons collided, Cloud (Having been left with a WTF moment after Leon blew him off to fight the man with the claymore) noticed another man, dressed in the same white leather attire, standing near Aerith. Cloud hoisted his Buster blade and walked towards the man. Just as he was about to swing his sword, the man turned quickly, several white rose petals floated around him as a large black and white scythe appeared in his hands.

"Wha..? Alright, lets go!" Cloud said loudly to the man, who just stood there. Cloud hoisted his blade up and brought it down, but the man simply stepped to the side. He hooked near Cloud's throat with his scythe.

"Now..Now is the time for the end." The man said. Just as he was about to pull the scythe closer, a familiar face appeared in the door.

He saw the Cloud and gasped. The man in white turned his head just as our guest brought out his turned his head to see who it was (By now, the scythe had been lowered)

"Tidus! What the hell are you doing here?" Cloud said. The man in white brought the scythe back up to Cloud's throat but was sent flying after Leon collided with him.

The three heros stood side by side, weapons drawn, against the two men in white.

"Damnit, out numbered," Said the man with the scythe, "Zisa, where is he?" Both men brought there weapons up as Cloud and Tidus lunged. But before any contact of weapons was made, a burst of black and white fire sperated the two groups.

"Well, you sure took your sweet time, eh, Zale?" Said the man with the scythe.

"Shut up, Muarailz." Said the man, Zale, as he summoned two black and white circular items with knives protruding out of them, into his hands.

"Who are you guys?" Leon asked, his blade still held at the ready.

Zale looked at him, "Let me put it this way, we aren't here to play nice. Now move before I fry you." Zale raised his weapon in his right hand and spun it loosely.

"Tch, you wish." Tidus said, smirking and lifting his sword above his shoulder.

Zale, if his hood were not up, probably would have looked annoyed at this, "Move, or I kill you. That simple. Here, let me spell it out for you: M-O-V-E. Got it memorized?"

Cloud just smirked.

"What are you smiling at, weakling?" Zisa said, raising his claymore

"Weakling? Do you know how much this godamn thing _weighs_?!?" Cloud said angrily. Nobody calls Cloud a weakling.

Nobody.

"Well, as much as we would love to stay and chat," Said Muarailz, "We must be off. Have a pleasant day."

Muarailz struck the ground with the butt of his scythe and the room filled with white rose petals, blinding our heros.

"Put me down!" Aerith yelled.

Leon couldn't see a thing. "Aerith?"

All of a sudden, it was dead quiet. All of the rose petals fell to the floor, the men, and Aerith, were gone.

"Damn." Said Leon, who looked at his feet feeling pathetic. "I just can't do anything anymore."

"Who were those guys?" Tidus asked, "There obviously not friendly people."

"We don't know, Tidus. Now why don't you go see if you can catch them? Or, better yet, get back to the Facility." Cloud said, annoyed.

"Um, alright.." Tidus hurried out the door.

"Leon?" Cloud said.

"Im alright. Just...just give me a minute."

"Alright, uh, i'll go check on Yuffie" He stood, looking at Leon for a few moments, and then hurried up the stairs.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT  
**_A black and white portal opened at the Great Maw, near the cliffs. The three men, Aerith over Zale's shoulder, walked out.

"What are we doing here?" Zisa asked, "We should be back at the base by now."

"Taking a pit stop," Muarailz yawned.

"WHAT?" Zale looked dumbfounded.

"Just calm down, we can leave in a minute. I just need to inspect my scythe to see if it's damaged." Muarailz pulled out his scythe and sat down on a loose peice of rock.

"You can do that at the base!!" Zale yelled.

"No, I can't." Muarailz retorted.

"Why?" Zisa said, devoid of emotion.

"Because I nee-"

"Who are you three?"

All three men turned to see a man standing on a rock just above them (Knee to eye level-ish).

"Whats it to you?" Zale said, putting Aerith on the floor.

"Hm..," Said the man, looking at her, "I thought I...Hmm." He turned his attention back to the men. "Who are you?"

"Take the hint, pal. Get out of-"

"Im not your "Pal". Now, once more, who are you?" The man cut Zale off.

"Why you little.."Zale said as he called his weapons. Before he could make a move, he had a nightmarishly long sword pointed at his throat.

"Who," The man said as he moved his long, silver hair out of his eyes, "Are you?"

Muarailz, seeing trouble brewing, pressed a button on his sleeve. A portal opened infront of him, and another portal appeared behind Zale. Muarailz reached into his portal, his hand coming out of the portal behind Zale. He grabbed him by the robe/coat and pulled him in. Muarailz then went in himself, soon followed by Zisa.

Sephiroth stood there, sword still in hand, looking at the area where his prey had been standing. "Hmmm." He turned and walked away.


	3. The begining: Destiny Island

**Destiny Island**

Alright, I though I should wait until the main charecters of the game showed up to do the disclaimer. I do not own any characters shown so far minus the men in white and the mysterious man. In this chapter, I do not own Sora, Kairi, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, the heartless, the nobodies, or the Un-births. I do, however, own everything and everyone named aside from these. Oh, yea, right, I do not own any location shown so far and the locations I do own will be listed as such. I do not own the idea of Keyblades. I own the plot.  
Aside from this, a fellow writer on this site by the name of Lord Fortune has a story up that is very good and anybody (No matter how few) who has read my story should check out his: Kingdom Hearts: Bliss of Heart.  
Anyway, on with the show.  
(Side note, if anybody had been curious over my display picture, they are the Keyblades a future charecter weilds)

**"**Sora! Riku!"

Sora turned his head to see Kairi running towards the tree branch he and Rku had been hanging out by. Kairi stopped just short of them, panting, and holding a bottle.

"What's up?" Sora asked curiously.

Kairi raised the bottle, "Look."

Sora gasped as he saw the kings seal on a rolled peice of paper.

"From the King?" He said, as he popped the cork out and dropped the paper into his hand. As he began to read it, Riku walked to his side and tried to get a closer  
look. Kairi did the same. After a few moments, the three lifted there heads.

"What the hell is this supposed to be?" Riku said as he took the Blank peice of paper out of Sora's hands. He looked at it carefully. Nothing. Only what seemed to be a drawing of a Keyhole in the bottom left-hand corner.

"Is it some sort of thank-you letter?" Kairi asked, "Maybe the Keyhole is the King's idea of symbolism?" She looked confused.

"I dunno," Sora said, "I bet it's some sort of certificate." He looked just as confused as Kairi.

"Hm," Riku mumbled. He looked at the seal on the note, "Maybe the King didn't actually send it?" He then gained the same look as the others.

"Oh!!" Sora said, startling his friends. He took the note, broke the bottle, and pinned the note to a tree with a shard of glass. Next, he called the Kingdom Key into his hand. He pointed it at the Keyhole drawing, waiting for something to happen. After a few moments, Sora gave up and angrily left to contemplate the note by himself. Kairi followed soon after.

"Wait!! Guys!!" Riku called. When they didn't stop, he threw his hands up in frustration. He then got an idea. He called the Way to the Dawn into his hand, and pointed it at the Keyhole. After a few seconds, a bright beam of light shot out of the tip of his Keyblade and hit the keyhole drawing. Almost instantly, many shining golden letters appeared on the page, and soon settled to a black colour.

"Guys!!" He yelled. When nobody came, he pulled the peice of glass out of the note and stuffed it in his pocket. He took off after his two friends. Little did he know, from high above the tree he had been stting on, two eyes, one Red and one Green, had been staring at him. A smirk appeared on the lips of this enigma, as he watched Riku leave.

"Guys!!" Riku called again as he saw the two sitting on a tree in deep concentration, "I got it!!"

"What? Got what?" Sora said.

"What do you mean 'Got what?' I got the note!! I found out what was written on it!!" Riku beamed.

"How did you find out?" Kairi asked.

"I borrowed an idea from Sora." He smirked. Sora fell backwords when Riku called the Way to the Dawn.

"God!! I can never get over how big that thing is!!" Sora yelled.

"That's what she said." Riku snickered. He looked at Kairi with his eyes hidden by hair, then looked back at Sora.

"Funny." Sora said, not laughing at all.

"Guys?" Kairi said. Both looked at her, "The note?"

"Oh!! Yea," Riku held up the Way to the Dawn, "Well, I just repeated the same process Sora did and the letters just popped onto the page." Riku again beamed with pride.

"Lemme see that!!" Sora snatched the paper out of Riku's pocket. Riku, who had not read it, got in closer, as did Kairi.

The note read:

_Dear Riku, Kairi, and Sora,  
_  
"Why is my name last?" Sora asked.

"Shhhh!!" Riku and Kairi said at the same time.

I regret to inform you that there has been a problem at Disney Castle. Her Majesty Queen Minnie Mouse has been kidnapped by several thugs in white leather robes.

"Oh, no!" Kair said, sadly.

_Myself, that is, King Micky, fought alongside Donald and Goofy to try and rescue Minne, but were unable to stop the three men. We have reason to believe that there are more of these people, and that it may not be just a random kidnapping. We are still waiting for a ransom request. Now, on the behalf of Disney Castle, I would like to ask you to help us track down her majesty. Before you begin to groan and/or cheer for another adventure, I feel the need to tell you that you will be handsomly rewarded if the mission is completed. And, although I write the word "IF" I have the upmost confidence in you. As I recall, Riku, you kept the Gummi Ship after your last adventure. If this is so, take the ship to Hollow Bastion. Once there, Leon and, if all goes correctly, Myself will be there to give you your directions. If the Gummi Ship is either no longer in your possesion or is Un-flyable, Riku can use his Organization robe to travel through the corridors of darkness to arrive in Twilight Town. I have personally left a Gummi Ship, crafted by Gappeto, in the crawl space below Central Station. You will take this ship. Then, you will fly back to Destiny Island, pick up Kairi and Sora, and fly to Hollow Bastion.  
Good luck.  
And I must request you burn this letter after reading it._

"Awsome!! Another adventure!!" Sora yelled, happily pumping his fist into the air, "I wonder if I'll get to see Donald and Goofy!!" Sora jumped backwords as a ball of fire from Riku's hand burned the page.

"Sora," Kairi said, a little annoyed, "It is not awsome. Minnie has been kidnapped!! And did you not notice how upset Micky sounded in the letter?" She looked at Sora, a worried look on her face.

Sora stopped and looked at her, surprised by her lack of excitement. "What, aren't you pumped for this?" He asked simple-mindedly.

"Yes," She said, "But you shouldn't be so happy when the King's world is most likely shattered right now."

"Guys," RIku interrupted, "We're being watched."

Kairi and Sora both had a slightly scared look on there face, and Sora call the KK into his hands. He motioned for Kair to get behind him. Suddenly, Wakka and Selphie burst from the bush.

"Hey, Guys!!" Selphie said happily.

"Gah!! What are the shit are you two doing back there?!?" Sora said angrily.

"Im trying to teach Selphie blitzball," Wakka said in his (Sick) accent, "Nothin' wrong with that. Ya?" Wakka put his hands on her head and smiled, "She's still learning."

"I think im doing pretty well." Selphie told Kairi, "Wakka is a good teacher. Hard to understand, but good." Both girls laughed. Selphie and Wakka said goodbye and went to finish there training.

"Has Wakka ever gotten bigger." Riku said in amazement.

"Only you would say that, Riku." Sora laughed.

"Pervert."

"Dumbass."

"Retard"

"HEY!! Im not retarded, my results came back average!!" Sora yelled angrily.

"Sure, Sure." Riku said, trying to get under his friends skin. In the time the two had been fighting, Kairi had bent over and picked up a black and white shell.

"Oh!! Hey guys, look at this shell. It's really pretty." She said, smiling.

"Yea, great." Sora said, turning his head for less than three seconds. Riku, however, kept his gaze on it.

"Guys..." He said.

Sora turned his head back to the shell. "Wha..Oh!! Kairi!!! Put that down!!"

"Why?" She asked curiously.

"It's got the Nobody sign on it!!" Sora and Riku said in unision.

"WHAT!!??!!" Kairi screamed as she threw it into the air. While in mid air, it transformed into a Dusk. Sora slashed it with the Kingdom Key, only for the two halves to grow another of whatever was missing and become two Dusks.

"Well, THATS new." Riku said as he took one while Sora took the other. The seperated sections of nobodies again reproduced into four. Sora then attempted to use magic, sending a bolt of lightningat one. Its head burst in every direction and even the slightest trace of its head reproduced. There were now around 19.

"Oh, crap. Sora, Kairi, get to the ship and warn Selphie and Wakka." Riku said.

"What? Im not leaving." Kairi and Sora said

"GO!!!!"

Both seemed hesitant, but after a few moments took off for there homemade Gummi garage. Sora backstepped.

"Wait!!" He called, "How long are you going to be?!?"

"Im not coming. I'll meet you at Hollow Bastion!!"

"NO!! Riku, I refuse to let any of us get seperated EVER AGAIN!!!" Sora said in anguish. Riku sent a bolt of Lightning at Sora, striking his foot.

"Owww!!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!" Riku screamed at him. Just as Sora was about to retort, a man in a white leather robe jumped down from a tree, landing several feat infront of the three. His attention turned towards the Nobodys, Sora noticed glowing white-yellow orbs inbetween the mans gloved fingers. The man lunged forward slightly, and launched the orbs at the Nobodys. The resulting affect Sora and Friends could not see, as the explosion sent them flying towards the beach. Sora sat back up dazily, and looked in the direction of the man only to see he was gone, as were the Nobodys. Sora and Riku ran back over. The only sign of what had happened was a scorch mark on the ground.

And yet, what was_ that_?

To the left of the three, there was something sticking out from the bush. Something long and attached to something. It was orange, and appeared to have a boot attached to the end. Sora walked closer...and almost vomited upon sight of what it was.

It was Wakka.

It had been Wakka.

From a little above the thigh on his right leg to just the side of his neck was a huge wound. This type of wound was the kind you give someone if you thought they would survive having there head chopped off.

Sora vomited.

Blood was everywhere. Except, strangely, the wound itself. Although the wound was very deep, there was no blood. Riku noticed this, while still trying to hold down his lunch.

Kairi had fainted.

Riku was going to close Wakka's eye lids when he noticed the expression on his face.

It was pure terror with a hint of surprise.

A noise to the left of him made him call on the Way to the Dawn on instinct.

He dispersed it when he saw it was Selphie.

She was alive.

Alive but scared. He went over to her.

"Selphie?"

"AH" She said in surprise.

"It's me, it's me. Riku." It was at this time he noticed she had been blindfolded and turned in the other direction. "What happened?"

"I..I don't know. There was this bright flash from over there." She pointed in the direction where the fight had been, "Next thing I know, I have a blindfold on and I hear  
someone say 'Stay'. So I did, and then I heard Wakka scream. Is he okay?"

Riku looked down at her, "Y..Yea. He...He's alright...Everythings gonna be....okay. He..He's coming with us on our trip. He said...said that he was sorry he had to end your practice."

"Oh." She said happily, "Okay. Tell him I said have fun, and that it's okay."

"Al..alright...I'll tell him." He looked over at Wakka's body and sighed. "Im sure he will be happy to hear that."

Riku left Selphie there, telling her Wakka was throwing a going-away treasure hunt and to take of the blindfold in 20 minutes. In that time, he had buried Wakka's body by the beach.

It was what he would have wanted.

He and Sora then went to the Garage, Kairi in Sora's arms.

Riku went to his room and got his Orginazation coat, just incase, and got into the ship with his friends. He sat in the drivers seat. He looked out the window, then placed his head on the wheel.

_Who would do such a thing?_

He put the key in.

_Who COULD do such a thing?_

He lifted off the ground.

"Riku?" Sora said, still looking green.

"Y..Yea?"

"Do you think that it was a Nobody?"

"No-...Y..Yeah. It most likely was."

The image of the man was fresh in his mind.

He pulled the Ship out of the garage.

_Her Majesty Queen Minnie Mouse has been kidnapped by several thugs in white leather robes._

_Was it them?_

Riku vomited onto the floor.


	4. The Gathering of Warriors

**Okay, something I forgot in the disclaimer last chapter. I do not own Gummi Ships, The Black Organization Cloak or the Organization, for that matter. I don't own the King's seal, or the very begining with the reading of the bottle (It was in KHII)  
Also, in this chapter, I don't own...well, you'll know him when you see him. Im not spoiling it. But I don't own him.  
Also, Cloud and Micky act as if they havent seen each other in a LOOOONG time. Im unaware if they met in KH 2 and if they do than that scene rests outside of KH continue..es..ness..you get the idea.  
And no, I also don't own the 'Travelers'. Fifty points if you can make a response telling me who they are.  
On with the show.**

Cloud looked around his surroundings.

He was at the Great Maw. Oh, how it had changed. In the time since the War of 1000 Heartless, it had begun to look like a little slice of desert. Many brownish-gold rocks scattered the feild, while the feild itself had the same color.

Suddenly, he remembered who he was fighting. Cloud parried an attack, and followed up with an attempted leg kick. His opponent jumped backwords and threw a left kick, bending himself into a strange angle. Cloud blocked the kick with his elbow, and flipped his opponent backwords. His opponent landed and rolled, grabbed a handful of sand, and threw it at Cloud's face, blinding him for a short time.

His opponent smirked and threw his weapon at full speed towards Cloud. The blonde haired hero jumped to the side and ran forward, slashing at him. He stopped just short, and placed the sharp end of his blade near Tidus' neck. Although he was dripping in sweat, Cloud did not wan't to show weakness in front of his training partner and student.

"You need to stop taking chances. If I were actually trying to kill you, throwing your weapon would be the worst, and last, mistake you could ever make." Cloud said, clawing the sand out of his eyes, with his blade still at Tidus' neck.

"You don't give me enough credit, teach." Tidus said in a sly voice. Cloud looked down, and noticed Tidus had a six inch combat knife pointed at Cloud's abdomen. Tidus smiled, "Plus, maybe I have an ally on the feild?" He looked past Cloud, and Cloud looked behind him to see Auron's blade pointed at his spine.

"I forgot about you." Cloud said solemly. He removed his blade from Tidus, who breathed a sigh of relief, and turned to Auron.

"How's Leon?" Cloud slammed the pointed end of his blade into the ground, making it stand on end, "Oh, yea, Tidus. Class is over, be here bright and early tommorow."

Tidus groaned in frustration, "But teach!! Ever since I came to the Warrior Training Facility, I've arrived at five every morning and stayed till eleven every night training with you!! And you still have yet to-"

"I said, you are dismissed." Cloud said without turning to Tidus. He moaned and left in frustration.

"You sure are rough on the boy." Auron grimaced.

Cloud just shrugged, "The less praise he gets, the more he will strive to get it. Tough love, Auron, tough love," Cloud rested his arms and head on the butt of his sword, "So, how is Leon?"

Auron smiled slightly, "He almost had a heart attack when I dropped by. Didn't expect me to swing around, that's for sure."

"Well, I wasn't expecting a visit either," Cloud smirked, "So Leons alright?"

"Yea, seemed pretty out of it though."

Cloud sighed, "I was worried about that. Guess I'll go talk to him." Cloud said his good-byes to Auron, the newest teacher at the Warrior Training Facility (WTF for short), and went to see Leon. After about 30 minutes, he was near the Bourough (As I recall, that is what it was called. If you played KH 2 you should recognize this place) While he was walking, he saw a small Gummi Ship land near by in a narrow alley. He, being part of the Restoration Commite, had to check these kind of suspicious things.

The alley was dark, and had several dumpsters at the sides, and at the very back was a broken fence. He walked forward, and noticed a small creature walk out of the side-door.

He would have responded by pointing his sword at the poorly-parked fellow's eye, but stopped when he noticed the size of the creatures ears.

"Hmm." He said, considering his next movement. When he saw the creatures tail (His back was facing Cloud) he new who it was.

"Hello, your Majesty." He said, politely, giving the slightest of bows. Micky, startled, called the _Reverse Kingdom Key _and let out a high pitched battle-cry as he backflipped towards Cloud.

"Your Majesty!!' Cloud called as he got smacked across the face with Micky's Keyblade. Micky stood over Cloud, still in a battle stance, but dismissed the blade when he recognized the fallen warrior.

"Cloud!! Oh, i'm so sorry! You startled me!!" Micky said, trying to help Cloud back to his feet. Cloud sat up and put his hand onto the goose-egg that was now forming on his forehead.

"Uhhn, so you bash me in the head? I was expecting a warmer 'Hello', to be honest." Cloud fell back onto his back. Micky kneeled by Cloud's side.

"I'm sorry Cloud, i've just been under a lot of stress lately. I've been so jumpy." He sighed.

"I can tell." Cloud rolled onto his stomache. "Ohhh!! When did you get so strong? Whats it been? Eight years?"

"Ten, remember? Yen Sid and the dissapearing Shot Glass?" His Majesty said, giving the slightest laugh while still worrying about Cloud's Head.

"Oh, yea!!" Cloud groggily said, "But oh, no! Of course, 'his majesty' couldn't do any of that!." Cloud said laughing as he stood up,"Uhnn, i'm going to be feeling this for a while."

Micky smiled, "I said I was sorry. Let's get you somewhere you can rest."

"Merlin's place sound good?" Cloud said in one breath.

"That's where I was going." Micky put one of Cloud's arms over his shoulder. Or, at least, attempted. Cloud was far too tall for that.

Cloud smirked, "What sort of buissiness do you have there, Micky?" He stood on his own, pressing really hard against against the goose-egg with both hands.

Micky pulled at one of Cloud's arms, "Don't do that!! You'll hurt yourself." Cloud pulled his hands off of the goose-egg.

"Chill out, Micky. I'll be okay. So, to Merlin's is it?" Cloud said, putting his hand on Micky's head much like you would try to ruffle-up someones hair, "Not that it's not good to see you, but why are you here?" He asked.

"I have some very important matters to talk to Leon with. As well, Riku will be meeting me somewhere in Hollow Bastion, most likely Melin's will be his first choice." Micky said, almost robotic in his speeking patterns, like he was trying too hard to sound like a king.

"O...kay? What's the matter, Micky? You don't seem like your old self." He said, looking at Micky's face.

"I've grown up a lot since I became King..." He trailed off.

Cloud crossed his arms," Micky." He said, almost interogatingly.

Micky sighed and bowed his head, "Minnie was kidnapped."

Cloud gasped and let his arms become un-folded, "WHAT?!?! Who? When? Where? Why?" Cloud looked shocked.

Micky sighed again, "I'll explain while we walk."

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora and the gang's Gummi Ship landed in the _exact _location they landed on there last adventure.

"Holy CRAP!!" Sora said as he looked at the semi-restored Hollow Bastion.

All three of them looked on in amazement. What once had maybe six or seven good-stands probably had about sixty or so now. Also, there was a beautiful fountain in the middle of it all that shot water a good eleven feet high. Riku marveled at the amount of homes that appeared to be built, as well as how many people there were. What once had maybe five or six people in the streets now had a good two hundred. The three islanders walked through the streets, marveling at 'how this changed' or 'how good this looked'.

They stood out side of Scrooge McDuck's old ice-cream place and looked at the old Castle.

It, unlike the rest of Hollow Bastion, had begun to look worse. It was crumbling in places, and the roof had caved in. Sora, ignoring this, turned to look at Riku and Kairi.

"Wow!! Leon and the gang sure did an AMAZING job here, huh?" Sora looked at them like he actually was the first to notice this.

Riku folded his arms across his chest, "No shit sher--" Riku stopped talking when he, Sora, and Kairi all heard a familiar, unique, voice come from inside the ice-cream place.

"WAHHHHHH!! Uncle Scwooge, it's SO COWLD IN HEWRE!!!"

Sora laughed, he looked at his friends and put a finger to his lips in a shh-ing gesture as he walked towards the open door and pushed it shut. He then heard footsteps, a pushing noise against the door, and several banging noises.

"WAHHHHHH!! Uncle Scwooge! How do we GET OUWT!?!?"

"Calm down, Donald." Replied the Voice of Scrooge McDuck, "Goofy, if you please." He called

"Ayhuck." Sora heard someone say from behind the building. He smiled as Goofy came around from the back.

"Goofy!!" Sora called. Goofy turned around, and tripped over his own foot. He landed on a pile of ice used to make ice-cream and sent one flying into the small room the stuff was manufactured. Sora heard a loud POW and laughed as someone fell over. He then opened the door. Scrooge was standing, shaking his head, as Donald lay on the floor, a huge bump on his beak, while seeing stars. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all began to laugh HARD at this. After a few moments, Goofy came in.

"Sora!!" He yelled, oblivious to Donald. He ran and hugged/Tackled Sora to the floor and Sora had to struggle to get out of the embrace/Deathgrip.

"Looks like someone has a secret admirer." Riku laughed. Goofy stood up and helped Sora stand. Donald then stood, still seeing stars and holding his head.

"Ouuuuuuuh" He moaned. He then saw Sora and jumped on him.

"Sowa!!" He happily called. Goofy then hugged the two. Kairi and Riku looked at them awkwardly. After a few minutes, they let go of each other.

"So, where's the King?" Sora said, putting his hands behind his head. Donald looked up at him.

"We don't know. We took Two seperwate Gummi Ships. The King insisted fow some weason."

"Huh, that sounds weird. So is it true about Minnie?" Sora asked, sadly.

"Yea..We fought some guys in white with weird weapons. We, uh, asked them who they were and they went and blew us off." Goofy said, angrily. Or, as angry as Goofy could sound.

"That's weird. Some guy in white saved us from a bunch of nobodies who killed our friend Wakka." Sora said, a tinge of green coming back to his cheeks.

Riku, however, had gone full blown green. He had to put his head over the railing so no one saw it. He remembered Wakka, all the memories of him, all the fun times, all the games of Blitzball.

Gone too soon.

He remembered the man, and the nobodies. Yea, he thought to himself, maybe he saved us from the nobodies, but he sure as hell was the one who killed Wakka. No nobodies he had ever seen could have made that wound. But, he wondered, why would he have not killed _us_? And why did he blindfold Selphie? Was it so she couldn't defend herself, and we got there just in the nick of time? Or, was he trying to protect her from witnessing the crime? Riku almost puked, but got it together and turned to face his friends.

"We should go find Micky." Riku said. The others agreed and they began walking.

On the way, they noticed a group of travelers. One of them had a red, japanese looking outfit that went well with his long white hair. Another wore what seemed to be a school uniform with long black hair. They were followed by a man in a blue robe who held a staff in his hand that had a strange ornament on top, and a woman in another japanese looking outfit who carried a small, cat-like animal with two tails. Also, a small child followed after. Kairi was going to ask if he was lost but stopped when she saw he had a fluffy tail. Sora and friends kept walking, not mentioning them.

"Uh, guys?" Kairi asked. Everyone looked at her, "Does anybody know where we are Going?"

All the guys looked at each other and sighed.

"Damnit." Riku and Sora said at the same time. They then looked at each other and laughed.

"Well, lets a think where the king would go." Goofy suggested. Sora put his hand on his chin while Riku leaned backwords in though. Riku and Sora looked at each other.

"Ansem's study" They said.

"Oh, yeaw. That's pwobabwy wright!!" Donald said, "Wet's Go!!" The five began walking, passing right by Merlin's study. They walked by the bourough, and were stopped by a distraction.

They looked out a stone window, down to a section of the Great Maw, and noticed a fight was going on.

The participants?

Two men in white and the One-Winged Angel himself, Sephiroth.

One of the men in white, apparently Zale, was blasting fire at Sephiroth, while the other man just stood there.

Sephiroth had his sword drawn and was deflecting the fire.

Donald and Goofy looked at the men in white with hate, as did Riku, but Sora and Kairi were angry at Sephiroth.

"Come on!!" Sora said.

"I'm with you" Riku called, "We need to help out Sephiroth!!" Sora stopped.

"What?!? The guy in white saved us from the Nobodies that Killed Wakka, we should _at least_ help out his friends!!"

"SORA!! That guy WAS the one who killed Wakka!!" Sora's mouth gaped open.

Everybody then heard a loud blast. They looked back out the window and saw Sephiroth knocked to the floor. Zale, who was just standing up, had been knocked down as well. The second man in white stood over Sephiroth, who appeared to be unconsiense, and looked at his sword. He walked over to it, picked it up, and admired it. Zale walked over to Sephiroth and spat on him. He was heard saying, even from Sora and co.'s location, something along the lines of, ahem, 'That's what you get you beep-beep beeper-beeper.' He then spat on Sephiroth again. Sora and friends then ran down the stairs to see what the hell had happened. Meanwhile, the second man in white held up Sephiroth's sword.

"Yes....This will make a beautiful addition." He whispered to himself. He called a small black and white portal and put the sword into it, "Zale, now that you have gotten you're revenge, let us take our leave."

"Sure thing, boss." Zale walked toward him, hands behind his head, "Good idea, taking that 'beepers' sword. He's bound to miss it!!" Zale began to laugh, but stopped when he heard stirring behind him.

"Hey!! You two!!" Riku called, Summoning the _Way to the Dawn._ Sora called _Kingdom Key, _and Donald and Goofy called there respective weapons. They had left Kairi in at the bourough for safety. Zale flung around, looking at the four.

"Well, were looking LIVELY!!" He said, summoning his Chakrams.

Sora gasped, "A...?...Ax-" He stopped talking when he heard a rustling as Sephiroth stood up.

It was at this time that the second man in white turned around.

"Still alive?" He asked Sephiroth, mockingly.

"Where...Where is....my SWORD!?!" He yelled, showing more anger than he was known to.

The second man looked at him, his red and green eyes twinkling in the light of dawn.

"We are done with you. You may leave." He said to Sephiroth. Almost amazing Sephiroth, he actually TURNED around and forgot he was there.

"How dare you." He said, clenching his fists. He looked at Riku.

"Boy. You're blade." He said, demandingly, raising his hand. Riku just smirked.

"No? Alright. Well. I tried to play NICE!!" All of a sudden, a giant, were talking MONSTROUS, meteorite began to descend upon them, connected by a bright beam of light coming from Sephiroth's hand. Screams coming from women and children could be heard in the town. Riku gasped, _that could destroy all of Hollow Bastion, _he thought.

"What's going on!?!" Sora heard Leon call.

He, Cloud, The King, Auron, Tidus, and even Cid ran out to see where the beam of light connecting the Meteor and the earth was coming from. All of them jumped down, save for Cid, to where the fight was happening.

Zale was almost having a stroke as he saw the Meteor. The second man, however, was more upset over the amount of people showing up. He sighed.

"Well, now that our position has been advertised, I suppose we should take our leave." He opened a portal and grabbed Zale by the hood of his robe. Then, looking at the Meteor, he smirked. He then turned to Sephiroth.

"I'm almost impressed." He said, taunting him. He then looked at Leon and his Gang, who were getting Merlin (Who had just teloported there) to try and do something.

"Tisk, Tisk." The man said, shaking his head, "Allow me" And with that, he raised his hand. He looked at the meteor, which was now dangerously close to hitting Hollow Bastion, and snapped his fingers. Every body gasped, especially Sephiroth and Merlin, when the Meteor became nothing but a huge ball of dust.

"Impossible!!!!!" Sephiroth screamed.

"Yea, how about that..." The man said, in a bored tone. He raised his hand, and brought all of the dust into the Great Maw in a great burst of wind that, along with the dust, sent Sora and Leon's group into the middle of the maw, save for Sephiroth, who was flung in the opposite direction, towards town. Luckily, the Maw was big enough to take all of the dust. Somehow, Zale and the man stayed where they were.

"Now, Zale, would you like to see a special trick?" The man asked.

"Su..Sure..As long as it doesn't Kill Me." Zale said, horrified.

The man turned to him, "US!!! I meant us!!" Zale screamed.

The man turned back to the others, who where now surrounded by the dust. He began to move his hands in strange ways.

"Ésos sin los corazones, el polvo se convierten." He muttered, " ¡Toma su lugar, transforma en él! ¡Destruya estos parásitos!" With that, Sora and everyone else began to feel a rumbling in the ground.

They looked on in horror as the dust began to change.

Change into....HEARTLESS!!

Everybody called there weapons as the shadows began to rise.

The make-shift group struck there battle poses.

"Let's do it." Leon said.

"They don't stand a chance." Riku laughed

"There pain shall be two-fold." Auron _promised_.

And with that, they all attacked the heartless.


	5. Beginning of the End: World's War

**The beginning of the End: World's War  
Okay, this chapter is where we learn of the gang's mission. Also, we'll have some new characters, Some familiar, and an OC, play a major role. Also, some in-game minor characters will become major players hopefully in this chapter. This chapter will be important.  
In the next few chapters, I will be introducing a lot of characters from other media franchises,.  
Also, I don't own any of the Heartless or Keyblades featured. I also don't own Roxas.  
Also, I've changed the writing format. I've gotten some friendly complaints over my past writing style, but I'm going to try and fix it once and for all in this chapter  
So, here we go**

Kairi looked out the stone window in horror. Just a few moments ago, a meteor was coming towards Hollow Bastion. Then, all of her friends were surrounded by what appeared to be a million heartless. She clasped her hand over her mouth as her friends called there weapons and began to attack the heartless. She gasped in shock as a large group of heartless jumped onto the group of warriors, covering them all in darkness. Before she could make any sort of move, she felt a hand grab her shoulder. She yelped in surprise and backed up, almost tumbling out the window if six tiny hands didn't grab her shirt, pulling as hard as they could to keep her from falling. Kairi put her hands on the side of the window sill and pulled herself back up, falling to a sitting position. She looked up, and saw who her guests where: Three floating, pixie-like creatures who were about three or four feet in front of her.

"Are you alright?" One of them, who had brown hair and wore a blue dress-type outfit with a pink and white shirt, asked.

"You almost fell right out!!" Another said. This one had blonde hair with a blue bandanna over her forehead. She wore a yellow bikini top and a greenish yellow mini skirt with a red scarf that she used to float, at least that's what Kairi guessed. (Yes, I'm going with her X-2 clothes and not KH 2 clothes)

Kairi took in a deep breath, partly because of almost falling, partly because of three flying little people infront of her. She had forgotten about the fight outside.

"Uh..Yea," She said, sweeping some hair out of her eyes, " I'm alright...Can I help you with something?"

The three pixies looked at each other, then back to her. Yuna asked, "You are Kairi, right? The Princess of Heart?"

Kairi stood up, careful to stay away from the low window. She adjusted her shirt; the three girls had almost pulled it off, walked a few steps away from the window, took in a breath of air, and asked (A bit more rudely then she intended) " Yea...Why?"

The three girls looked at each other, "Looks like we found the answer to our prayers." The third girl said, who I'm pretty sure you already know by now. Rikku started spinning around and Yuna flew over to Kairi and grabbed her by the hand.

"Princess Kairi...We have a favour to ask of you." She said, head bowed. Kairi looked at her strangely.

"Um...And what would that be?" Kairi had a weirded out look on her face.

Rikku flew over, still smiling hugely, to go eye-to-eye with Kairi and grabbed both sides of her face with her tiny hands, "We want you to make us big again!!"

Kairi looked dumbfounded. She pulled Rikku off by her waist, looked at the three and asked, "And, um, how am I supposed to do that?"

Paine, who looked almost as though she didn't care (Although she was still obviously excited), glided over towards Kairi, "Don't worry, we've got that covered. We would be very grateful to you if you come to Merlin's with us so we can show you how."

Kairi put her hands out infront of her chest in a sort of 'Slow down' gesture, "Hang on, just hang on. _What _exactly are you asking me to do?"

Yuna, obviously seeing Kairi's reaction to there request was not a very eager one, gave an apologetic smile, "Excuse us," She said, "We're very excited we might not have to be like this anymore. Ever since we got that old hag Maleficent angry we've been like this, so you can see why were so happy." She bowed her head again, then brought it back up with the apologetic smile still on her face.

Kairi brought her hands to her sides, "Er, I guess I can understand that...Well, not the going small part, but..." She trailed off a bit, then shook her head back to attention, "Anyway, what exactly do you want me to do?" This time, there was a bit more politeness in her tone of voice.

The three girls smiled, "Follow us." Paine said, a sly expression on her face.

**MEANWHILE  
**Micky shoved his _Starseeker_ through a heartless' temple. A few minutes ago, the warriors had literally been covered by heartless, But help had arrived. A man in red with silverish-white hair had jumped down from the Great Maw's cliffs with his friends and destroyed many of the heartless on them with a large, curved sword with fur around the handle. He introduced himself as 'InuYasha' before going off to fight some of the heartless near the other end of the Maw, along with his friends. Micky, Riku, Tidus, Auron, and Stitch (Who had been hiding in Auron's clothes) had left the main group to go engage another part of the Maw. During the fight, they exchanged casule talk.

"So," Micky asked Riku, "How have you been?" Micky front flipped and landed on a **Large Body** heartless and put his Keyblade into its back.

Riku pulled his _Way to the Dawn _out of a **Neo-Shadow**'s abdomen and said, "Meh, I've been better. Friend of mine got killed by some guy in white. I'm thinking--Ooomf!! Ha ha!!" Riku yelled as he decapitated a **Bandit **heartless, "Anyway, I'm thinking the guys who killed our friend must have also kidnapped the Queen."

Micky's ears perked up, "Maybe!!" He yelled as he brought a horizontal slash against a **Power Wild **that cut it in half, "Oh, this is great!! We have a lead!! I mean..." He trailed off as he knocked a **Shadow **down and repeatedly smashed it with his keyblade, "I mean I'm really sorry for your friend, I really am, but we might be able to find Minnie if we can just..." He stopped talking as several Neo-Shadows and Shadows jumped onto him. They were blown away by Stitch who shot them with his blaster.

"Ha!!" He barked, blowing on the tip of his weapon before getting smashed by a **Dark Soldier** and went flying into a cliff wall.

"Ouch..." He moaned. A Large Body was about to jump onto him, but Tidus threw his sword at it, causing it to fade into darkness before it would have crushed Stitch.

"Don't throw your weapon my ass..." Tidus muttered as he stomped on a Shadow heartless on his way to get his sword back.

Micky stood up, a bit dazed, "What were we talking about? Oh, Yea!! We've got a lead!!" He said happily as he called the _Reverse Kingdom Key _into his left hand and swung himself in a circular motion with both blades extended fully, taking out two Neo-Shadows and a **Wizard**.

Riku called a ball of dark energy into his left hand and fired it at a **Stealth Soldier**, putting a hole straight through its chest, "How exactly does this mean we have a lead?" He asked as he kicked a Power Wild in the face and brought his keyblade down through its head.

Micky backflipped and threw his RKK at a **Fat Bandit**'s belly. When he landed, he called back the RKK and threw it again towards a group of Neo-Shadows, "I'll explain later!!" He called, running in a direction opposite of Riku, "We need to split up and cover more ground!!"

Stitch jumped onto Riku's head and blasted two **Surveillance Robots** before front flipping onto a Large Body's back. Riku, dumbfounded, stood there for a second before kicking a Bandit into a Power Wild, "Uh, Okay I guess!!" He called back to Micky who now was obviously too far away to hear him.

Riku, who was now alone (Tidus and Auron had left to fight a large group of Wizard's, and Stitch had climbed a cliff wall and shot a loose boulder so it would fall on a Fat Bandit), jumped into the air to see how many Heartless were left.

"Oh, crap..." There was at least five-hundred thousand heartless left in the section he was in. Worse part was: There was four sections to the Great Maw of the exact size. Riku did some rough calculations as he landed on the ground, and realized that there was probably two million Heartless left.

"Great..." He muttered as he stomped on a Shadow's face. He turned to the side, just in time to block the scimitar of a Bandit pushed down with his blade, trying to bring the Way to Dawn onto Riku's thoat. Riku called a small ball of fire onto the tip of his shoe, brought his foot up, and lit the cloth around the Bandit's head on fire.

"That all you got?" He said, as the Bandit ran franticly with his head burning. Riku smirked and looked to his side. He saw Sora, Donald, and Goofy, fighting with a huge group of Heartless. He ran over, slashing many heartless on his way.

"Hey!! Riku!!" Sora called as he pulled his _Kingdom Key _across a Neo-Shadow's throat, "How's it going?" He asked as he called a bolt of thunder onto a Fat Bandit's head.

Riku spun in a clockwise circle with his keyblade outstretched, taking out seven Neo-Shadows, "Been better. There sure is a lot of them." He said, kicking a Bandit's Scimitar into its own throat.

"Yea, sure are." Sora muttered as he removed the Kingdom Keychain and replaced it with the _Oblivion _keychain. He attempted to bring it down across a Stealth Soldier, but it jumped to the side, so Sora turned Oblivion on its side and decapitated the Heartless with the teeth of the blade.

Suddenly, a large rumbling happened in the ground. Sora and Co. gasped as several huge heartless came out of the ground. Sora recognized them all as **Darksides**.

"Crap!!" Sora yelled

He counted twelve of them.

Riku dispatched of another small heartless, effectively cleaning the corner of the Maw they were in, save for the Darksides.

"What do we _do_?" Donald asked as he backed up away from the Darksides, who were on the verge of attacking the group.

_"Sora," _a voice inside his head said, _"I'm right her, an unused resource. All you need to do is say the word."_

Sora ignored the voice, "Okay Riku, here's what we'll do..." He was cut off as one of the Darksides brought down his huge fist.

"Whoa!!" Riku yelled as he jumped to the side. He and Sora began Zig-Zagging as the other Darksides brought there fists down. Donald and Goofy had been told to get out of there and let Riku and Sora finish these twelve.

_"Tisk, tisk. You know better than to go against so many mamoths with only two people." _The voice said, _"Now, if there were three of you..." _The voice purposely trailed off.

"Alright, alright already!!" Sora responded out loud. He summoned a second keyblade, this one with the _OathKeeper_ keychain attached. Then, he summoned a third, this one with the_ Two-Across _Keychain. Finnaly, he threw the Oathkeeper and Oblivion into the air as the voice seperated and grabbed them before landing beside Sora.

"Happy?" Sora asked.

"Very" Roxas responded as he flexed his back and stretched his legs, "Its been a long time since I've seen the sun. It's so cool looking at dawn."

Suddenly, Riku's eyes went wide. Something about that word, Dawn, made him freeze up. 'What's happening?' He thought. Then, something strange happened. Words began appearing in his head. Not a voice, just words. Unspoken words that were just _there_.

_The Countdown_Riku slightly turned his head as he saw Roxas and Sora charge towards one of the Darksides. Sora jumped onto its calf and gave Roxas a boost with his hands so he could grab onto the Heartlesses arm and lift himself up.

_Queens of Heart_Riku continued to look, not being able to move much anyways. Roxas had just landed on the Darksides neck and plunged Oblivion into its temple as he put Oathkeeper into its Jugular. During this time, Sora had jumped onto another Darkside and Cut its meaty arm off.

_Cult of the Thorn_Riku began to feel a burning sensation in his head, but it wasn't too bad so he continued to watch. Two Darksides down, ten to go, he thought.

_Kairi, Namine, Xion, Aqua_The burning began to get worse, but he still watched the fight. Sora and Roxas had dispatched of one more in a team effort and jumped back down to land next to Riku.

_Sora, Roxas, Xion, Ventus_"Riku!! What's the hold up?!?" Sora called to him. Riku just stood there, the burning becoming very annoying. He couldn't answer.

_Riku, Dustin, Replica, Terra__**/**__Xehanort_The burning was now almost unbearable. He felt control return to his hands and the first thing he did was grab his head.

_Lonely Heart..._"What's the matter with him?" Roxas asked Sora.

_No heart_Sora looked at Roxas, "I have no Idea!!" He said, a panicking tone in his voice.

_More affection than you know_Roxas walked over and pushed Riku's shoulder, "Hey!!! Now's not the time for games!!" He yelled into his ear.

_The Way to the..._Riku clasped his hands tighter over his head.

_The Order of..._Riku felt all control come back to him. He began swaggering back and forth, head still burning.

_Greet the..._Riku muttered a single, pained, word: "H..Help..."

_Dawn_He screamed at the top of his lungs. It was a scream of pure anguish, so much so that he alerted every single person and Heartless on the battle feild. Riku collapsed.

Sora and Roxas both had fallen backwords when Riku screamed. Roxas stood first and poked Riku with his foot.

_Nobody..._Riku's eyes began to darken, and something that sounded like a low growl escaped his lips.

_Destroy the Nobody_Riku stood up, eyes black, and Called _Soul Eater _into his hands.

"Wha...What?" Roxas muttered as he backed up a bit from Riku.

"Ri..Riku?" Sora said, horrified.

Riku let a snarl come over his face as he growled and charged at Roxas.

"What the....?" Roxas said as he performed a Matrix-like manouver to dodge the attack. Riku, seeing this movement happen before Roxas even knew he was _going _to do it, turned the Sould Eater on its side so the sharp side was now facing Roxas' stomache. Riku lifted Soul Eater above his head and brougt it down, but Roxas did a back handspring and landed on his feet.

"What is your PROBLEM?!?" Roxas yelled. Riku snarled loudly again and did a forward thrust with the Soul Eater, which Roxas blocked with Oathekeeper as attempted a sideways sweep with Oblivion. Riku grabbed the shaft of the keyblade with his hand. The instant the key touched his palm, a sizzling sound was hearable from where Sora was (About ten feet away) and Riku's hand began to burn. Riku pulled the keyblade from Roxas' grip and threw it away. He performed a circular move with Soul Eater that sent Oathkeeper flying into a cliff wall and push kicked Roxas away. Riku slowly stalked over towards Roxas, his sword held in his left hand with the dull side of the blade resting on his shoulder.

Roxas sat up in a daze. When he saw Riku coming, he began to pull himself backwords in a type of crab-walk, "N..No.." He said, putting his hands infront of his face.

Riku lifted the blade and brought it down. However, Sora had stepped in and blocked the attack with the Two Across.

"Riku!!!" He yelled, "What's the matter!?!?!"

Riku's black eyes looked straight at Sora's blue ones, "H...Help...Me..." Riku closed his eyes and grimaced in pain. He opened them and snarled at Sora. Riku lifted his blade again and attempted to bring it down, but thankfully, King Micky's keyblade landed a direct hit on Riku's head, Knocking him out.

Micky landed from the flip he did when he struck Riku and asked Sora, "What the HECK is going on over here?!?!" He yelled.

"I don't know!!! Riku was holding his head, then he screamed. He started growling and his eyes went black and he attacked Roxas!!" Sora yelled in retort.

Speaking of Roxas, he stood up and called his keys back to his hands. He walked towards the fallen Riku, "Son of a BITCH!!" He yelled as he brought Oblivion and Oathekeeper up above his head, but before he could bring them down, Sora grabbed the hilts of the blades and yanked. As they were behind Roxas' back, it caused him to fall over.

"What the hell!?!" Roxas yelled. Sora walked over and punched him straight across the face.

"Don't you even think about it, Roxas!!" He said as a trickle of blood came down Roxas' face. Micky walked over, and grabbed Sora's hands.

"STOP!! EVRYBODY JUST CALM THE HECK DOWN!!!" He yelled. Roxas stood up and got all up in Sora's grill (Which is gangster talk for 'Went eye to eye with him')

"Sora..." He said, gritting his teeth in anger., "I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happen..." It was at this time, both Sora and Roxas rememebered something.

"CRAP!!! THE DARKSIDES!!!" They both said at the same time. They looked up, and saw that seven Darksides had been destroyed. They heard a noise from above the cliff which sounded like a hybrid of a gun shot and laser fire. A nano-second later, a burst of black goo came out the left temple of one Darkside. The Heartless put its hand onto the wound, but several seconds later, an explosion went of in side the heartlesses skull. Micky realized it was an explosive round of some sort of firearm.

"What? Who the hell is shooting at these things?" Roxas asked, apparently forgetting about the punch in the face; Nobodies never had the best of memories.

Several seconds after he said this, another shot was fired, repeating the process of the last Darkside. When it had dissapeared, everybody, except the still-out Riku, gasped. A good half of the heartless had been obliterated.

"Wow!!" Sora yelled, "Leon and the guys did a great job in such a short time!!" It was at this moment Donald and Goofy returned; having been blocked off from Sora and friends because of the Darksides, they could not have gotten to them.

"Sora!!! Your Majesty!!! Riku!!!" Donald yelled as the two ran at top speed towards the four. Donald didn't recognize Roxas.

"Hey!!" Sora said as he put his hands behind his head, "How did all of you guys take out so many heartless in such a short time?" He smiled, impressed.

"It wasn't us!!" Donald yelled, "Someones been shooting at everything that moves!! We almost got hit like twenty times!!!" He sounded frusterated.

Now that Donald mentioned it, Sora recalled during the whole deal with the Darksides and Riku there _were _some firing sounds. He cupped his hand around his ear, and heard many, many more shots.

"Wow, I wonder how many of them there are..." Micky said, wondering what sort of army was helping them.

All of the guys watched as more and more shots were fired. Some were explosive, some were normal rounds, some froze the target, some electrified, some were acidic, some scattered into twelve or so pellets which seemed to have a lock-on technology, and some evem caused the heartless to change from black to a goldish-white and attack other heartless; but only for about fifteen seconds.

Leon, Cloud, Tidus, Auron and the rest of the gang ran towards the group, dodging shots left and right. They soon arived, and Sora cast a sheild over them all so no loose fire hit them.

"What's going on?" Roxas asked Leon. Leon looked at Roxas, a puzzled expression on his face. He looked over at Sora, who just shrugged.

"It's simple," He said, turning to look at the battlefeild, "We're getting help."

"Well," Tidus spoke up, "We should probably get moving towards the mouth of the Maw." He moved a strand of hair out of his eyes.

"For once," He said, looking at his student, "I think he's right. We need to get out of here before this barrier wares off...This thing can move, right?" He asked Sora.

"Yea, it follows me, so everyone get in real close to me." Sora responded.

"Hehe..." Riku said, standing up, "Only you would say something that blatantly gay, Sora," Riku rubbed his head as Sora and Roxas gaped at him, "Ow, I've got a monster head ache...Whoa," He said, looking at the battlefeild, "How long was I out? Better question: Who, and why for that matter, Hit me?"

"Uh...Riku?" Sora said, "Don't you remember..."

Micky cut him off by putting his hand on Sora's elbow, "Don't you remember?" Micky repeated, "A chunk off loose rock fell on your head. An you, uh, went out like a light."

Riku crossed his arms with a thoughtful expression on his face. Then, he pointed at Roxas," Why's he here?"

Micky again cut Sora off, " l'll explain on the way, we're walking to the Mouth of the Maw."

**A short while later...**

Micky had explained everything to Riku, save for the whole him losing it part, and told him about the shots fired.

"There must be, like, a thousand of these guys at least" Riku said.

While walking, the last little group of heartless was shot down. The group stopped walking as the barrier dissapeared.

"Great." Tidus said.

All of the group looked at the Mouth of the Maw (Which, if you haven't already guessed, is the entrance/Exit to the Great Maw). There were two sloping parts at the sides of the mouth: Basicaly, nature made stairs. At the top of the stairs, they heard footsteps. There was also a nature made railing about nine feet high at each side of the staircase, so Sora and Co. did not see there saviors.

The footsteps were almost at the bottom of the Maw when a large cloud of sand began to form, clouding the bottom of the stairs.

The group heard the footsteps go from stepping on rock to sand. Then, threw the cloud of dust, they saw a section darken as there help's shadow walk forward.

Every single member of the group, including Stitch, gasped in shock.

There was not a thousand of them, as Riku had guessed.

The shadow grew closer, and Sora and Co. realized who there savior was.

One man.

(The next paragraph will be describing the appearance of the guy [Not actually an older guy, he's actually 17-18]. I go into great detail so be advised you might not care and want to skip it, although you will miss some important information. I will put the descriptive parts in italic text and if you are foolish and want to skip it then go to the next sentance thats not italicized and continue from there)  
_He walked forward. His hair was black with streaks of silver throughout. His actual hair style resembled Cloud's except a little lower and shorter. His long shorts were about halfway down his calf. The right leg was Orange with several blue rings while the left leg was purple with red rings. His boots were a little higher than his ankles and were black with grey laces, soles, and tongue. He wore a tight, black long-sleeved shirt that showed the shape of his muscles and had the words 'tiro perfecto' down both sleeves in white, while the word 'Espina' was written on his stomache in white as well. Over the shirt, he wore a dark-grey un-buttoned T-Jacket with the words 'fiend del rifle de la piqueta' in black font on the back. He had a silver chain around his neck that seemed to be brand-new as it shined like crazy. On his left ring finger was a gold and silver checkered ring with a shiny green emerald in the middle of it. He had a pair of clear-lensed goggles that were dark grey hanging around his neck that resembled ski goggles except the lenses were not so thick. He wore a pair of black fingerless-gloves, with grey from his wrist to the bottom of his thumb, that had extra padding on the knuckles. His face was a polar opposite to the way he dressed. He had a very inviting smile, although he wore it as a cocky smirk at that moment, and a chiseled jaw. His eyes were a light shade of green, resembling Rikku's. The man was about six foot one and a half, a little taller than Riku, and had a muscular build. Upon further inspection, one would realize he wasn't neccasarily as old as his clothes made him look. He was around seventeen or eighteen, at most. On his right calf, he had a knife sheathed and also had one on his left arm, as well as a three and a half foot Katana hanging from his belt._

_Sora and Co., after looking at the man for a while, noticed the weapon that had caused the destruction of so many heartless. Now, it was an interesting weapon. The handle resembled a normal Shotguns (And by handle I mean the wooden part of the Shotgun), except the butt was a bit longer and there was a black chain sticking out of it. A unique aspect of the handle was that the area where the trigger should have been was longer and apparently put there to be able to use it as a melee weapon as well._

_Now, the top of the weapon, however, was were it stopped looking like a normal firearm. The barrel was about three feet long, plus the two and a half feet long handle, brought the weapon to around five and a half feet long. Aside from the length, there was still many differences. Instead of convensional ammunition loading, there was a slit in the side of the barrel about six inches long that a six inch by six inch cube would be attached to (Every cube of this size would fire around one thousand rounds of his unique type of ammunition). The oddest part was that two inches below the tip of the gun, it took the shape of a pickaxe. (At the very bottom of the page is something to help visualize)_

The boy, for the whole time he had been coming closer, had been resting the weapon on his shoulder, his right hand holding the handle while his left was in his pocket. There was aroun a sixths of his ammunition left in the weapon.

He stopped about twenty feet away from them, the sand clearing. The boy looked at them all one by one, looking for a possible threat.

Seeing them all with weapons drawn didn't help.

The boy pulled his gun down, grabbing the bottom part of the pickaxe blade, and aimed it at them.

Micky, seeing that the cube was red, had a feeling this would be an explosive round.

Was he ever right.

_End of Chapter_

**Okay, I know, I'm a prick for stopping there. But anyway, I said i would have something to help visualize what his weapon looked like, so picture this:  
**_Say you have a Pickaxe. If you were to hold it as if you were about to strike something, this would be the way the Pickaxe's blades would be facing. Now, take the handle of the pickaxe and add a shotgun handle with no trigger.(Your hands would be on the trigger area.) The way the gun is fired is by pulling the bottom pickaxe blade, which acts just as a trigger would.  
_


	6. Friend or Foe? The Revenge of Maleficent

**Friend or Foe?**

**The Revenge of Maleficent**Kairi followed soon behind the Gullwings. Rikku was still spinning and flipping around happily, while Yuna just kept smiling, and Paine tried to keep Rikku from flying into a building.

The four stopped outside a familiar home. Riku and Sora had shown her this place when they were going to the Borough, but she had not gone in.

Yuna stopped flying and floated in place, "Here we are!!" She said, clasping her hands together. Kairi looked around. It was sort of freaky how dead silent it was except for them. She shook the feeling off and walked up the steps along with the Gullwings floating by her.

Rikku cupped her hands around her mouth, "MERRRRRRRLLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!" She called loudly.

Kairi walked around the small home, while the Gullwings called for Merlin.

While she was looking at a bookshelf, she noticed a small decorated cube. Like a golden Rubiks Cube with strange symbols carved onto it. She looked at it for a while, and then slowly reached towards it.

Suddenly, a hand grasped her wrist tightly and she let out a loud yelp.

"Don't touch that!!!" Merlin yelled, shaking his finger at her, "We wouldn't want to get ripped to shreds, now, would we?"

Kairi looked at his face, mouth gaping, then looked at the cube, then back at Merlin again, "Er...No," She gulped, "Would that really happ-"

"Merlin!!" Rikku grabbed at his robe sleeve, "Do you have that spell ready for us?"

"What? No proper 'Hello'?" He asked, crossing his arms and shaking his head.

Yuna floated over, "Hello. Do you have the spell ready for us?"

Merlin sighed, "Yes, yes. It's ready. You know, you're lucky my services are so cheap nowadays...." He trailed off, remembering the the good old times, "Anyway, yes, it is ready. But I must tell you, we are using a spell of light to combat the dark spell Maleficent cast upon you. The extreme opposites of the two elements could save you from your current state. There is about a thirty-one percent chance this will happen. On the opposite side of things, the spell could erase you all, Princess Kairi and myself included, from existence."

The four girls gasped, "And, uh.." Paine asked nervously, "What percent chance is there of that happening?"

Merlin sighed, "Fifty-Nine."

The Gullwings nervously looked at each other, Rikku looking as though she was going to have a panic attack.

Kairi looked up at Merlin, "But together that's only ninety percent. What about the other ten?"

"Well, Princess Kairi, out of the three possible outcomes that would be second worst for us," He cleared his throat, "Darkness surrounding the Gullwings is what gives them there current shape. Now, this is simply on the outside. The inside is the same, however. If the light of the spell does not pierce through every inch of the darkness surrounding you three at the exact same time, through reasons I can't explain, the Gullwings and myself would lose our hearts."

Rikku had several tears coming down her face, "I'm not sure I want to go through with this."

Yuna put a hand on her tiny shoulder, "It'll be okay, Rikku."

Rikku rubbed the tears off of her face, "I'm scared, Yunie."

Paine put her hand on Rikku's other shoulder, "I'll go first."

The two girls looked at Paine, "No!!!"

Merlin spoke up, "Ladies, you all must go at the same time. Now, I'm sorry to say, we need to start now."

Paine and Yuna swallowed nervously while Rikku began to panic, "No!! I don't wanna lose my heart!!."

The five heard footsteps come towards them, "If you guys are done," Said a boy's voice, "I need to talk to the old man."

The girls turned to see a young man looking at them. He wore a blue shirt with a symbol that sort of looked like a red and white golf ball w/tee on his back, white shorts, and blue sandal/shoe hybrid. Beneath his raven colored hair spiking in every direction was a headband with a metal plate on it that bore a strange symbol. His hands were in his pockets and he had a distant look on his face.

"Get in line," Merlin said, "You will have to wait outside, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He said, walking out the front door.

Kairi finally asked, "So, what do I have to DO exactly?"

Merlin looked at her, "Oh yes, how could I have forgotten? Simply take this," He handed her an open book, "And read the spell located on the bottom right corner on the left page. The purity of the Princess of Heart will surely aid in the spell. Did I forget to mention..-? Oh yes, I did. Silly me. The statistics I told you were if a normal person would be reciting the spell. This is why I told you to seek out Princess Kairi."

Rikku perked up, "So there's a better chance the spell will work?"

Merlin smiled, "Yes. The second worst case scenario is completely erased."

Yuna clapped her hands once, "Excellent!!"

Merlin chuckled, "Yes, yes. And that ten percent is added to the favorable scenario. Meaning a forty-one to fifty-nine ratio."

Rikku again had her smile deflate, "So there's still a chance we will die?"

"No, no. Well, yes, the possibility of the worst case is still apparent, but you wouldn't technically be _dying, _you would just, sort of, cease-to-be," Merlin adjusted his glasses, "Are we ready?"

"Wait," Kairi said, "What if there was _two _princesses?"

Merlin stroked his beard in thought, "Hmmm...I suppose that could possibly double the succes possibility. But that is hypothetically speaking. Where would we find another Princess in Hollow Bastion?"

Kairi closed her eyes.

_"Are you there?" She said in her mind._"Kairi?" Paine asked.

"Yes. Can I help you with anything?"

"Namine, as my Nobody, that would make you a sort of Pseudo Princess of Heart, wouldn't it?"

"Hmm. I suppose. Why?"

"Come out."

The three girls and Merlin jumped as a girl in white with long blonde hair appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Merlin," Kairi said, "Your make-shift Princess."

Merlin put his hand on his face, "Oh my, I don't even want to know. Can we hurry this along? I have seven more appointments today and a seminar at five."

Kairi looked at Namine, "Do you know what needs to be done?"

Namine slowly brushed hair out of her eyes, "Well, I've been seeing things through your eyes for the past few months and hearing what you hear, so yes."

Kairi sighed, "Okay." She lifted the book and Namine walked close beside her.

They then realized the book was in a language they couldn't understand.

"Merlin?" Kairi asked, "What language is this?"

He stroked his bear, "I believe that it is written in Al Bhed. I forgot that you do not know how to read it."

Rikku raised her hand like one would do in a classroom, "I can read Al Bhed!!!"

Merlin smiled, "Thank you, but that is unnecessary. Kairi, turn to the next page, there is a translation."

Rikku put her hand down, embarrassed.

Kairi and Namine recited the spell, which, for time constraints, I won't write down. Let's just say by the time they were on the last sentence Sasuke was almost ripping his hair out in impatience.

Kairi and Namine said the last sentence, "And let the darkness be purified, let the acts of past mischief be forgotten."

The gullwings were bathed in a pool of light. Rikku giggled at the tingling sensation throughout her body while Paine remarked how weird it felt.

Kairi and Namine felt the book begin to glow, and a bolt of energy was sent towards the Gullwings. Suddenly, the energy coming from the book turned black as the darkness was removed from the Gullwings and placed into the book.

The Gullwings fell to the floor.

"Ouch." Paine said, standing up.

"My head hurts." Rikku said, also standing up while rubbing her head.

"Same he-..Wait, we're standing!!!" Yuna called happily as the three noticed they had returned to size. They hugged each other, Merlin, Namine, and Kairi. Then Paine threw a pouch of Munny to Merlin.

"Thanks, old man." She smiled for once.

A loud bout of Clapping was heard. The five looked behind them to see three men in white. The middle one was clapping

"Man, I love a happy ending." He said, wiping a tear out of his face.

"Be quiet, Zedym. We're here for a reason, not to enjoy ourselves." The man to his left said.

"Shhh, let him have some fun, Zeoniz. It' not like were on the clock." The man in white to Zeoniz's far right said. Upon further inspection, however, one would find _he _to be a _she._Zeoniz shrugged, "Let's get this over with." He said, pulling a large book out of his cloak, "Come peacefully, or things may get violent."

_Not more Kidnappers._ Kairi thought as she looked down.

Yuna noticed Kairi's reaction and realized what was going to happen. She pulled out her guns and pointed them threateningly. Paine followed suit with her sword.

Rikku, however, didn't understand, "What's going on?" She asked everyone in the room at once.

"They're after Kairi!!" Paine yelled.

"What? We--" Zedym tried to say but was cut off when Rikku summoned her (Awesome) weapons.

Zeoniz sighed, "So be it." His female partner brought several knives out of her sleeve.

Kairi looked at Namine, who nodded. In a split second, she was gone and back within Kairi. Kairi then summoned the _Island Memories_ (My dub) keyblade into her hand. Merlin pulled a wand out of his beard.

For several seconds, it was a silent stand off. But then Merlin summoned a bolt of Lightning at the three which Zeoniz reflected with his book and sent back at Merlin, who was struck and sent out a window.

"Merlin!!!" Rikku yelled; not realizing it was the first floor.

Zedym summoned his guitar (In my version, it's a guitar) into his hands, "Bummer. We need to fight girls. I wish the old man was here so we could rough him over a bit."

He summoned several water clones of himself, "At least I don't need to dirty my hands."

Suddenly, the folks in white spun around and jumped to the side as Sasuke came charging in, his hand covered in electricity

"Chidori!!!" He said, striking one of the water clones, which had been in contact with another clone (And so on). Destroying all the clones at once.

"You said you wanted a guy to fight?" He said, as his eyes began to turn red.

**MEANWHILE**Micky realized how dangerous the boy was, and knew the explosive round could kill the whole group in one shot.

"Listen," The king said, "We don't want any troub-"

"Put your weapons on the floor." The boy said, still pointing the gun/Pickaxe hybrid at them.

Cloud smirked, obviously not afraid, and pointed his sword at the boy, "You want to give us one reason why we should do what you say, Junior?"

Micky looked over at Cloud, "Cloud!!!" He yelled/Whispered, "I don't think you know-"

"Because I might just accidentally pull the trigger and paint the cliff with your brain matter, you stupid blonde." The boy said, arrogantly.

"You little punk.."

Roxas piped up, "Let's see: One..two..three..." He trailed off, "Twelve. Twelve of us, one of you. And to boot, we all have weapons that could take you out in one slash. I don't like your chances, pal."

The boy lowered the gun a bit, "Roxas?" He asked, a devilish smirk appearing on his face.

Roxas looked at the boy, bending forward and squinting to see if he recognized him. Then his eyes went wide and he pulled back, "Oh, great..." He said.

Suddenly Cloud charged forward with his Buster sword above his head, "Nobody makes fun of my hair!!!"

The boy didn't even raise his weapon, he simply side stepped Cloud when he brought the blade down and kicked him in the face with the toe of his boot.

"Ooomf!!!" Cloud moaned. The boy then struck him three times with the butt of his weapon but stopped when Leon brought down a horizontal slash. The boy tucked and rolled, stood up, and aimed the weapon at the cliff wall. He pulled the bottom blade of the Pickaxe, sending a round at a large boulder. It came crashing down, Leon jumping out of the way by the skin of his teeth. Cloud stood up and was struck by the boulder, sending him flying.

"Cloud!!!" Tidus yelled. He threw his sword at the boy, who blocked it with the top pickaxe blade, moved the weapon in a circular motion and sent Tidus' longsword into the cliff wall. Tidus ran forward and picked up Cloud's buster blade, which he had trouble lifting. Before he could do any harm with it (Either to the boy or himself), Micky had jumped onto his head and launched off in a front flip towards the boy with both key's in hand.

Micky, with the RKK in his left and Starseeker in his right, landed the flip and swung in a counter-clockwise motion with both key's fully extended. The boy blocked the RKK with the butt of his weapon, effectively stopping the spin. He then pulled back his weapon and butted Micky in the gut, knocking the wind out of him. While Micky was down, the boy kicked him, sending him flying twenty feet at least.

Sora was about to charge at the boy, but Riku pushed him out of the way as he charged towards there opponent.

"What...?" Sora said, surprised.

Riku thrust forward at the boy who spun/sidestepped out of the way and tried to swing the bottom pickaxe blade at Riku's temple, but Riku ducked and sent an orb of dark energy at the boy's abdomen, sending him flying.

The boy backflipped in mid-air and landed on his feet, putting about twenty meters between him and the group.

"Oooh...A challenge." He pressed a small button on his boot, and a hovering, almost transparent blue board that resembled a skateboard without wheels appeared beneath his feet. He went into the _Celestial Blitz _(1) stance. He removed the red cube from his weapon and replaced it with a grey one. Sora looked as the boy struck the back of the his board with the heel of his foot and it started to move.

Fast.

He was not going directly towards them, he was sort of circling them. After doing this for several seconds, he suddenly lifted his weapon and pointed it directly at the group. He pulled on the bottom Pickaxe blade again and again, firing at least a hundred and fifty shots a minute, while still circling them.

He moved very strangely on the board, tucking and rolling while on it, front flipping after performing a kip-up, and sideways cartwheels all while shooting at them; Without falling of the board once.

Sora cast another barrier but his lack of MP from the last one hindered it to such levels that he was hardly protected, so he called it off, deflecting shots with the Two Across instead.

Out of no where, Roxas ran to a spot the boy had just passed and shoved Oathekeeper into the ground and threw Oblivion into a cliff wall. He then put his hand on Oathekeeper, inhaled, and cast thunder. Roxas went flying because the tip of Oathkeeper was where the electricity came from and it was in the ground below him. The electricity reached all the way to Oblivion, making an electric trip-wire of sorts.

The boy, who saw this coming, front flipped of the board, over the electricity, and landed on the board as it came out from under the tripwire. The boy smirked as he sent his board from under him to catch Roxas.

"Your losing it, Roxas." He laughed.

Then he noticed everyone was not accounted for...

He dash rolled to the side, landing on his shoulder, as Auron swung the _Battle Feilds of War_ at him from behind. The boy tried to complete the roll, but lost his footing and fell on his back.

"Shit." He said as Auron raised the Katana upside down and lifted it.

Before he could finish it off, the boy pressed a button on his belt and his board began to move towards them. It slid across the ground until it hit Auron behind the knee, causing him to fall. The boy clumsily tried to get up quickly, stumbling a few times before he reached his weapon (Which he also had dropped when Auron attacked).

**Somewhere Else in Hollow Bastion...**

In a dark room, a crystal ball was situated on a long table, the seats and people in them hidden by darkness

The crystal ball had a projection of what was happening at the Maw, the people in the un-seen chairs watching.

One of the people leaned for forward, evil and hate pulsating from deep within his black body suit. He wore a black helmet (Hint: Think of the most famous person in a black helmet you can. Got it? There you go.) that made his voice rather raspy.

"Impressive," He said, looking at the boy, as well as Riku, "Perhaps they could be of use."

Another man leaned forward, his face burnt and smelling of ash. He wore a red and green striped sweater, a brown fedora, and a clawed glove.

"I doubt it. Kids like that don't belong with us. But I know something he could be of use for." He said, thumping his clawed fingers on the table.

Another member of this group stood up, angrily, and walked towards him, pulling a knife out of a cane he held, "And what do you have against youngsters you stupid droog?" This boy was around fifteen, wore a strange hat, and had make-up under his eye.

Before the boy could do anything, a mammoth of a man stood up next to the burned man. He was probably six foot seven at least. He wore a black T-shirt with a heavy un-zipped filthy coat over top. The most frightening thing about him, one would have to choose between either the bloody machete in his hand or the hockey mask on his face; he was scary.

The boy backed up and sat back in his chair.

A man from across the table chuckled. His face was grey and thin; He resembled a snake. His black hair went down to his tail bone at least and his eyes were yellow. Speaking of his eyes, they were looking right at the man with the hockey mask.

"Aww. What's the matter?" He said, mockingly, "Did someones daddy not treat them well when they were younger?"

The burned man spoke up, "Who cares about his dad...Imagine having Alice Cooper as a father..." (Guess the reference for 50 points.)

A man beside the man in the black helmet growled, "Don't mention fathers. I HATED my father." The man said, slamming a knife into the table. He wore white face paint with red around scars he had on his cheeks.

'GENTLEMAN!!! GENTLEMAN!!" A woman walked in.

I'm not even going to make you guess; Maleficent.

She walked towards the crystal, "Ah..yes, Sora and his friends," She smiled evilly, "I have the perfect creature in mind to help me get my vengeance on them once and for all." She said this more to herself than anyone else.

She pushed past several of the men, one with a cape and long fangs who had slicked back hair, another who wore a white mask that resembled a persons except very blank looking, very evil looking with hair on the top.

"Ah..., even that wretched Damien is there. I can destroy all of my enemies in one fell swoop!!!!"

Then, a big, fat, dog like creature walked in. "Pete," Maleficent said, "Give me the dark summoning stone."

"Uh, you sure you wanna use _him, _Maleficent?" He asked.

Her facial expression was more than an answer.

He handed it to her, and she placed it on the crystal ball, keeping one finger on it.

"Now..." She muttered, "I summon thee from thy resting place. Come to us from Bald Mountain...Strike down mine foe!!! Come, Chernabog!!!"

**Back at the Maw**

Everybody was exhausted. Sora had charged at the boy and both had almost killed each other. Even Stitch had tried to help, and hadn't even gotten hurt as the boy sort of ignored him.

Micky and Cloud had pulled a move where Cloud held his blade sideways with Micky on top swinging his Key's at the boy along with Cloud's sword going at him, too. But the boy had shot the ground with an explosive round that sent them all, not just those three, flying. Almost killing them all.

Everyone stood up, the boy faster than the others. But the second he was up, he fell back down as the earth started moving.

"Earthquake!!!" Leon yelled.

Suddenly, a GIGANTIC black fist shot through the ground, followed by a shoulder, then a bald, black head with yellow eyes.

"That ain't no freakin' earthquake!!!" The boy yelled. He looked at the gang, "Please tell me he's a friend of yours."

Tidus sighed, "No, sure isn't!!!"

Donald covered his face with his hands, "NOT AGAIN!!!"

After a few minutes, the monster was done coming out of the closet..Er, ground. He crossed his giant arms as he stared at Sora and friends.

The boy looked up at the monster with his mouth in an wide circle, "Oh he is a biiiiiggggg boy."

Chernabog suddenly opened his mouth and a shot huge ball of fire at them. Everybody ran and hid behind whatever they could. Riku, Sora, The boy, and Micky hid behind a giant boulder that BARELY stopped the fire.

Riku looked at the boy, "You gonna be giving us a hand?"

The boy looked at Riku, then craned his head to see past the rock in order to look at Chernabog, then looked back, "Well, there's no way I can get out of here without him seeing me..."

Sora looked at the boy in anger; he didn't like him.

At all.

He then looked at Riku who nodded at the boy and said, "Riku."

The boy looked back at Riku just as another ball of fire hit the boulder. They all braced themselves a little to late and almost had strokes, "Damien." He said in the middle of taking in a breath of air.

Sora angrily spoke up, "Who cares who you are? We just need to get rid of him again."

Damien stood up and grabbed Sora by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the boulder, "Watch it, spike. We wouldn't want to get hurt, now, would we?"

Micky grabbed Damien's elbow and pulled him off Sora, "Listen, just lay off of each other and work together. Damien, do you still have any explosives left?"

Damien smirked, "Sharp eyes, mouse, sharp eyes," He said, checking his weapon, "Well, I used a couple hundred on the heartless, but I still got about twenty left in this clip."

Micky furrowed his brow in concentration, "Okay, here's what we'll -"

Before Micky could finish speaking, Damien had side rolled from behind the boulder and fired three rounds of the explosive at Chernabog's chest, one at his arm, two at his crotch, and two at his knee. He then rolled behind another rock, away from the others as Chernabog spat another Fireball which the boulders again BARELY blocked.

Micky threw his hands up in frustration, "What are you DOING?"

"Idiot." Sora muttered.

Damien was sitting behind the boulder, loading a purple clip into his gun, stopping every now and then to look past his hiding place at Chernabog.

Out of no where, Cloud, Leon, Donald, Goofy, Roxas, and Tidus ran by.

Sora stood up, "Hey!!!! Where are you guys going!?!?"

Tidus turned his head, "The big guys looking away!!! Run for the exit!!!!"

They were about sixty feet infront of him when that registered in his head, "Oh, okay!!!" He, Riku, Micky, and after a few seconds, Damien, made a brake for the exit.

Riku turned his head to see why Chernabog was busy. The other three soon followed suit and saw that a man in white was on the cliff and Chernabog was trying to knock him off with his meaty fists.

Damien stopped running for the exit and ran back towards Chernabog.

"What are you doing??!?!?" Riku yelled.

Suddenly Chernabog turned. He spat another fireball that caused the Mouth of the Maw to collapse. Luckily, Cloud, Leon, Donald, Goofy, and Tidus made it through. Unfortunately, Sora, Riku, Micky, Damien, and Roxas had been trapped.

Roxas had been several feet from the Mouth when it collapsed; He was PISSED. But after a few seconds and a dictionary full of curse words, he ran to join up with Riku, Sora, and Micky. Who were, in turn, running behind Damien, who was going at Chernabog for no apparent reason.

Micky was starting to tire, "Damien...What are you doing???"

He turned his head to answer, but Chernabog inhaled and blew a huge gust on wind, sending Sora, Micky, Damien, and Roxas flying behind several large rocks.

Riku, however, was blown on top of the cliff.

Chernabog had forgotten all about the Man and put his focus on Sora and friends.

Riku stood up, dazed, and looked over the cliff wall, "Shit...How do I get back down..?" He said to himself, "Or maybe I can take out the big guy from up here..."

He did not see or here the footsteps behind him.

Riku spun around, Way to the Dawn in hand, when he heard a man clear his throat.

"You're one of the guys who killed Wakka..." He went into his fighting stance.

The man smiled beneath his hood, "Not _one of _them, my friend." His red and green eyes stared at Riku with great interest.

Riku glared at the man with hate, "You monster...Why did you do it?"

The man scratched the back of his head, "I don't remember."

"What!?!" Riku yelled angrily. He held his Keyblade in a way filled with menace. The man took notice.

"Ah...I thought as much. That's a keyblade, is it not?" The man said, almost as if it were a casual conversation.

"YES!!!! NOW, FIGHT!!!"

The man smirked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes!!!!"

The man sighed, "So be it. One or two?"

Riku looked at him strangely, "What?!?"

He looked at Riku and, sounding annoyed, said, "One keyblade or two?"

Riku angrily shouted, "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!?!?" So loud that Sora could hear it.

"You aren't the brightest, are you? One or two?"

"SHUT UP!!!" Riku yelled as he charged towards the man, who was about ten feet infront him.

"So be it. Two."

Just as Riku was about to bring his WTD down on the man in white, he gasped in shock as the man summoned not one, but _two_ keyblades into his hands. They were almost identical, except one was black in his left hand and the other was white in his right. They both had straight shafts with what appeared to be dragon-head designs jutting out from the very top. The hand guards where half circles instead of full circles, the black blade's resembled a demon wing while the white blade's resembled an angel wing.

Riku hesitated in his slash after seeing this, and it was enough for the man to push-kick him away.

The man held the black keyblade straight forward towards Riku, who was now about fifteen feet away, while he rested the white one on his shoulder.

"Still want to fight me?" He asked.

**Down Below**Sora looked around, "Riku!?!? Where are you?!?!"

Micky looked over at Damien, "You wanna tell us exactly WHY you charged at that thing?!?"

Damien had his back to a rock, checking to see if he still had ammo from the purple clip. He smiled and climbed the rock he was behind, which was about ten feet tall, and stood on top. He got down on one knee and rested his right elbow on it, pointing the gun at Chernabog's face.

"Damn..." He muttered, as he jumped back down, "I don't hava' clear enough shot..."

Everyone then realized they had dropped something when Chernabog blew them away, and were now looking for there stuff.

Micky was looking for his RKK that had gone flying (You can only call Key's from one place to another if you can see them), Roxas was looking for a potion he had dropped, Damien was looking for his board, and Sora was looking for an elixir.

"Mouse," Damien said, "Over there."

In the direction he was pointing was his board and Micky's RKK. Micky moved his hand to call it but Damien grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, when you call that thing, does it just pop from one place to another? Or does it do a Jedi mind trick and skid across the floor?"

Micky looked at him strangely, "Either way. Why?"

"Cuz. My boards right infront of it and I can't call it back to me. If you make your keyblade skid, my board will go with it."

"You know about the Keyblades?"

"My brother is a wielder," Another ball of fire struck ,"Can you do it?" He said, almost having a heart attack.

Micky looked at the Key. He put his hand out, pulled it back, put it out, and repeated. Every time he did this, the key skidded closer and closer.

"Nice.....Nice.....Good.....Sweet...," Damien offered as encouragement, and when his board was within reach he let out a little cheer, "Yes!!! Now I can off tall dark and gruesome over there."

He jumped onto his board, "But I need your help, you and the blue dude." He said, referring to Micky and Stitch; who had been hiding near the corner of the Maw.

Stitch stuck his tongue out at him.

"Whatever. You coming, Micky?" He said.

"Huh? How the heck do you..."

Damien grabbed Micky by the shirt and put him on the board inbetween his legs.

"We're in for a bumpy ride, fasten your seat belts and keep your arms and legs on-board at all times," He smirked, "Roxas, Take care of spike. Don't let him go and blow our attack."

Roxas smiled, "Same old, same old. All right, get out of here, Damien, We're good."

Damien struck the board with his heel and took off.

Roxas walked over to Sora, "How long have I been separated?" He asked.

Sora looked at a small pocket watch the Beast, or, rather, Prince Adam, had given him when he visited the Castle a few weeks ago, "Uh, forty-five minutes."

Roxas sighed, "Damn, fifteen minutes left...."

Sora laughed, "You should be happy you get to rest!! I have to be here and fight Chernabog no matter what!!"

Roxas sadly moaned, "At least you can be free..."

Sora looked at Roxas sadly, "You can come out forty-eight hours from now..."

Roxas kicked a lose pebble, "One hour every two-days. Plus, you hardly ever let me out anyways...It's hard to manage. You don't even know."

Micky was holding on to Damien's leg for dear life. The kid had guts, he had to admit that. They were approaching eighty miles an hour, plus swerving to avoid boulders and occasional attacks from Chernabog.

They avoided a falling fireball that was significantly smaller than the others. Micky gave a high pitched scream as he saw Damien was heading for a rock that was slanted, in other words, a jump.

"NO!!! Don't even think about it!!!" He screamed, considering jumping.

Damien simply smirked as he hit the jump, flying almost vertically.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Micky said the whole time they were airborne.

Damien laughed, "Save your screaming, mouse, this thing can't fly."

Micky's mouth went so wide you could fit a tire could fit in it, "WHAT?!?!?!?!"

More laughing from Damien, "Yea, how 'bout that?" He pulled a small rock from a pouch on his belt and cast _Defy Gravity_, "Lucky we can ride up the cliff wall."

Micky thankfully sighed so loud Sora could hear it.

"Hmph, and I thought kings were supposed to be brave." Damien said as he put his hand on the front of his board, pulled back, hit the cliff wall, and began to ride up it.

(Micky and Damien were going up the left side of the Maw cliff, while Sora and Roxas were at the back of the Maw, Chernabog was at the front, and Riku and the man were fighting on the right top of the cliff, as a little visual guide)

"So!!! What's the plan!?!?!" Micky yelled over the roar of the wind.

"What plan?!?!?" Damien yelled, laughing, "I'm just gonna wing it!!!"

Damien turned his board to the right, towards Chernabog, and lifted his weapon. After Micky was done screaming, Damien pulled the chain on the butt of his gun, making the section with the pickaxe go loose. He turned in a half circle, so he was now going down the cliff. He pointed the weapon at Chernabog, wrapped his hand in the chain, and after several seconds of aiming, he pulled the chain, sending the pickaxe section flying out of the gun, attached by a thick chain; Creating a make-shift grappling hook.

Micky was now seriously contemplating jumping off of this hell ride.

The pickaxe rapped around Chernabog's neck, not even hurting it. Damien, seizing the moment, kickflipped of the cliff wall and the two were now in air only because of the grappling hook.

Micky screamed again.

"Hang on, mouse!!!"

Damien had to ditch his board as it didn't stay on his feet and he needed both hands to hold onto the gun. Micky almost fell when he bailed.

More screaming and the threat of wetting ones self.

Damien and Micky were now swinging like Tarzan directly towards Chernabog's upper chest.

Micky wet himself.

Damien didn't notice as he pulled on the chain again, making the gun retract towards the pickaxe blade instead of the other way around.

"Oh, shit. This is gonna hurt..." Damien said as he and Micky went at high speeds towards Chernabog's huge chest. Both Micky and Damien had the wind knocked out of them and almost fell when they collided.

"Ooomf!!" Damien groaned.

"Ouch!!!" Micky agreed.

This, however, did not slow the ascension the weapon was making. They continued to slide up Chernabog's torso, bumping and smashing every now and then, until they reached his collarbone, which Micky and Damien climbed from there to his neck.

"Roxas!!!! Now!!!" Damien yelled as he stumbled near Chernabog's head.

"Wha...?" Sora said, looking over at Roxas.

Roxas had opened a Corridor of Darkness, with the other side of the Corridor appearing on Chernabog's head.

_Two Minutes..._ Roxas thought, as he walked through the corridor, appearing on the top of Chernabog's skull. He jumped over Chernabog's face, and put Oathekeeper in one of its eyes while still falling. He then put Oblivion under Oathekeeper and pulled them in opposite directions, effectively tearing a whole in its one weak spot; the eye, and continued falling in a head-first dive.

_Thirty-five seconds_

He was coming up on the ground fast.

_Thirty Seconds_There was no way he was going to make it

_Twenty Seconds_And twenty five feet.

_Fifteen Seconds_He closed his eyes.

_Ten_No way.

_Five_He opened his eyes and saw Sora running towards him.

_Four_Sora put his hands up.

_Three_Five feet.

_Two_All of a sudden, for a split second, he was suspended in mid-air.

_One_Roxas disapeared in a bright flash of light and Sora felt him return.

_"You okay?" _Sora thought.

_"Yea..." _Roxas responded, _"Look up at the show that's about to happen."  
_  
Sora looked up.

Damien had loaded an orange clip into his weapon and jumped backwords after returning the chain to his weapon. In mid air, he pointed it at the hole in Chernabog's eye and fired. Damien started to take the same fall as Roxas, but again shot his grappling hook; This time to the right cliff wall. Micky's job in all this was to get a strange, red, stone that was jutting out of the back of Chernabog's head.

The shot hit Chernabog right where it was supposed to, going into his eye. The clip detonated when Damien pulled the top Pickaxe blade, blowing Chernabog's head up.

"Hell yea!!!" Damien yelled as black pieces of skull began to rain down upon Sora (Who was the only one on the ground)

Micky front flipped off of Chernabog's neck and onto the right cliff top while Damien ascended up there as well; Albeit it unbelievably slowly.

Sora looked at this in anger. _How could he just leave me down here? _He thought.

Suddenly, Sora noticed he had a visitor.

A familiar one.

One with red hair and a black cloak.

"Hey," He said, smirking, "I've got a job for you."

Riku stood up, sweat pouring from every inch of him and blood raining down from his face and onto his clothes.

The man stood in perfect condition.

"You are weak, Riku. Ever since you have used the powers of darkness to help Ansem the Wise, you have started to lose your power."

Riku, panting, let out a battle cry as he charged towards the man with the Way to the Dawn above his head. The man raised the white keyblade to block the attack and slashed Riku's leg with the black one, causing Riku to fall as he screamed in pain.

"Ever since you let the dark over power the light, you have been weak."

Riku attempted to ignore the pain and lunged with the WTD in a straight, spearing movement.

The man side-stepped faster than Riku could see with his eyes. He punched Riku in the arm with the guard of his Black keyblade. Riku screamed in pain as he heard it crack and felt it break, just a few inches below the elbow.

He sunk to his knees in pain.

"You say you take the path to dawn. You know NOTHING of what dawn truely is. It is not a mixture of Light and Dark; It is its own separate entity, something you can never hope to attain."

He kneed Riku in the face.

The man bent down and looked into the fallen Riku's eyes.

"Look at me," He said, grabbing Riku by the chin as he tried to squirm, "Hey. Hey!!! Look at me," The man lowered his hood just enough for Riku to see his red and green eyes, "Look at these eyes, damnit, for every second you let the darkness overtake the light, you will be haunted by these. I'm not here to kill you, hell, I didn't even want to hurt you. I'm here to give you an invite, bro." He said, showing himself to be younger than first thought; about nineteen to twenty, to be exact.

"Join us. Join us and make all of your wildest dreams come true. No longer will you have to choose between darkness and evil, and light and good. Join us. Become one of the inbetween. Join the most powerful entities in existence!!!"

He squinted at Riku, "Join..."

Riku gasped and shook his head quickly.

"The..."

"Please..." He said, blood and dirt caking his face.

"Daw-"

He was cut off as Micky landed on the cliff.

Micky had the Starseeker in his right and RKK in his left, and he held them at the ready.

"What's going on?!?" He yelled.

Riku coughed up blood, "Mi-..Micky..."

Micky saw his battered friend and looked at the man in anger, who simply shrugged. Micky angrily let out a yell as he charged the man.

"The famous King Micky Mouse..." The man said, blocking the Starseekers side-ways slash with the black keyblade, "What an honour."

Micky attempted to strike The man in the throat with the RKK, but the man moved to the side with incredible speed and grabbed him by the large ear, the right one to be specific.

"How is Queen Minnie? Oh.." He laughed, "You wouldn't know, now, would you?"

Micky angrily screamed and swung around, breaking the mans grip of him, attempting to hit the man in the face with the Starseeker. But, the man was quick. He had dispersed his keys and blocked the attack with a metal guard around his forearm.

"I don't need my Keyblades to defeat you, Rat." He said as twisted his arm to grab the Starseeker. He tore it from his hand and threw it over the cliff. Micky jumped to the left when the man took a swing at him. He landed next to Riku.

"Riku," He said, "You okay?"

Riku coughed more blood, "...Micky, I'm hurt really bad."

Micky rolled Riku onto his back, while watching the man who had yet to make a move, and poured an Elixir into Riku's mouth.

"Better?" He asked.

Riku simply nodded in approval, not wanting to tell him about his arm. (Elixirs and the like can't heal bone)

"Well, get your blade and lets go get him!!"

Riku just nodded. He lifted WTD with his un-injured right arm and stood next to Micky, but collapsed just behind Micky.

The man just sighed, "Are we about done?"

Micky didn't answer, he just charged forward. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed the man was gone.

He looked around in surprise, and backed up a few steps, backing into someone.

"Micky!!! Look out!!"

Micky turned around as the man grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off the ground by several feet.

He brought his knee into Micky's face and slammed him into the ground. He grabbed him by the neck again and punched him several times in the face. Again, he lifted him up, and held him over the cliff.

The man turned his head to Riku, "What side do you think can save your friend? Light? Or dark? Both? No..." He loosened his grip so that Micky was only being held by his shirt collar, "You might just be able to use the dawn after all..."

Riku looked at the man in a daze filled with anger.

He loosened his grip so he was now holding onto Micky's tail, "Light? Dark? The 'Artificial' Dawn? Or the 'real' Dawn? Riku, it is up to you. Now.." He summoned a portal behind him, "Choose!!!"

He let Micky fall of the cliff as he walked into the Portal.

"NOO!!!!!!!!!" Riku screamed as he jumped off the cliff after Micky.

In mid fall he grabbed Micky with his broken arm, screaming in pain as he did it.

He closed his eyes; He couldn't see through the blood anyway. Before he started falling, he took notice of how far he was to the ground; almost there.

Almost dead.

He focused with all of his might

_Artificial Dawn?_

He started to feel a burning in his head.

_True Dawn?_

His eyes went black, but he felt no feeling of being controlled.

Suddenly, he felt a chain rap around his torso, as well as Micky.

Then, there was the feeling of being pulled upwords.

After a few seconds, he blacked out.

**Tehe...  
For the love of god, that was a hard chapter to write. Reviews would be a good prize.  
Anyway, I'd love to hear who you guys think are the Mystery people (Maleficents group, black cloaked red haired guy etc. etc.)  
Explanation/s:  
(1)**_**Celestial Blitz**_**  
A move that resembles Sora in wisdom form, except instead of sliding on the floor, it's on his board. The flipping and jumping movements are the same as well.**


	7. A New Adventure: CTSOES

**A New Journey: Chasing the Stones of Eternal Sin****.  
IMPORTANT: This chapter was partially written by my cousin. She's sort of weird, so expect everything to be a bit different. The part with the song is something i wish I could take out. Just bare with me please. The chapters after this will be better, I promise.  
Althoug, Damien's little section of backstory is written by me, not her.  
Alrighty, after the first part of this chapter, there will be significantly less action and more talking. Although, there will be some cool parts and fun parts.  
The Disclaimer will be at the end of the chapter.  
Also, there may be some serious confusion with some characters relations. For instance, despite Tidus being younger than he was in the FFX games, and Yuna having been a fairy, there still surprised to see each other and are very happy to see each other __****again. **Rikku recognizes him too.  
There's also a scene in a bar, so there will be some drinking.  
And there's a part where a song is played. All credit goes to Poets of the Fall and I hope you guys check out there work. Best band ever. And just bare with me if you don't like that part, if you read the last paragraph you'll be excited.  
Let's do it.The streets of the Hollow Bastion housing district were quiet. Not a creature was stirring except for the occasional squirrel.

But that all ended as a large hole was blasted through the wall of Merlin the Wizards home with three people being sent flying by the source of the blast.

One of the people stood up, a almost transparent blue guitar in his hands, "Dang, that kid's got some moves..."

Another stood up, this one female, "Well I would have had him if that b*tch with the gun hadn't shot my knife out of my hand!"

Sasuke walked out of the hole in the wall, a cocky smirk on his face, "Well, give up yet?"

The man with the book stood up, "We aren't giving up anytime soon!!!"

Sasuke shrugged, "Whatever, no difference to me." He pulled a kunai from his pocket and held it by the hole in the top by his index finger.

The man with the guitar sighed and put his hands out in a questioning gesture, "Why are you helping them? What have we done to you?"

Sasuke chuckled and spun the kunai around his finger, "After seeing you guys knock an old man out a window, I had a feeling your intentions weren't that good."

The man with the book removed his hood, showing white hair with streaks of black that was sweeped to the right side of his face.

"Who gives you the right to interfere with our plans?"

Sasuke's Sharingan eye's stared deeply at the three. There was something strange about them. These guys didn't seem to be all there...They were missing something...

He narrowed his eyes, "What are you?"

The man with the book smirked, "Prepared."

Sasuke heard a noise behind him and spun around only to have four large cards create a prison around him.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said as he tried to jump out of the prison. He almost succeeded but the cards grew several feet in length, keeping him trapped.

The man with the guitar put his fist in the air, "Good work, Zudrol. Now, let's go finish the missio-"

He was cut of as Yuna fired a shot at The Him.

"Yow!!!" He said, jumping to his stomache.

Yuna and Rikku walked through the hole with weapons drawn, "Paine," Yuna called back, "Stay with Kairi, don't let anything happen to her!!"

The female member of the white group groaned, "Oh my god, I'm getting annoyed. Screw orders, violence is needed."

The woman brought a knife out of her sleeve and charged at Rikku.

Rikku let out a yelp and flinched away, and when she turned back she saw Sasuke jumped in the way and blocked the woman and her knife with his kunai.

The woman let out a surprised gasp, "How did you..." She turned to see the cards were on fire. While her head was turned, Sasuke brought his foot up and caught her in the jaw, sending her straight up into the air.

"Whoa..." Or some variation of it was said by everyone present.

Suddenly, Sasuke was right behind the woman, who was now falling horizontally, and placed two fingers on her back.

"Good bye." He said, as he brought his right leg up and kicked her side, followed by the left leg, and several fists, and repeating, before Sasuke front flipped and leg dropped her into the ground.

"Lion's Barrage!!" He yelled as his foot struck her for the last time. The ground beneath her cracked and some dirt and stone flew up when she landed.

Sasuke stood up slowly, but then jerked to his right where the white clad people were and made several movements with his hands.

"Fire style: Fireball Jutsu!!" He said as he cupped his hands around his lips.

A large ball of fire then shot at the people, two of them got out of the way. But the man with the guitar was too slow. He brought his arms infront of his face to protect himself but it was not needed as _another _ball of fire struck Sasuke's; causing it to disapear.

Sasuke turned, an angry look on his face, "What?!"

Everyone looked up to see a _fifth _man in white, who's weapons Kairi recognized as the guy who had been fighting Sephiroth. Zale, as his partner had call him.

"What's the hold up? I was expecting you guys back by now." Zale said as he spun his weapons around loosely.

Zedym looked at Zale and said, in an angry tone, "We've been trying to complete the mission!! But this punk keeps getting in the way."

Zale removed his hood, showing long white hair that reached his lower back and was spiked in several locations. He also had black markings on his cheeks, "So, you've got a problem with us?" He said, curiously.

Sasuke smirked angrily, "Yep." He said as he brought several shuriken from his pocket. He threw them at Zale's face, but a large card blocked them.

Sasuke turned to look at Zudrol, who just smiled meanly.

Yuna fired a shot at Zudrol, who jumped up beside Zale. Zedym followed suit.

Zedym played several notes on his guitar, "Dance, water, Dance!!!"

Many clones, in the hundreds, appeared around the three. Paine wanted to get in the fight, but stayed where she was.

Sasuke jumped and tried to kick one of the clones in the head, but Zudrol summoned a card to defend against the strike. This continued for several minutes, until Sasuke moved his hands together in three different ways, gripped his right wrist with his left hand, and charged it until electricity began to appear.

Zudrol laughed, "You really think that can pierce my _metal _cards?"

Sasuke looked towards him, "Hm? Oh, no. This isn't an attack. This is a distraction."

"Eight Triagrams: Sixty-Four Palms."

The men in white looked down as a boy in a white jacket with brown shorts and long, black hair appeared in a large crowd of clones. He had strange eyes, they were pure white.

The kid spun around, touching two of the clones and destroying them.

"What?!?" Zedym said, in shock over how powerful the kid was.

While the men in white were distracted, Sasuke saw his chance, "Now!!!"

A man in a green jacket with white hair and an eye similar to Sasukes jumped from Merlin's roof, also having electricity on his hand.

Right behind him was a boy around Sasuke's age, wearing an orange jump suit and had blonde hair. He had a blue-ish purple ball of energy in his hand.

The two landed next to Sasuke.

"Go!!" He said.

"Lightning Blade!!!"

"Rasengan!!!"

"Chidori!!!"

Yuna and Rikku gasped as all of the clones were destroyed in there area, the boy with white eyes taking out the left-overs.

After he was done, he walked over to the others.

"Who are these clowns?" He asked.

Zale looked angry, "Oh, that's it. I'm getting the boss here so we can hurry this up."

The others looked horrified, "NO!!!" Zedym screamed.

"We can handle them!!" Zudrol yelled, "Please don-"

Too late.

Another man in white appeared in a burst of grey light.

"What's the problem?" He asked politely. Zudrol and Zedym looked terrified and even Zale looked nervous at the mans presence.

"I- It wasn't our fault!!!" Zudrol yelled.

"We're sorry!!!" Zedym begged.

The man looked at them, his red and green eyes looking intense, "Go back to the base. We will figure out a punishment for you two there. I'll handle these guys," He looked down and noticed Yuna and Rikku, as well as his fallen female team mate, "You let a teammate get injured?"

Zedym stammered to try and get an answer, but the man cut him off, "Serious punishment, Zedym. Now get the hell out of here before I loose my patients. Both of you. Zale, stay."

Zedym and Zudrol both opened a portal and got out of there as fast as they could. Zale seemed scared he had to stay.

"Ye-Yes? Wh-Why do you need me?"

He slowly turned his hooded head to Zale, who flinched, "Why, Zale, I thought you would be happy!! Your goal is going to be realized very soon. I can see your Nobody is using the Corridors of Darkness of Hollow Bastion.

Zale opened his mouth in shock, "Re-Really?!? Are you serious?!? Adrian, Thank-"

The man looked at Zale angrily, "You've been told to call me 'Boss'. Now, I suggest you attempt to complete this mission before your Nobody arrives. Capture our target."

Zale bowed his head, "Yes sir, I'm sorry boss. I'll go get Her Majesty."

"You sure as hell won't!!!" Naruto yelled angrily.

The man looked at Naruto, "Hmmm.... If I recall from last time I was in that world...." He put his hand on his chin, thinking deeply."...The nine-tails..." He muttered, "And an Uchiha...Quite the team," He summoned a single keyblade that was much different than the ones he used against Riku. The shaft resembled that of a normal longsword, and was thus sharp on both sides. Around the handle was a circular guard with the circle resembling purplish-black angel wings. The head of the weapon had a strange shape that resembled a black cross with a hole in it with three prongs jutting out, with a short scythe type blade coming of the top prong and a 'Q' shaped blade on the bottom prong (The far left in my profile picture. The other two keys are there as well.) It also had a long white heart on the begining of the blade with a blue 'X' through it.

Kakashi looked at the man very carefully. His 'chakra', as his lifestyle called it, was immense and very ominous, almost ten times that of the Nine-Tailed Fox. But, then again, his eye had been hurting him lately, and he had been seeing unusual fluctuations in Chakra in even the lowliest people, so he was not worried.

"Now," The man said, "This is your only warning: Leave or be killed."

"Yea, like that's gonna be happening!!!" Naruto yelled. He put his index and middle fingers of both hands against each other, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!!"

Around thirty clones of Naruto appeared around him.

The man looked at them in impatience. He unzipped the top of his jacket, showing a black Katana. He shoved his keyblade into the ground and slowly pulled the Katana out of its sheath and held it in a diagonol way that made it seem to be an extension of his hand.

"Come..." The Katana began to glow blue.

Zale opened his mouth in pure horror, "Are you insane?!?! We're trying to capture someone, not destroy all of Hollow Bastion!!!"

The man nodded, "You're right, Zale. Get the target and then I'll use this."

Zale still looked at the man in horror, "Are..are you saying-"

"_**NOW**_." The man barked. Zale nodded his head quickly and summoned a portal, but before he could walk through, a Corridor of Darkness opened near Sasuke and his friends.

Sora and Axel walked through.

Sasuke pulled a Kunai out and launched himself at Sora, who barely had time to block it with the Two-Across.

"Hey!!! Sasuke!! He's with me!!" Axel yelled. Sasuke backed off and nodded.

"Sorry." He said.

"Well, Zale, there he is. Looks like we need to capture him as well." The man said.

Zale smiled happily.

Axel looked up at the two and smirked, "Well, well. If it isn't the Order of Dawn. So you guys are even ripping of Organization XIII's uniform now?"

The man just chuckled, "You know we came before you, Axel. Zale, go back to the fortress. Take Renezal and get out of here. I'll deal with them all."

Zale gulped, "Am I in trouble too?"

"No. But you had better leave before I change my mind."

Zale opened a portal and appeared behind Sasuke and Sora, grabbed his female companion, and got the hell out of there.

Now it was just the man versus Neji, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Yuna, Rikku, Sora, Axel, Paine, and Kairi, as well as the thirty or so Naruto clones.

The man jumped down from his platform, landing about twenty feet infront of the group. He held his keyblade in his left hand, but backwords.(Similar to Ven from BBS)

He sighed and chuckled at the same time, "Last chance: Leave or die."

Naruto didn't say anything for once, but he did send all of his clones at the man at once. They all jumped and piled onto of the man.

"Yes!!" Naruto yelled.

But all the clones stood up in confusion. The man had disappeared.

One of the clones turned to them, and opened his mouth in shock, "Lookout!!!" He yelled.

The gang looked up and saw the man descending upon them from above, his keyblade not in hand for some reason.

"Sand Coffin!!!"

All of a sudden, a huge amount of sand covered the man. It began to constrict him as a boy with short red hair walked down a set of nearby stairs, his hand raised threateningly. He then scrunched his hand into a fist, causing the sand to crush the man.

"Good job, Gaara!!" Naruto called. Gaara didn't take any notice except for a slight smile.

The sand fell upon the ground...But there was no sign of the man or his corpse.

"What?" Gaara said in angry shock.

A bright flash of gray light appeared on the top of the steps, and the man appeared.

"So, you're all ninja, eh? Well, let's see...It's been a year or so... Might be a bit rusty.....But..." He bit his thumb so blood came out, and performed several hand gestures followed by slamming his hand into the ground, "Summoning Jutsu....."

A black light appeared behind the man, and after a few seconds, a Black Leopard took shape. On all fours it was about the man's height. It's tail had a spearhead attached to it, and it's paws had metal padding with several serrated blades replacing it's claws.

"Terrane," (Tear-ah-neh) The man said, "Find the one in hiding."

Terrane ran up the steps and broke a food stand by shoulder charging it. He found a boy who had a black, pointy pony tail and a green T-Jacket over a fish-net type shirt. The leopard struck him with his paw, sending him flying besides Kakashi.

The man smirked as Terrane slowly walked towards him, "Good boy, now, go to the Great Maw. Tell me if a mouse and a boy with silver hair are there, and wether they're alive or not."

The leopard complied and took off towards the Maw.

The man turned towards the group, now consisting of: Neji, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Gaara, Shikamaru, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Kairi, Sora, and Axel, as well as the clones.

"Now that we're all present, how 'bout we begin?"

The shadow clones charged towards the man, who simply swung his key at them, destroying them all.

Naruto gasped, "Wh-What?"

Suddenly, the man was behind Kakashi. Kakashi turned quickly, a kunai in hand. The man grabbed Kakashi's wrist and looked into his eyes. Kakashi opened his eyes in horror. After a few moments, the man brought his keyblade up and shoved it into Kakashi's chest.

"NO!!!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Everyone else just gasped.

The man, however, looked annoyed. And rightfully so, a puff of smoke appeared and Kakashi's body was replaced with a log of wood.

Sasuke didn't take time to smile in relief, he jumped forward and kicked the man backwords, doing a backflip after connecting and in mid air doing more hand signs.

"Fireball Jutsu!!!"

It sent the man a good thirty feet into the air.

He then pulled something out of a backpack he had left near the door.

It was a metal circle with a blade protruding. He held it in front of his face, and the blade became four, creating a huge shuriken.

He then put a kunai in his mouth and three between his fingers on his right hand.

Sasuke spun around and threw the mouthed-kunai at the man, which struck him in the leg. Then he launched the other three kunai at him, two hitting his gut and one hitting his neck. Finally, he threw the large shuriken at the man, opening a huge gash in his back.

The man fell thirty feet onto his front, pushing the two kunai in his gut and the one in his leg in deeper.

He stood up, "Ow," He muttered as he pulled the kunai from his neck and pointed it at Sasuke, "You know, you should be more f*cking careful with these things, there not toys," He pulled the other couple kunai out and tossed them to Sasuke.

Sasuke just looked at him strangely.

"Enough of this, everyone, attack!!!" Kakashi said.

Shikamaru cast his Shadow Possession Jutsu, trapping the man. Shikamaru then spread his arms wide, causing the man to as well. Gaara then sent sand to encase the mans arms so he couldn't do anything funny. Kakashi summoned his pack of dogs who bit onto the man, trapping him even more. Neji charged forward.

"Byakugan!!" He said, causing veins to pop out of his faces. He spun in a clockwise motion, striking the man with both palms. Then he front flipped over the man and struck him several times in the back. He continued like this for about a minute, then jumped away.

Yuna aimed both guns, and shot twelve round into the mans chest.

Rikku didn't do anything, talking about how wrong this was.

Sora ran forward and went into Valor form. He attacked the man until his MP ran out.

Naruto and Sasuke charged there respective signature moves, Rasengan and Chidori, and ran forward. The dogs gtfo of there. Chidori struck the man in the heart, while Rasengan struck him in the face.

Axel turned to Gaara, "That sand of yours flammable?"

Gaara smiled, "Yes."

Gaara called more sand, completely covering the man except his head. Axel threw his chakrams and they ignited, setting the sand on fire. Everybody watched the burning sand, until it turned to glass. (I think that's what happens when sand is lit)

Shikamaru kept his Shadow Possession on, "Kakashi...Your up."

Kakashi's hand suddenly burst into lightning, "Lightning Blade!!!"

He charged forward, striking the glass, destroying it, and hitting the man's gut.

The glass broken, the dogs gone, and the sand burned away, Shikamaru was the only thing keeping the corpse up.

He was about to let go of the Jutsu when he heard laughing from the 'corpse'.

"Got it." He said in mid laugh.

The man then brought his hands down _while in the Jutsu_, causing Shikamaru to do the same.

"Wha-What?" Shikamaru muttered in shock. The man moved his hand so that Shikamaru's went towards his Kunai pouch, opened it, and removed one. The man forced Shikamaru to bring it towards his own throat.

"Bring. Me. The. Girl." The man said.

Sora cast a beam of light on the shadow so that the man lost control. Shikamaru fell backwards onto his ass.

The man put his hands on his hips, "You guys are a pain, you know that? And here I was thinking we could share a pint at the bar later," He shrugged, "Oh well. Looks like I really need to actually-"

Suddenly, Terrane returned, limping and bleeding.

The man looked sadly at his Feline companion and sent him away to rest, "I guess they lived. Wonder what Riku used..."

Sora perked his head up at this, "Riku?!?! What are you talking about?!?"

Rikku looked surprised, "I'm right here?" She said with a confused look on her face.

Sora and the man turned to look at Rikku and there eyes went wide.

"Damn..." They both said with there mouths hanging open. Rikku laughed a bit.

Sora then turned back towards the man and got into a fighting stance, "What did you do with Riku?"

Kairi tried to run out but Paine blocked her, "Something's happened to Riku?" She asked Sora

Rikku looked at Kairi, "I'm right here..." She said quietly.

Kairi looked at her for a second, "A different Riku."

"Oh." Rikku smiled.

Sora shook his head, "Enough!! Where is Riku?!?"

The man laughed and Sora's blood began to boil.

"Don't worry," The man said, "He's alive. Either that or he and the rat had a friend with them. Did they, Sora?"

Sora opened his mouth in surprise, "How did you-"

"Know your name? It's simple, we've met before." The man cut Sora off.

"What?" Sora said.

Out of no where, many portals of darkness opened on the ledge the man had been standing on.

And out came....

The Organization?!?!?

One of them walked forward and removed there hood, revealing himself to be Xemnas.

"Sora!!! Go!!! Save her!! We will hold him off, get her and get out of here!!"

Sora looked shocked, Then went into his stance, "Like you will help us."

But he was proven wrong as Xemnas, and, apparently, Saix, jumped of the ledge with the Aerial Blades and Claymore in hand, respectively, and charged towards the man.

Another member lowered his hood and called his weapon, revealing himself to be Marluxia, "GO!! Don't think this is over, we just want to be ALIVE to be able to kill you. And we can't if he gets his target. GO!!" He said as he brought his weapon down at an angle the man managed to block.

Sora, seeing this as genuine, ran towards the hole in the wall, as did everyone else, except Axel.

"Axel, let's go!!"

"Nu-uh. This is like a family reunion for me, I wouldn't miss it," He walked over with a blue stone in his hand and placed it on Sora's forehead. After a few seconds, Roxas and an un-known woman with black hair that faintly resembled Kairi appeared beside Sora. Both of them were in organization cloaks.

"How did you...??" Sora asked. Axel ignored him.

"Roxas. Xion. Long time no see." He said, embracing his two friends. He handed the stone to Sora.

"Keep that. It's gonna be the start of a new journey for you."

Sora looked at them for a while, then nodded and began to walk away, then turned back, "Roxas...Do you want me to summon your keyblades?"

Roxas smirked, and looked to Sora, "Nah, I got it covered." Sora gasped as Roxas summoned them all by himself, and the black haired girl summoned the Kingdom Key.

Sora shook his head, "Not even going to ask, take care of yourselves."

He walked into the hole as Merlin, having came back in through the window, repaired the wall with magic. They all sat around, Kairi sitting right next to Sora, until the sounds of battle stopped.

They opened the door, and saw the outer area was completely destroyed. Everyone was gone, but the Org.'s cloaks were on the floor.

Everybody began to walk out, Paine and Kairi last. But before they could leave, the door slammed shut. They turned around to see Zeoniz, the man with the book, holding his hand out having just performed magic.

"I can't believe you all forgot about me. I never even left!!"

Paine and Kairi didn't answer, Paine just pushed Kairi behind her.

"Now, come peacefully. There has yet to be a casualty, let's keep it that way."

Kairi spoke up, "Leave me alone!! Go away!!"

Zeoniz smiled, "Ignorant girl...You've got it all wrong. We're not after you..."

Suddenly, the man's book lashed out several pages, rapping Paine in them so that she resembled a mummy. Then, the man called a portal behind her and poked her forehead so she fell backwards into it.

Kairi gasped and fell on her ass, "Wh...What?"

The man smiled as he walked through the portal, "Farewell...Princess..." He whispered as he left.

**20 MINUTES LATER**Kairi had finished explaining what had happened. Rikku and Yuna were heart broken. But Kairi managed to persuade every one to help look for Riku.

As they walked to the Maw, they saw Leon, Cloud, Tidus, Auron, and Damien, who had Riku over his shoulder with Micky under his arm, walking towards the town.

Sora and Kairi saw Riku on Damien's shoulder and ran forward, Sora practically ripping him away from Damien, who just shrugged.

"Riku!!!" Sora and Kairi yelled. He was unconsience. Sora summoned his keyblade and pointed it at Damien, who had his gun pointed back at Sora in an instant.

"What did you do to him!?!?!" Sora yelled.

"Nice to see you, too, Spike," He put one finger on the keyblade and pushed it down, "I didn't do anything. I saved him. He and the mouse fell off a cliff and I used my grappling hook to stop them. Healed 'em up pretty nice, too. There fine. Now get that thing out of my space or I'll tear your head off."

Sora ignored him and put Riku over his shoulder, taking Micky too.

Rikku and Yuna, who had had there heads down the whole way, looked up and had a shocked look on there faces.

"Tidus?!?!" Yuna called, "Auron?!"

Tidus looked in there direction and his mouth went wide. After the shock wore off, they ran to each other and embraced, then Tidus hugged Rikku and Rikku and Yuna hugged Auron.

"Aww, that's kinda nice" Damien said

"Tidus!! Oh my god, I've missed you so much." Yuna said, grabbing Tidus' shirt and did not let go.

Tidus didn't say a word, but a lone tear came down his face as he held her tighter.

**5 MINUTES LATER: THE CENTRAL BUISSINES DISTRICT (Not in the games) (THIS IS WHERE MY COUSIN TOOK OVER.)**

Everyone was walking in the town, mostly happy. Although all the girls had gone back to Merlin's to freshen up.

"Hang on a sec." Sora said as he brought Micky and Riku to a fountain. He cupped water in his hands and splashed it in both there faces, waking them up.

Micky remembered little of what had happened, but Riku remembered everything.

He kept it to himself.

After several minutes of questions, Damien asked, "Mouse, you got that stone I told you to get off the big guy's head?"

Micky looked at him, confused, then remembered. "Oh, yea!" He said, reaching into his pockets and pulling out the stone.

"Awesome." He reached over and snatched it from him, "Well gents, I have all that I need. It was nice working with you, but I need to take my leave. Take care of yourselves."

He began to walk away, but Micky called his name and he turned back to them. "What?"

Riku took his hands out of his pockets, "You saved our asses back there, man. From the heartless, Chernabog, and the....Fall...." He cut himself off, "Anyway, let us repay you."

Damien raised an eyebrow, "With?"

Micky piped in, "I think we're all hungry right about now, so why don't we go to a restaurant or something? Our treat."

Damien smirked and chewed on that for a while, "I dunno...I've got to be somewhere..." He straightened up, "Ah, what the hell. I can always get them later. Where do you have in mind?"

Sora again looked pissed at this. Couldn't Riku and Micky tell he didn't like this guy?

"Uh," Riku looked towards Micky, who shrugged, "I dunno...I haven't eaten around here before."

Damien rubbed his chin, "Hit the Bar?" He said. He looked at Cloud, "Hey, Blondie, What's the legal drinking age around here?"

Cloud gritted his teeth at the insult about his hair, but said, "Fifteen."

Damien clapped his hands together several times, "Let's go!! You guys drink at all?" He asked them.

The older ones nodded, and the kids just seemed to want to try it.

Tidus spoke up, "Shouldn't we wait for the girls to come back from 'freshening' up'?"

Leon smirked, "You can go tell them where we're heading and meet us there. I think a couple beers is just what we need."

Everyone agreed and headed to a nearby Club called the _Silver Shot _without Tidus, as he went to get the girls.

"Sounds like my kind of place." Damien laughed. Riku and Leon smirked.

They walked in and ordered tables big enough to fit the whole group. Turns out the club was also a very nice restaurant-Bar combo.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikamaru had to lie about there age; They didn't intend to drink, anyway.

They filed into the long seats of one of the two tables they had paid for. Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, Cloud, a seat for Tidus, & Sora sat on one side, Sora on the end near the wall. Riku, Damien, Micky, Leon, Shikamaru, and Neji sat on the the other side, Riku at the open end. The other table was for the girls. Auron sat at the bar drinking his special stuff. Gaara had gone and sat on the roof of the building.

They made small talk about the bar, the location, the fights, and several woman inside, until the waitress came.

"Hi, guys!!" She said cheerfully, "What can I get you?"

Everybody looked at her, she had long black hair and was very pretty.

"Spicy Nachos and a Bud Light, please." Leon said.

"Three orders of Ramen and a cup of Sake." Kakashi said, ordering for him and his two students. He was surprised they had Ramen.

"Uh, Grilled Fish and a ...pop?" Sora said, not wanting to drink.

Shikamaru looked at Sora, then the waiter, "I'll have the same as him, but with tea."

Neji stretched his Neck when he was asked, "Whatever. Give me the same as Kakashi. Ramen and Sake."

The waitress pointed her pen at him, "You legal age?"

"Fifteen." He responded.

"Kay." She said quickly.

"BLT and fries with a Silver Bullet." Cloud muttered. (If you don't know what a i mean by silver bullet, gtfo)

"Burrito and Sea-Salt milkshake." Riku said.

Damien smiled again, "Order of onion rings, garden salad, chicken sandwich, and a Molson Canadian, if you please."

The waitress took there menus and walked to the kitchen.

After she left, Cloud looked over at Damien.

"So," Cloud asked, "What's your story? You just sort of came out of no where."

Damien smirked just like Sasuke normally does, "Meh. Not all that interesting."

Micky, who had not ordered, looked at Damien, "Tell us. Why did you want that stone so bad? Why were you at the Maw? Why'd you save us?"

Damien laughed, "I can see there are a lot of questions. Let's see..." He furrowed his brow.

"Why are you in Hollow Bastion?" Leon asked aloofly.

"Because. I'm looking for my brother. When the heartless took over our world, I was eight. He was ten. We didn't end up on the same world. I landed in some town. Something like Traben Town...Trapper Town....Travel Town...?"

"Traverse Town?" Leon asked.

Damien pointed at Leon, "That's the one. Anyway, I landed there with the gun my brother gave me as a gift," He held up his weapon, "The _Rifle de la Piqueta_ was what he called it. It means Pickaxe Rifle, last time I checked. I was found by a man named Xehanort and-"

"What?!?!" They all said, even the Ninjas.

"Hm? Yea...Xehanort. Anyway, I-"

"You were one of his apprentices?!?" Sora yelled, on the verge of summoning his keyblade.

"Uh...You could say that...Along with his students before me. Terra, Ven, and Aqua."

"Describe this 'Xehanort' to us." Cloud said.

"Uh...Bald, White beard, pointed ears, cool clothes. That kind of stuff."

Everyone shook there heads, "That's not him."

"_Anyway_," Damien said, "He had an unbelievable knowledge of everything I could have hoped for, even my rifle. So I trained with him and the others, who were keyblade warriors," He lifted his hand to show everyone not to interrupt him again, "Then, there was a problem. He went missing and they left without me. So, I stole a gummi ship and decided to start looking for my brother. On the way, I heard about these," He held out the stone Micky had gotten for him, "The Stones of Eternal Sin. Apparently, if someone can get them all together, if they are all used at the same time, they can wipe out entire countries, entire worlds, even existence itself if the person is strong enough," He held out three of the stones, "I've managed to collect three, plus the one from Chernabog."

"So you want to destroy existence?" Micky asked.

Damien smiled, "Nah. Each stone grants a unique power to the holder. One let's me defy gravity, one let's me heal any injury to anybody, and one let's me move any body part at rapid rates."

The waitress walked back in with all of there food. After she placed it on the table, she walked away.

"Matter of fact..."

Damien jumped up and followed the girl into the back room. The gang continued on in normal conversation until they saw Damien coming back, adjusting his T-Jacket. He no longer had the goggles on his neck.

Naruto had trouble controlling his laughter, and that made Damien laugh a bit too.

Sasuke's eyes went wide, "That was fast. Did you just comit a rape?"

Damien smirked, "Like my warrant for arrest needs to get any bigger."

Micky was about to question him on this, but Tidus and the girls (Consisting of Kairi, Yuna, Rikku, Yuffie, and Tifa) walked into the bar and asked the host something, who pointed to them. Leon, Cloud, Sora, Riku, and Micky, waved.

Damien looked over at them and his jaw almost hit the floor. He looked up towards the roof and put his hands in a thankful motion, "Thank you, Jesus" He whispered

Sora caught this movement and glared at him angrily.

"Hey, guys!!!" Yuffie called to them, smiling.

Everyone else did their greetings, and the girls sat down while Tidus took his seat. After about ten minutes, the girls had eaten a bit and decided to go on the dance floor. Tidus went with Yuna, Tifa forced Cloud and Leon to go, and Yuffie had torn Sasuke out of his chair and taken him, who struggled the whole way.

Kairi and Rikku had each gotten a fruit, non alchoholic, type of drink and were sitting near the Pool Tables.

Damien looked at Kairi, then Riku, "She taken?"

Riku laughed, "Kairi and Sora are _special friends_." He said these last two words with air quotations.

Damien's eyes widened as he looked at Sora, "Really?! Dude!! I'm actually impressed!! That's a quality woman right there, maybe you're not as big a loser as I thought." He laughed.

Sora blushed, "Well...We're not really dating or anything..."

"I take that back," Damien smirked. He looked over at Kairi, then at Sora, then Riku, then at his drink, which he promptly finished while standing up and said, "Be right back."

Sora, hearing this, practically _dived _over everybody on his side of the table, but hit his head on the corner which everyone promptly laughed at.

Damien turned his head at this sight and smirked as he walked towards Kairi. He sat on the pool table she was near.

"Heyo deya. (His way of saying 'Hello There')" He said, the same warm smile on his face.

She turned to face him, "Hi!!" She said cheerfully. Damien wondered if she greeted everybody like that or if it was just the booze. He looked over and saw Sora still struggling to get up, now with the inclusion of beer bottle shards in his forehead.

_Dumbass,_ Damien thought. He looked back at Kairi, "So, I take it you're this Kairi everyones been mentioning?"

She put her drink down, "Yep. And you are?"

Damien jumped off the table, put his left leg behind his right, and bowed, "The One and Only Damien Thorn, Miss Kairi."

_This guy's funny. _She thought. She looked over at the guy's table and saw Sora struggling to get up with glass in his head and gasped.

"Scuse me for a minute." She said, turning to face him. She ran towards the guys.

Damien straightened out and looked pissed, "Fuck!" He said, shaking his head.

Kairi ran to the table and noticed Sora was gone. She asked where he was and Micky said he had gone to the washroom to clean up. Figuring going after him would be a bad idea, she sat down next to Riku and Micky. Riku adjusted his seating position and grew a little nervous. Ever since he had met her, he had had a small crush on her. When she got kidnapped by the heartless, it became more then a small crush.

Damien stood there thinking about what had happened, and wondered if he should go check on Spike. Nah, he though. He looked around the bar, seeing if there was anything else to do. Then he saw Rikku talking to a waiter. He again looked up at the ceiling and put his hands in a thanking gesture and mouthed, 'You're too good to me."

He waited until she was done talking and then walked over to her, "Heyo Deya."

She looked at him and said, "Hi! You're a friend of the gang, right?"

He thought about that for a second, _Am I getting in too deep with these guys? _Meh.

"Er..Yea," He said, smiling and scratching the back of his head, "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why are you and your friend in the white so down? I have a feeling you're more...Fun...Than that." He laughed and she grinned, then frowned.

"Oh...A friend of ours got kidnapped today. Me and Yunie are going to go look for her tomorrow."

"Yunie?"

"My cousin. Her names Yuna. She's the one in white and pink."

"Oh," He said, "Are you sure just the two of you can go on an adventure like that?"

She straightened up and smiled, "Oh, yea!! I'm pretty tough if I do say so myself." She took a sip of her drink.

"I wouldn't doubt it," Damien said, playing along, "But, uh, what's the outfit have to do with fighting? Every warrior I've met wears gear for battle. Or, is it just that you like having random guys come up and hit on you?" He laughed at the last part, and she just grinned and shook her head sideways.

She looked down at her clothes, "Oh. I'm a thief..." She said, a little difficulty saying that to a new friend.

Damien just smirked, "We've got something in common. Steal, steal, steal, fight, fight, fight. Float like a butterfly, sting like a thermonuclear fusion bomb."

Rikku raised an eyebrow at this, but laughed anyway.

They made some more small talk just as Sora walked out from the washroom and returned to his seat to find that Riku was gone. He looked over towards Damien and saw he was talking to Rikku, not Kairi. So, he figured, they must have gone to hang out somewhere and were probably waiting for him. He asked Micky where they went, and he said they had gone outside to the front.

And outside they were.

Kairi was looking over a railing down towards the Castle she had once been trapped in. The same Castle Riku and Sora had fought in several times. Riku was leaning against the same rail, looking in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. They were both quiet, but it was cool. Kairi had suggested they all go outside to get some fresh air, but only Riku agreed.

Riku stole a glance at Kairi. He felt like laughing at the irony. They had been friends for years, yet this was the only time they had ever been completely alone together.

Kairi looked over at him, and Riku quickly looked away, he started to blush. He heard her giggle a bit, and when he turned to look back at her, she was looking back over the railing.

_Damnit_, He thought, _Why am I like this around her now adays?_He opened his mouth to speak, but Sora came running out, calling their names.

_God damnit, Sora. Worst possible timing._"Hey!!" He said, bending over to catch a breath, "What's goin on?"

Kairi turned and smiled at him, "Oh, nothing. Me and Riku are just getting some fresh air."

Sora looked at Riku, who just shrugged. Sora picked up a hint of anger on his face.

"Uh, okay...I-"

"I'm gonna go for a walk." Riku cut Sora off. He pushed off of the railing, pulled his hands out of his pockets, and started to walk away.

Kairi looked at Sora quickly, then back at her seething friend, "Riku?"

He turned around, "I just want to go get my coat the Gummi Ship. No worries." He turned back around and kept walking.

Sora looked at Kairi, "What was that all about?"

Kairi shrugged worriedly, "I don't know...Should we follow him?"

Sora gave a devilish grin, "Yes-er-ee."

Riku walked down the streets, pulsating in anger. _Why did Sora always get in the way of things?!?_

He ran his hands through his hair, and then angrily threw a nearby garbage can to the ground.

"DAMNIT!!!" He yelled as he turned the corner.

He was pissed. Plain and simple. But then he started to feel bad, Kairi obviously only had feelings for Sora, why should he be mad at them then?

"A good question."

Riku spun around to see where the voice had come from, but there was no one there.

_What the hell? I didn't just make that up, did I?_"Nope"

Riku spun back around, but, again, no one was there.

"Who's there?" He asked, turning his head in every direction while asking.

"Nobody"

Riku summoned his Way to the Dawn, "Alright, come out right now!!"

"No"

Riku angrily kicked a nearby chain link door that led to an alley of its hinges; Nothing. "Show yourself or get ready for a fight!!"

"You sure you want to fight me again?"

Riku's froze, _What did he just say?_

"You heard me."

Riku slowly looked at every window, every door, every area someone could be hiding.

"You could just ask nicely."

Riku angrily snapped, "NO!! What do you want?!?"

"I wanna talk. But, where, oh, where could I be?"

Riku was on the verge of busting down every door and breaking every window he could see on the street, "No more games. Come out."

"Only if I get a hug"

"WHAT?!?! No!!! No hug!!!"

"Alright, so be it. Heads up."

Rike backed up, thinking a person would be attacking him. But instead, a small green piece of paper landed infront of him. He picked it up. It read, 'Good for one hug.'

"What the hell do you want?!?"

"Alright, I've had my fun. Turn around."

Riku slowly turned...and saw nothing. He was on the verge of yelling again, but a burst of gray light appeared infront of his eyes and a man in white walked out of it about twenty feet from Riku.

Riku almost dropped his weapon in a mixture of anger, pain, fear, and hate. "You again?"

"Me again. I just want to talk. No weapons." The man put his hands out, showing no weapons.

Riku lifted the WTD higher, "Yea, lot of good that does when you have keyblades."

The man laughed, "Fair enough. I see you're healing quite well. That's good. Can't have any serious injuries, now, can we?"

Riku angrily glared at the man, "What do you want?"

The man lifted his hand and shook his finger at Riku, "I already told you, Riku, I want to talk."

_Bastard_. Riku thought

"Hey!"

_Damn, he can read my thoughts._

"Yep"

Riku angrily ran towards the man with his key held high. _Right swing_, his mind told his muscles. The man backflipped away upon reading his thoughts.

The white clad antagonizer put his hands on his hips, "I know why you're angry."

He jumped backwords as Riku took a large slash with the WTD, "Yea!!! Because you killed my friend and tried to kill me and the King!!"

The man nodded slowly once, and pointed at Riku for a second, "That, AND, because of Sora and Kairi."

Riku shot a blast of dark energy at the man. The man just, basically, bitch-slapped the energy and it disappeared, "Chill out, spazz. I know how it feels to have you're, quote-unquote 'allies' treat you like that. Well, not really because my allies actually _notice _me."

Riku charged at the man again and thrust forward. He just sidestepped and pushed the WTD into the ground with his index finger.

"I know, I know. Dick move. Have you ever actually realized the obvious truth? If Sora and Kairi ever hooked up, where would that leave you? Right now it's the three amigos, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. But, if those two realize there feelings for each other, where does that leave you? In the dust, where you belong. The dust. The dawn. Both start something. Both end something. Dust is life. We start from it. We end from it. Dawn? We start the day with it. We end the day with it. Riku, you don't belong with them. You belong with us. You belong with the Order. Join the Dawn."

Before Riku could attack again, he heard Sora call him. Several seconds later, Kairi did as well. He saw them turn the corner and looked in the man's direction. He looked at Riku as gray light began to rise against the mans legs.

"Remember these words, Your limit is the fine line between what can and cannot kill you. That will be more help to you than you can imagine. Just as well, remember my offer, it's for three days. I will find you then and you will give me your answer."

The gray light covered the man from head-to-toe and he disappeared.

"Riku!!!" Sora yelled as he caught up with him, panting, "Why do you have the Way to Dawn out?"

Riku looked at his key, and dispersed it, "There was a stray heartless." He said.

"Really?" Sora asked as Kairi caught up with them, "You better report that to Leon and Cloud."

"Yea. Sure." He said, secretly rolling his eyes.

Kairi walked up closer, "What's wrong, Riku? You seem angry about something."

Riku just shrugged in annoyance, "I'm fine. We may as well go back to the bar."

Sora put his hands behind his head, "What about your coat?"

Riku quickly turned his head to Sora, "I don't need it anymore."

Sora looked at him with his eyebrow raised, "Oh...Kay?"

Before they could question Riku further, he began to walk away, "If you guys don't mind, I'm going to go back to the bar. Me and the kid in orange were having a delightful discussion over blindfolds and head bands."

Kairi and Sora looked at each other, then at Riku, then back at each other, "What's his problem?" Sora asked.

Kairi just shook her head and ran after Riku, with Sora trailing behind her.

Damien was still talking to Rikku, and was beginning to thank god more and more after every minute.

_Just a few more words..._He thought, _Just need to say the right thing...And maybe my night won't end up so badly after all_

He opened his mouth to speak, but Yuna and Tidus walked over.

"Hey, Rikku!! And who's this?" Yuna asked, nicely.

Damien's first thought was _Tell her to F*CK OFF_ but he remembered Rikku was her cousin, so he nicely said, "Damien Thorn, The Greatest Shot In the Galaxy."

Yuna laughed, "Oh yea? Bet I could beat you at target practice."

_Hmm, and I thought Arrogance was __**my**__ signature, _he thought. On the outside he just smiled, then he pointed at Tidus.

"Hey aren't you the guy who got his ass out of that fight against the big guy while we stayed?"

Tidus smirked, "Aren't you the guy who tried to kill all of us in cold blood?"

Rikku looked at Damien, a shocked look on her face. He shrugged and said, "No big deal. Nobody got hurt. Plus, if memory serves, I saved your ass from all those heartless."

Tidus laughed a bit, "Whatever," He smiled, "So what are you two doing?"

_Hopefully each other soon, _he thought.

"Nothing much, just chatt'n, having a couple drinks." He said with that smile on his face.

Yuna laughed, "Sounds like you're having a fun time."

Rikku looked at her cousin, "Yep. How's the dancing going?"

Yuna smiled while Tidus frowned a bit, "Tidus can't dance," She said, playfully punching him, "Music sucks. But otherwise, it's fun. You and you're friend should join us."

Rikku looked up at Damien, "Want to?"

Damien looked around, "Meh. I'm sort of tired from fighting earlier," He looked at Yuna, "You said the music sucks? Maybe I can help. I was the vocalist of an old band, but I still remember the songs."

She chewed on that, "Not my choice, but I'm sure they'd let you try. Come on, guys."

The group weaved their way through the dance floor. On the way, they saw Tifa almost ripping Leon and Cloud apart/Dancing with them while Yuffie and Sasuke watched in amazement. They also passed a group of clearly high Moogles.

Just as the four reached the stage, a song Yuna said 'Was fantastic' Came on, so Damien decided against the singing thing. Yuna and Tidus tried to Dance. Rikku looked for Damien, but he was several yards away talking to a short blonde kid.

She walked over and started to dance with Yuna and Tidus.

* * *

Sora and Kairi entered the bar and looked around for Riku, who had managed to get way ahead of them.

They went back to their tables, and saw that he, Micky, and the Ninja's were all gone.

Then they realized they were in the wrong restaurant.

They went to the _right _place and saw everybody sitting down, Riku with his eyes closed on the verge of sleeping with his arms cross over his chest.

Sora looked a little indesisive, "Should we wake him?" He asked Kairi.

Luckily, they didn't have to choose.

The door to the front of the restaurant was kicked of its hinges and in walked two men, one with a burnt face and clawed clove, the other with a machete and hockey mask.

The man with the burnt face smiled and chuckled evily as he looked around the bar. His eyes landed on the table which our heroes were sitting at.

"Voorhees, go get the kid with silver hair, but don't kill him. Anybody else is fine. Hear me? YOU-NO-KILL-SILVER-HAIR. Got it?"

The man with the hockey mask didn't even answer, he just walked forward with his boots making loud footsteps.

"Prick." The burnt man said. He looked around the bar again, people having not really noticed them. "Now...Where is this Thorn kid Maleficent was talking about...?"

He walked forward and passed a pool table. He saw a table where a family was sitting, beside the dad was a nine year old.

The man walked over and evily said, "That's bad parenting. Having a kid in a bar." before stabbing every member of the family with his glove. A big muscular guy came over and grabbed the man by the shirt. The man smiled and snapped his fingers. Several Shadow heartless with the mans trademark glove appeared and slaughtered the man.

"Cute little fella's, aren't they?" He asked no one in particular. He looked up and saw, near the stage, Rikku, Yuna, Damien, and Tidus.

"Time to make his life a living nightmare." He snickered as he walked towards them.

**  
Wow  
I dunno what I think of that chapter. It was fun to write, actaully a blast, but I dunno if you guys liked it or not. Please leave a review so I can know wether or not I should do more chapters like that.  
Anyway, Disclaimers.  
Don't own Any FF character or the Moogles, don't own the song (Poets of the Fall do. check them out;), don't own Jason or Freddy  
**


	8. Battle of the Slashers Part One

**Battle of the Slashers (Part one)**

Not much to say really, Except Riku is starting to...Well, you'll see.  
Also, if you don't enjoy slasher movies or don't watch them, you'' be really confused here.  
Also, There is something wrong with my PMing inbox. I do not recieve sent PMs for reasons I'm unaware of. If you have a PM to send, go to my profile page and click 'Email'. Type in the words that come up and email your Message to me.  
Again, Disclaimer will be at end of chapter.  
Here we go.

Sora and Kairi stood near the table for almost three minutes contemplating wether or not to wake Riku and ask what was wrong. It was after the fifteenth time of looking at each other and quietly whispering what to do that Kakashi turned his head towards them.

"What's the matter?" He asked, resting his head on the back of his hands.

Sora stopped whispering and turned to Kakashi, "Er...Nothing, our friend is just pissed about something."

"Hmm. And you don't know why?" He asked, blinking his visible eye.

Sora angrily threw his hands up, "We have no idea why!! It's really frustrating."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head, "Hmm. Could it have something to do with your girlfriend?"

After about thirty seconds of awkwardly looking back and forth between Kairi, Kakashi, and Riku, Sora managed to squeeze out, "She's not my Girlfriend..."

Riku, who had been pretending to sleep all along, abruptly stood up, left the table, and walked towards the washroom without saying a word.

Naruto squinted his eyes at Riku, "This normal for him?"

Kairi shook her head and sighed, "Not really...Well not like this..."

He shrugged, "Seems like a jerk to me."

Sora slammed both hands onto the table and looked at Naruto, "Well you don't know him."

Kakashi put his hands up to separate the two, "All right, settle down. Why don't you and Kairi both take a seat and discuss a way to fix the problem? Besides, my team needs to go back to our hotel. I imagine Leon will tell you of our plans tomorrow morning."

Sora looked over at Kakashi, "Plans?"

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Your new adventure. There was a reason you were told to come to Hollow Bastion."

Sora opened his mouth to say something but Neji suddenly stood up and walked away from the table, "Shall I fetch Sasuke?"

"Please." Kakashi answered.

Neji walked towards the dance floor while Naruto, Shikamaru (Who was actually asleep until Naruto punched him in the temple), and Kakashi stood and walked towards the back door.

"Well, see you tomorrow morning. We're going to go get Gaara. If Neji and Sasuke come back to the table, tell them we've already left." Kakashi said with his back to them. Then the three ninja were on there way.

Sora just slowly nodded. He looked over at Kairi, "Do you wanna go check on Riku?"

Kairi sighed again and hunched her shoulders, "Maybe it's best if we each try one on one?"

Sora shrugged, "Whatever, you want to go first?"

Kairi suddenly opened her mouth in shock and pointed behind Sora.

He looked to where her finger was and his mouth also went wide.

A huge man with a hockey mask had a strand of barbed wire and was strangling an old guy with it. After the guy died, the man shoved him to the floor and pulled a machete from the neck of a nearby person who had been sitting at one of the tables. The man then looked in Sora's direction and saw him and Kairi. He slowly walked towards them with his boots making loud footsteps. It was at this time Sora and Kairi noticed most of the people in the bar-restaurant section of the place had been killed.

Kairi placed her hand over her mouth, "Oh my god..."

Sora summoned his keyblade and turned to her, "Go get Riku and hide!!"

Kairi looked at him reluctantly, hand still over her mouth, and nodded slowly. She ran towards the washrooms at top speed.

Sora turned his head back towards the man. He was slowly advancing on our spiky haired hero, machete held menacingly. The bar lights created an evil shadow over his mask, making him look even more terrifying. Sora grimaced as he held his keyblade in sweating palms, his heart racing faster with every step the man made towards him.  
**  
**Sora looked to both sides, seeing if any help was near. He was actually horrified of this man.

**(It gets sort of difficult to refer to Jason as 'The man' so I'm just going to call him Jason, although Sora does not know him by name.)**

Unfortunately, there was no help.

Jason was about thirty feet infront of Sora, who was almost frozen from fear, and was coming up on him quickly.

Well, as quick as Jason could move.

Sora backed up several feet. _What am I going to do?_ He thought.

He then remembered someone wasn't accounted for at the table.

Where was Micky?

Sora thought about this for several moments, but stopped when Jason's machete was thrown at full speed towards his chest. He did a side cartwheel and landed near the bar counter and several bar stools.

He jumped over the bar counter and sat there, thinking, his back resting against a glass fridge filled with goodies.

_Crap. What is this guy? _He thought, _Not human...Not a nobody...Not a heartless.... His skin is decayed, so he must be a zombie or something._

He stopped breathing when he heard Jason's loud footsteps behind the counter. Jason hadn't seen him jump over the thing.

_He must be blind, _He thought as sweat poured down his forehead.

Jason looked around the bar for his prey. He picked up his machete slowly as he scanned the area with his good eye. He stopped when he saw movement. He raised the machete and slowly walked forward towards it....

And was struck across the face by the Reverse Kingdom Key for his troubles.

Sora heard the noise and jumped to his feet. He looked over the counter and saw Jason swinging his Machete at King Micky, who was flipping over Jason and hitting him as many times as he could before getting punched through the air. Micky landed on the bar and skidded on it for its full length before Sora grabbed him and pulled him below the counter.

"Your Majesty!! Are you okay?!?" Sora asked after sitting Micky down.

"Uhn...Yea...I'm alright," He said, while rubbing his stomache, "He's strong."

"Scary, too." Sora added. Micky nodded in agreement.

"Where's Riku?" He asked.

Almost as an answer to his question, Riku charged out of the hallway that led to the bar area with the Way to the Dawn in his hands and swung it down at Jason, who blocked it with his machete, creating an X with the two weapons.

Riku continued to push down, trying to get the machete to slash Jason's throat. Jason reached out with his left hand and grabbed Riku by the shoulder. Riku smirked, thinking this was a pathetic excuse for a defense, but gasped when he was thrown across the room. He went upside down and hit a large Neon Beer bottle that exploded into sparks back-first as he toppled down onto a bar table.

"Ouch." He said as he dusted himself off. He pushed off of the table and stood, getting into his regular stance. He stared angrily at Jason.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Jason stood there without saying a word. He remembered his orders to not kill the silver haired kid and slowly turned around to face the bar where Micky and Sora were, but Riku fired a blast of dark energy at him that took a chunk out of his right side. Jason looked down at the injury and quickly spun around to face Riku, anger radiating off of him.

Riku laughed arrogantly, "Awww. What's the matter? Are you a wee bit upset?"

Jason responded by picking up one of those spike things that waitresses put checks on and threw it like a dart at Riku's face. Riku back-rolled out of the way of the dart, forwards rolled towards Jason, and swung the WTD at his arm, which he struck and sent blood spurting out. Riku then kicked Jason's machete away.

"Let's go Riku!" Sora whispered. He looked behind him and saw Auron charging towards something with his sword in hand. And to Auron's left was Kairi, who had her own Keyblade out and was fearfully looking towards where Auron had ran towards. Sora nudged Micky, who shook his head quickly. Sora then mouthed 'He'll be fine' and grabbed Micky by the ear as he ran towards Kairi and Auron.

Riku saw Sora running away and angrily glared at him. _Coward_, he thought. He jumped out of the way of Jason's punch and kicked him in the chin, which hardly phased him. He backflipped onto a table and reached into his back pocket for a smoke bomb he had been been given by Naruto.

Jason reached over and grabbed a wine bottle, which he smashed while holding the neck of it, creating a weapon. He walked forward with the bottle.

_Closer..._ Riku thought to himself. Jason was several feet away with the broken bottle held menacingly.

_A bit closer..._ Jason was now within sword striking distance.

_Couple inches_.... Jason raised the bottle weapon above his head upside down.

_Now_. Riku threw the Smoke bomb as hard as he could into Jason's face, causing him to be blinded. Riku front-flipped over Jason and landed behind him. He brought the WTD up and stabbed througt Jason's back and out his abdomen.

"Yes!!" Riku yelled happily. He pulled his blade out of Jason and watched him fall to the ground.

He turned to where Micky and Sora had gone and began to slowly walked towards them. _Wait until I get my hands on him..._

He suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right calf. He looked down and saw Jason had shoved the bottle into his leg. Jason stood and gave Riku a beastly uppercut that was just short of deadly. He was sent flying and smashed the generic mirror behind the bar, several shards of the glass piercing his back, and landed on his ass.

"Ahhhh!!" He yelled in pain. He tried to sweep the shards off with his left hand, but his shoulder couldn't move that far back, so he just sat there for a second.

_This guys good, _he thought to himself as he adjusted his pained back. He looked around the bar and, after thinking for a moment, grabbed a cloth, a bottle of scotch, and a lighter. He popped the cork out of the bottle, put the end of the cloth in the mouth of it, turned the bottle upside down to wet the cloth, and flicked the lighter, causing the cloth to catch fire. He stood up and threw the bottle at Jason. It smashed on his face, causing his whole body to ignite.

Riku was about to smile, but suddenly realized his mistake. Instead of fighting this evil, dead, monster, he was now fighting this evil, dead, FLAMING monster.

Jason picked up his machete and looked at Riku, even angrier than before. Riku jumped back over the bar and held his WTD in tired hands.

The flaming Jason cocked his head to the side at this. He was wondering why Riku didn't die like all his other prey. Jason lifted his machete (Also flaming) and stalked toward Riku.

Riku lifted his key above his head and brought it down; but, in a cruel twist of fate, the sweat on his hands basically lubed the WTD up and sent it away from him. Riku was so distracted by this he did not see a flaming punch to the stomache coming, but sure as hell felt it. He sunk to his knees and coughed heavily. He wiped his lip with his thumb and saw blood was coming from his mouth. _Twice in one day?_ He thought to himself. He looked up and saw Jason had his machete raised above his head and was about to finish Riku. He bowed his head, either praying or looking for a saving grace.

Luckily, he got one.

Or at least, a momentary one.

A grey bolt of energy came from the ground, sending Jason flying through the air. Riku had a WTF look on his face, and was about to make a move when he felt the burning in his head again.

The words were there as well.

_Need some help?_

He clasped his hands over his head immediately to try and stop the burning.

_Use what you do not understand_

Although the burning was almost unbearable, he kept his eyes on Jason. His opponent was standing again, and was no longer on fire. The bad news was that he was walking towards Riku again.

_Forget the forgotten_

Riku was gasping for air as the pain got worse and Jason got closer.

_Remember your memories_

Suddenly, all of Riku's feelings of fear were gone. They were replaced with anger.

_Do not fight the truth_

Riku smirked as his eyes began to darken.

_Better than them_

Riku placed his right hand on the green carpet and got up on one knee.

_Give into the..._

Jason was right above him, the machete held for what he was expecting to be a killing blow.

_Dawn_

The scream Riku had let out when he first had experienced this was not what came out of his mouth. It was replaced with a beastly growl.

_Jason Voorhees....Camp Crystal Lakes most infamous murderer_

Jason wasn't taken a back by the growl and pulled his machete above his head.

_Destroy the murderer_

Jason brought down his machete, but it was blocked by Riku's Soul Eater. Riku took the situation he was in from defensive to offensive, as he pushed Jason and his machete away with the Soul Eater.

Jason stumbled, but stood tall after a moment. The silver haired boy let out another loud growl and thrust forward with his weapon, which struck Jason in the lower abdomen.

The silver haired boy stared eye to eye with Jason, and Jason no longer was the one with the hate and anger etched on his face; The boy had that now.

The boy did a clockwise spin that was faster than Jason could even _see _and struck Jason in the chest with his blade. After the weapon had struck, The silver haired boy twisted it, creating a hole in Jason's chest. Blood came out of Jason's mouth and out the small holes in his mask and he attempted to back away from the boy, but he wasn't fast enough. The boy lifted his weapon while it was still in Jason's chest and sent him flying over head.

Jason hit a wall so hard that it crumpled a bit, chunks of brick falling on the back of his head. Jason sat there in a daze, wondering what happened. He then heard another growl and turned his head to see The silver haired boy charging forward, the tip of the Soul Eater dragging on the ground causing sparks to fly in every direction. Jason tried to crawl away, but The silver haired boy was over him in an instant. He raised his sword upside down, lifted it high, and brought it down into Jason's face.

The silver haired boy smirked and laughed darkly at this sight. He pulled his weapon out of Jason's head, pieces of broken mask and brain matter sticking to it, and wiped it on the Jason's tattered jacket.

Suddenly, his eyes began to return to normal. Riku had a very surprised look on his face. The burning disappeared, and the sudden releif caused him to lose consciousness  


Tidus sighed. It was getting late and, according to Leon, there were big plans for a new adventure to start tomorrow. He wanted to go back to his apartment he had bought when the facility had chosen him as a new student. Sure, he was extremely happy to be with Yuna, but just because he wanted to leave didn't mean she couldn't go back to his place with him. He turned to Yuna, who was talking quickly with Rikku, and was about to give her the invite when Damien emerged from the crowd.

"Here we are." He said, brandishing two Wine Coolers and two Molson Canadians. He handed the Wine Coolers to the women and handed a Molson to Tidus, who put his hands up.

"Uh, not my normal kind." He gave a sheepish grin.

Damien laughed, "You have not tasted alcohol until you try Canadian alcohol." He moved the bottle a bit higher and Tidus took it.

Rikku and Yuna walked over. Yuna whispered something in Tidus' ear and he nodded. Tidus turned to Damien, "Leon and Cloud just left with the girls. Yuffie is still tearing that Ninja kid apart over there."

Damien and Tidus had a hearty laugh and attempted to look through the crowd to see this sight.

What they saw was horrifying.

Hundreds of shadow heartless that had brown, clawed gloves were attacking the people on the dance floor. The high moogles from before had been torn apart, and one heartless was chewing on a red pom-pom. Several humans were being slaughtered left and right.

Suddenly, they heard evil laughter.

"Who's there?!?!" Tidus yelled, pulling out his sword. Rikku and Yuna got their weapons out too.

Damien ran his hands threw his hair and his breathing grew rapid, _Shit, She sent someone,_ he thought.

After the heartless had devoured the most of the crowd, leaving a section at the back, the person who had been laughing walked forward, left hand in pocket and stretching the fingers around on the clawed hand.

"Well, well. Look who we have here. Hello, Damien. How's the old man?" The burned man asked as he put both hands to his side.

Damien straightened up and lifted his chin, "Krueger. Did the old whore send you after me?"

Freddy laughed slightly, "That she did. Now, shall we skip the pleasantries?"

Damien reached for his rifle...but then remembered he left it at the table.

He sighed, "Great." He reached to his waste and pulled the katana that hung there out.

Yuna lifted a gun towards Freddy, "Why did you kill all of these people?"

Freddy turned to her, "Oh. Well, looky here. Aren't you cute." He scissored his claws and pointed at her, "Let's see what can be done with you."

Freddy began walking towards her, so Yuna fired a shot at the Springwood Slasher, which hit him in the chest. He fell to the floor and stopped moving.

Rikku happily looked at her cousin, "Good shot, Yunnie!!"

Damien and Tidus looked over at Yuna. Tidus put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

Suddenly, a purple mist began to swarm around the four, and they all fell into a deep sleep.

And you know what that means.

Rikku sat up, dazed, wondering where she was. It was completely dark, and the dance floor was gone. She was, from what she could tell, in a place that had walls, a floor, and a roof made of darkness. She stood up, and looked in every direction.

"HELLO!?!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"_Hello-llo-llo-llo-llo"_ The room echoed back. Rikku lifted her weapons and began to breath hectically.

A bolt of lightning struck several feet infront of her and she almost backflipped from being so startled. She landed on her back and looked around.

"Calm down..." She said as she closed her eyes, "You're not scared anymore, just calm down..."

She opened her eyes and screamed when a large Snake appeared before her face, its fangs reared and about to bite. She put her hands infront of her face and closed her eyes tightly.

Before she could feel the fans sink into her flesh, she heard a slashing sound. She opened her eyes again and let out another scream as the snake was still in the same location, but with a longsword coming through its head and out its mouth. She quickly back-crawled away and stood up.

Tidus pushed the Snake of his sword with his boot and looked at Rikku, "You okay?"

She jumped up and hugged Tidus. "Perfect timing." She said cheerfully.

She let go of Tidus and they both looked around, "What's going on?" She asked.

They both heard footsteps and spun around, weapons drawn. They almost connected with Yuffie and Yuna.

"Whoa!! Chill out, kay?" Yuffie said, flinching by the sudden movement.

Tidus and Rikku lowered their weapons, "Sorry." They said in unison.

"Where are we?" Yuna asked as she looked around.

"The Dream World. Welcome to the end."

The four spun around and saw Freddy standing there, an evil smile on his burnt mouth.

Tidus lifted his longsword above his head and charged towards the man. Freddy moved to the side without moving his feet and Tidus fell. Krueger turned to him and lifted his glove.

"No!!" The girls yelled.

"Byakugan!"

Freddy turned around in time to see Neji charging forward, white aura coming from his finger tips. He struck Freddy on his left side, just below the ribs. Freddy felt a slight sting where he had been struck. Neji brought his other hand up and struck Krueger in the Left pectoral, leaving the same feeling. He then spun in a circular motion and struck Freddy below the armpit of his left side and his left leg.

"Enough of this." Freddy used the power of dreams to make his left arm increase drastically in size. He gave Neji a brutal right-cross that sent him backwords. He made his arm return to size and then made his claws increase in size so they were a meter in length. He put one claw to Neji's throat.

"Sweet Dreams." He laughed coldly.

Neji smirked, "Heads up."

Freddy narrowed his eyes at this. Was this supposed to be a distraction? He didn't sense anything coming...But he did hear something.

It sounded like birds chirping.

He turned around just in time to have the Chidori strike him in the abdomen.

Sasuke smirked, "We may be in your world, but that doesn't mean you're going to _win_."

Freddy didn't appear to take damage from the Chidori, he just laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked as he pushed Chidori in further.

"Something so pathetic...And here you are, looking like such a tough guy." Krueger laughed lowly.

Sasuke angrily stared at Freddy, "What are you talking about?"

"Your fears, of course. Something so easy to manipulate."

Suddenly, Sasuke's eyes opened wide, and the scene became black and white. Sasuke was a young boy again, cheerfully walking home after a long day. But all that cheer disappeared when he saw the corpses of his clan littering the street. After minutes of standing there in horror, he ran towards his home and slowly opened the door. He saw his mother and father and screamed. A man was behind them....

Back to reality as the frozen in fear Sasuke fell to his knees and screamed "No!!" So loud and long it would make anybody grimace. Except Freddy. Freddy found it hilarious and laughed as hard as he ever had. He was laughing so hard, matter of fact, that he did not see Rikku charging behind him.

She plunged her weapon into his spine and grimaced.

Freddy hardly took notice. He pushed Rikku onto her back with an invisible burst of energy. He then walked to her and went face to face, "Ah, aren't we something? What do you fear, _sweetheart_?"

Rikku closed her eyes as Freddy's foul breath got closer to her face, "What makes you shiver in terror at the very mention of it?"

Freddy brought his glove, which had gone back to normal, to her chest, "Now, now. This isn't the type of outfit a young lady should wear...Maybe we should take it away.."

Yuna saw what was happening and fired a shot at Freddy. Krueger lifted his hand and caught the bullet an inch from his face. He then flicked it with his finger, causing it to go full speed into Yuna's leg; laughing all the while.

Rikku let out a sad sound when she heard Yuna's pained cries. Yuffie ran over to Yuna and attempted to help her. This made Freddy enjoy the moment even more. He grabbed Rikku by the throat and lifted her several feet in the air.

"Now, get ready to die..You slut." Krueger chuckled.

He put the non-sharp side of his clawed index finger and brought it from Rikku's belly button to her heart. When he reached her heart, he stopped. Freddy was about to plunge his claw into her when a shot rang out. It hit Krueger in the shoulder, and he actually felt it.

"What the hell?" He yelled as he turned his head. Tidus ran up and kicked him in the chin and Damien fired another round at Krueger, hitting him in the abdomen.

Freddy used the power of the Dream World to send Tidus flying back several feet. Krueger looked at Damien.

"When did you get your damn gun back?" He asked angrily.

Damien laughed, "Dream World. Dream it. Live it. Love it."

Freddy growled hatefully, "Bitch."

Tidus walked to Damien's side, eyes on Krueger the whole time.

"Alright, we can't beat him while were in his world. We need to get out some how." Damien said, keeping his gun pointed at the slasher.

Tidus turned his head to Damien in shock, "So you just want to leave all the others behind?"

Before the conversation could continue, Neji ran towards them.

"What do we do?" He asked, panting slightly.

"We need to wake up." Damien said.

Tidus angrily shook his head, "We can't leave the others!!"

Neji looked at Tidus, "As much as I agree, he's right. If we can get out of here, we can wake the others up, too."

Freddy laughed at their comments, but ignored it and turned back to Sasuke, who was still shaking in a heap on the floor.

"Aww. Isn't that adorable." Freddy kicked him in the gut.

"Uhnnn." Sasuke groaned, coming back to his senses. He pulled a kunai out of its pouch and kicked-up onto his feet and landed seven feet infront of Freddy.

"Aren't we the tough guy?" Freddy chuckled meanly.

Sasuke spun the kunai around his index finger and launched it at Freddy's face, who moved to the side and pointed his glove at Sasuke and, using the power of dreams, sent the claws at his face. Sasuke jumped into the air and backflipped away from them, but Freddy's dream power caused the claws to follow him. One claw struck his arm, while the others hit his back.

"Gahhh!!" Sasuke yelled in anguish as he landed on his stomache. Freddy held out his hand and more claws grew out. He walked forward to the fallen Shinobi and laughed as he stomped on his face.

"Sasuke!!" Neji yelled. He ran forward, but Freddy created a dark barrier, keeping everyone out of the fight.

Freddy looked down at Sasuke, "Now, let's make you scream." He kicked Sasuke in the face and stomped on his gut. Sasuke yelled in pain and Freddy laughed.

"Ah, yes, all the more fun." He slashed Sasuke's face with his glove and kicked him in the groin. Freddy than made his claws grow to sword-length and lifted his hand above his head.

"Sleep tight." Krueger chuckled evily.

Suddenly, a burst of purple energy sent Freddy flying away.

Freddy landed and stumbled, "Wh..What?"

He looked at the energy. It was a good ten feet high. After a few moments, it began to dissipate slightly. In the middle of the energy was a dark figure, standing with his head bent and his arms at his sides.

"What the hell...." Freddy said in slight disbelief.

The figure raised his head. Sasuke's face was covered in black markings, as was his left arm and leg. Sasuke chuckled evily and looked at Freddy.

"Hehe...Now it's time for _you _to scream."

He moved his hands into six different movements and pointed his index and middle finger on his right arm at Freddy, "_Fire Style: Dragon Burst Jutsu (1)!!!" _

Two huge lines of fire came out of Sasuke's two finger tips and went straight at Krueger.

"Ha! Nice try, you little brat." Freddy controlled the wind in the dream world and sent it straight at the fire, hoping to disperse it.

Freddy laughed, but gasped after the fire disappeared. Two Demon Wind Shuriken were going right towards him.

"Crap!" Freddy put his arms up to block the attack, but they both cut his sides.

Freddy panted and fell to his knees, "Why...Why did I...Feel that?"

Sasuke laughed, "You don't seem to realize exactly what these eyes are capable of...Let's play a game of 'mirror mirror'.."

Freddy let out a loud gasp as Sasuke disappeared and appeared right infront of him in almost an instant.

"_Sleep Tight._" Sasuke mocked. He brought his right foot up and caught Freddy in the jaw, sending him flying vertically.

"Oomf!!" Freddy yelled after the impact. He heard breathing behind him and, sure enough, Sasuke was behind him in mid air as they were falling vertically.

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out four Kunai. He placed one inbetween each of his fingers, index and thumb included, to mimic Freddy's glove. He then brought his hand up and punched Freddy in the back, which he felt. Sasuke then brought his knee into the back of Freddy's head and punched his stomache. His hand began to glow with a heavy purple energy, and he punched Freddy again, discharging the energy and causing Freddy to scream in pain. For the rest of the way down, he used punches with the kunai, the purple energy, and his knees to inflict **massive **damage on Freddy. They were about ten feet from the ground when Sasuke kicked off of Freddy, going another ten feet in the air. He launched the kunai and all hit Freddy's chest. Then, Sasuke channeled_** all **_of the purple energy into his two hands.

Sasuke laughed, "May as well see what happens." He moved his hands quickly and grabbed his wrist, "Chidori."

The normally blue Chidori was now purple and three times the size of the normal one. Sasuke flipped upside down while still in the air and descended vertically towards Krueger.

"No!!" Krueger screamed, putting his hands out.

Sasuke smirked. His super charged Chidori caught Freddy in the heart.

"Barrage of Nightmares!!" He yelled as he sent all of the built up energy into the fallen slasher.

Freddy's eyes went wide as he felt himself losing power, "N-No...I..Can't..Lose....Not in my own world..."

Sasuke began to channel Chidori again (_Note 1_) and looked down at Freddy, "Wake us up or you can die in your world."

Freddy spat at Sasuke, "Never!"

Sasuke lifted his hand and struck Freddy in the neck.

After several seconds of this, Freddy yelled out, "Okay!! Okay!!"

Sasuke, Neji, and Yuffie then woke up in the back corner of the dance floor while Tidus, Yuna, Damien, and Rikku woke up at the stage area.

Freddy was no where to be seen.

The dark markings on Sasuke had disappeared, leaving him to wonder if that actually had happened, or was just a side effect of the mist that sent them to sleep.

Neji stood up dazily, "Let's go meet up with the others."

Yuna, Tidus, Damien, and Rikku walked over, "Yea, let's." Yuna said.

Riku caught up with Micky, Sora, and Kairi. He looked around and saw Auron was missing.

"Where's the old man?" He asked no one in particular.

Kairi was shivering a bit, "There was some guy in a jumpsuit and a white mask...He ran after him...He said he'd be back in a minute and the guy pulled a kitchen knife. They started fighting and fell out a window."

Riku through his hands up, "Then Let's GO!"

He ran and jumped out the window without waiting for a response. Micky, Sora, and Kairi looked at each other in hesitation, but followed after him.(Kairi on Sora's back)

**Author's note: The following location resembles District One of Traverse Town, the location where you first fight Leon. One difference is the large door is replaced by more buildings. The window the guys land out of would be where the Shop Cid owned would be. Also, the area surrounding the bar is also surrounded by buildings and shrubs.**

Riku landed in a bush that broke his fall. He crouched down and looked through it. After several seconds, his three allies landed behind him.

About eighty feet infront of the four, Auron was fighting a man with a chainsaw and a pale, green, leather-sort of mask.

Riku looked angrily at Kairi, "Jumpsuit and white mask my ass..."

Kairi defensively said, "It must be a different guy. But then where is..."

Sora gasped. Was that the wind rustling several feet behind him? Or..."

"Run!!" Sora yelled as a man with a white mask took a swing at the four with a kitchen knife. All of them managed to get out from the bush and Sora summoned the Two Across.

Sora blocked an attack from the man's knife and pushed him back with his key, "You three, go help Auron!"

Riku angrily looked at Sora, "Tch, yea, sure, you saying it would take all of us to beat that guy and only you to beat this one? Screw that. You go."

Sora turned around, "Now's not the time! Go!"

Riku shook his head, "Whatever." He put his hands in his pockets and slowly ran towards Auron. Micky and Kairi sighed and followed him.

While they were running, Micky felt something strange. He stopped and looked at a bush. There was something rustling.

"Who's there?" He asked.

Out walked a doll about Micky's height. It had red hair and overalls over top of a striped shirt.

"Hehe, looks like I get to play a little cat and mouse." The doll laughed.

Riku and Kairi hadn't noticed Micky stopping, and continued running.

Riku stopped and turned to Kairi, "Listen, Kairi. Let me handle this guy. You stay here in this alley."

Kairi looked up at him, "What's the matter with you lately?"

Riku looked at her for a few seconds, and then turned his head and ran towards Auron.

Kairi sighed and went into the alley, sitting on a beat up old couch with her elbows on her knees and hands supporting her chin.

She yelped in slight surprise when her cell phone rang. She reached into the pouch on her side and took it out, "This isn't really a good time."

"_What's your favorite scary movie_?" A raspy voice responded.

Kairi had a surprised look on her face, "Who is this?" She asked with some fear in her voice.

"_Turn around_." The voice responded over the phone _and _in person.

She turned her head around and saw a man in a black gown type outfit with a mask that reminded her of a painting she had studied at school. She let out a small scream as the man pulled a knife.

Riku didn't hear the scream and continued running. He finally reached Auron, who had been cut severely in the leg.

"Auron!! You okay?" Riku yelled

Auron nodded as he weakly blocked a slash of the chainsaw with his sword, "I could use a hand here, though."

Riku ran up and shoulder charged the man away, summoned the Way to the Dawn, and went into his normal stance before saying, "Go in that building," He pointed to a home, "And rest. I'll finish this guy."

Auron nodded and limped into the home. He saw it was deserted so he sat on a kitchen chair and examined his wound.

"Not as bad as I thought..." He said.

He looked up when he saw something move. He lifted his sword and walked forward...

And saw a little white doll in a tuxedo driving away on a tricycle.

Auron walked slowly towards it and felt something clamp around his foot.

A bear trap.

"Aghh!! What do you want?"

"_I want to play a game._"

_**  
**_**END OF PART ONE**

Alright, all the bases are set.  
I'm sorry if this is late, but My computer crashed and I had to re-write this _**three times**_**.  
Don't own: Michael Myers, Leatherface, Chucky, Ghostface, or Billy ((Jig)Saw)  
Also don't own the curse mark on Sasuke or the scene where his family is killed.  
Authors notes:  
Fire Style: Dragon Burst Jutsu. An original Jutsu created for Sasuke. Similar to Fireball except the burst are straight and come from his fingers, also there are two.  
The reason Sasuke has used Chidori FIVE times instead of the normal THREE he can do without dying is because the last two are in the dream world, so he dreamed them there.  
Next chapter isn't going to be up for a while because I can't work on it until Sunday at best, Monday at least. Random estimate...Thursday or Friday.  
**

__


	9. Battle of the Slashers Part Two

**Battle of the Slashers Part II**

Alright, sorry if this is a bit late but I was working on a script for a zombie movie and playing my brand new KINGDOM HEARTS: 358/2 DAYS!! My cousin who moved to Japan a few years ago came by the other day and brought me the game!! And I must say, Roxas is AWESOME as an Org. member (Yes, it's the Japanese one. English one isn't out yet)  
Back to the story.  
In the begining there is some Suggestive material, but it doesn't lead up to much.  
A lot of characters are going to be showing up in the next couple of chapters, but trust me, I have a plan for them all. It's not just random additions  
Disclaimer is at the end again.  
Away we go

Paine sat up. She had been asleep for what seemed like days.

She rubbed her forehead and looked around. She was in a dark room with a grey interior. After her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she realized she was not alone. She could make out eleven figures in the darkness.

To her left was a woman she knew was named Aerith. Beside Aerith was a woman with short blue hair who was about twenty-five to thirty. To Paine's right was a large, big eared, mouse that wore a tiara. She assumed this was the Queen everybody always talked about. The Queen had her chin in her hands and was looking sadly at a locket around her neck. It held a picture of her and Micky. A woman dressed in baggy aqua pants with long, black hair that reached past her lower back put her hand on Minnie's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Paine asked dazily.

A woman with blonde hair and a blue crystal on her forehead stood up. She wore a lot of green and had the same type of shoes that Sasuke kid had.

"You're guess is as good as mine." She said while she punched the wall. The roof shook, but the wall took little damage.

"Damnit." She muttered to herself.

Suddenly, all of the eleven woman turned their heads at the sound of approaching footsteps. The cell opened and in walked nine of the white clad people.

One of them pulled down their hood. The person had long silver hair and a strange type of shield strapped to his back.

"Well, guys. The boss, Zale, and Renezal are upstairs. Take your pick, There's more than enough for us." He said, smiling evilly.

Another man removed his hood, showing short silver hair. Paine recognized him as the one with the cards . "I am not one hundred percent sure we should go through with this, Zeven."

Nevez turned to him, "Of course we should go through with this, Zudrol! The cell takes away most of their powers so it's the perfect opportunity!"

Another man removed his hood, white rose petals flying from his hood. "I too am unsure of this. Perhaps myself and Zudrol should let you seven do this."

Paine looked at the men angrily. She felt like getting up and smashing these guys to pulp. She felt around behind her and was amazed to see they had not taken her sword.

One of the men turned and looked in her direction, "What do you think you're doing over there?" He said it with a thick Cali. accent.

Paine stood up, sword in hand, "Who are you guys?"

The man laughed as he lowered his hood. He had a tight black pony tail and an eyepatch, "Why, we're the Order of Dawn sweetheart! And we are going to be using all of your....services."

Minnie gasped, "Monsters!"

One of the men, Zedym, looked in her direction. He had a guitar in his hands that was transparent blue, "Holy crap! A rat! Kill it, Kill it!"

Zedym raised his guitar over his head and ran towards Minnie, but stopped when he heard a cocking of a gun.

He looked to his left and saw a woman with ear length black hair and a blue tube top. She had a pouch on her side that had '_Umbrella_' written on it. There was a gun in each of her hands and they were both pointed at Zedym.

"Back off." She said threateningly.

A man walked forward and summoned a large claymore. He looked at the woman and said, "Is it worth it?"

The woman thought about it for a minute, before looking back at the man with the guitar, "Yep." She fired three rounds into Zedym's stomach.

"Gahhh!" Zedym yelled in anguish. The man with the Cali accent brought out two crossbow/guns and pointed at the woman. He ran forwards and slammed her into a wall.

"You little skank!" He yelled angrily. He kicked her in the stomach with the toe of his boot.

The woman coughed, "Ohh...When my brother get's his hands on you..." She said in anger.

The man laughed, "Your bro isn't saving you!"

The woman smirked as she kicked the man in the groin and he fell to the floor, writhing in pain, "First, shut up. Second, die."

She lifted her gun and pointed it at the man's face. Before she could fire the round, a strange lance came flying and knocked her guns away.

Paine, seeing her opportunity, lifted her sword high above her shoulder and charged forward. The man with the claymore blocked the attack and kicked her backwards.

The man with the shield was loving this, "Rough girls! I like it!"

Suddenly, a grey portal opened behind the men in white. Out walked two more, one with his hood down. It was Zale. The other, Paine thought, was probably the leader.

Tsunade sighed, "Great, more of these perverts."

The leader stood still. He looked around and took everything in. Some women were injured and so were some of his men. He saw the man with the accent trying to unzip his cloak while he was near the woman in the blue top.

The leader sighed, then looked coldly at everyone in the room before stopping his gaze on the Order, "All of you, come with me. Now."

The Order was horrified, but nobody could say anything. Except for Zeoniz, "Zedym...Zedym got shot...He can't follow-"

"I said 'Now' That includes him. Carry him for all I care." The Leader interrupted. He turned and walked out of the cell, Zale following close behind.

Zale turned around and saw the other members following, all of them had scared looks on his face. His own face had fear etched on it as well. He had no idea where they were going. The Order ascended a large flight of stairs that ended in a large room with a strange symbol on the floor. Standing in a corner was Renezal. She walked forward and joined her teamates. They all formed a line and looked at The Leader.

The Leader looked at them all. His eyes stopped moving and he looked at the ceiling, "You know," He said with his head still looking above, "I'm proud of you guys. You managed to collect eleven out of twenty of the Queens."

The Order looked at each other happily, but stopped when the Leader talked again, "But you screwed up."

Zale, who was the second from the left of the line, looked towards the Leader, "Wh-What do you mean, boss?"

The Leader kept his eyes on the ceiling, then brought them back down. The Order flinched. "I mean, that one in the Pink dress, Aeris or whatever she's called, isn't who we were looking for. That's a MAJOR screw up. One that will not be tolerated. Even by those who were not present."

Zudrol put his hands out, "But boss! That hardly seems fair!"

The Leader laughed cruelly, "Maybe so, but neither is this: I've replaced you all."

"What!?!" Every member of the Order yelled at the same time.

The Leader laughed, "Yep. I found some more...Competent Individuals...To take your place. Only problem is: They can't quite use Dawn's power yet. And," He chuckled, "As you know, the only way to gain Dawn's power is to absorb the life of a former user."

Before any movement from the Order could be made, the stairs were closed of by a grey barrier.

The Leader smirked, "But just because they have to absorb your lives doesn't mean they have to be the ones who kill you."

The Leader summoned his black and white Keyblades and held them by his sides.

Zale looked terrified, "B-Boss...You can't..."

The Leader turned to him, "Ah, Zale. You didn't think I meant _you_, did you? You're the only one of these fools I could count on. I suggest you take your leave back to the prison cell."

Zale did as he was told and disappeared in a portal of Dawn. Zeoniz, seeing this, smirked and opened one as well, but it soon malfunctioned and closed.

"You didn't think I'd let you guys ditch me, did you?" The Leader asked mockingly.

And the slaughter began.

**Sora Vs. Michael  
**  
Sora dodged a lunge of the knife of the man with the white mask. There was some debate going through our heroes mind on who was scarier; this guy or the Hockey masked one. Sora was at least able to fight back against this one, who had a name tag on his cover-alls that said 'Joe Grizzly'

Michael stared at Sora, his knife held upside down. He raised it higher and walked forward.

Sora sighed, "Enough! _Gravity_!" He lifted his keyblade and a dark energy surrounded Michael, lifting him of the ground by several feet. Sora laughed and turned around, intending to help Riku and the others, but felt a sharp stinging in his left thigh.

He left out a sharp cry and fell to his back. Sora rolled to his side and saw Michael's knife in his leg. He put his hands around the area of the knife, but didn't touch it. He wondered what to do, but he did not have the luxury of time. The spell had worn off and Michael was several feet infront of Sora.

"Shit!" Sora cried. He looked back down at the knife in panic. _Do I leave it in or do I take it out?!? Do I take it in or do I leave it out?!?!_, he yelled in his head. He looked up, and Michael was standing above him, a loose brick held in his hand.

Sora tried to pull himself backwards, trying not to exasperate the knife injury, but it was no use. Michael was above Sora and lifted the brick high...

But he was knocked off balance and slammed into a wall by a stream of sand.

Sora sat there in shock. He looked up and saw the Red haired kid from earlier standing on the roof looking down at the two. He jumped down and landed a little to Sora's left.

Gaara summoned more sand and slammed Michael into a wall, the sand going around Myers' arms and legs to pin him against the wall. Gaara then crafted some more into spikes and sent them flying into Michael's chest.

Sora looked in shock at the power this kid had. Certainly someone he wanted on his side. So, he decided to be formal, "Uh, Hi. My names Sora. What's yours?"

Gaara turned his head to Sora as if he had not noticed him. He kept his gaze on him before saying, "Gaara." and walking away in the direction of Riku and Leatherface.

Sora just looked dumbfounded. He let his gaze fall back onto the knife in his leg. He closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, and put his hands around the knife. He let out a loud scream as he jerked it out. There was blood everywhere, so Sora took out the small first aid kit he kept in his back pocket and wrapped it in gauze. He then (Awkwardly) Stood up and walked after Gaara.

**Micky Vs. Chucky**

Micky looked at the doll across from him. It was creepy looking, but not all that threatening.

The King scratched his head, "Um, are you...lost?"

Chucky giggled evilly.

"Are you lost?" Micky repeated.

Chucky didn't say anything. Instead, he turned and ran into a bush. Micky, confused, followed slowly after him into the bush.

Micky looked to the left and saw nothing. He rubbed the back of his head and turned around, only to be met with a hammer to the face by Chucky.

Chucky laughed as Micky began to fade out of conciseness, "Nap time," Chucky grabbed Micky's foot and began to drag him, but was met with a strange sound.

Sort of like a _fwoom._

"What...?" Chucky muttered. He slowly turned his head around and saw a short green creature in a brown robe standing with a metal tube in his hand, a green energy blade protruding from it.

"The mouse, you must let go of." It said.

Chucky's mouth opened wide, "What the hell?"

The creature took two steps forward and said, a bit of anger in his voice, "Leave now, you will."

Chucky reached into his overalls and pulled out a six shot revolver, "Um, I think I'm just going to shoot you a few times first..."

He fired a shot and Yoda simply disintegrated it with his lightsaber, "Leave now, you will."

Chucky frowned in anger, "Listen, pal, I've gotta get this rat back to Maleficent before Dawn. Now if you don't mind dying.."

He fired another round which Yoda disintegrated again, "Warned you, I did."

Yoda flipped a good seven feet in the air and landed behind Chucky. He spun his lightsaber in a circle at his side that cut Chucky's arm off, sending the gun flying.

"GAHHHHH!" Chucky screamed. He let go of Micky's foot and grabbed the stump where his arm had been.

Yoda lifted his hand and an invisible energy sent Chucky flying through a window of a nearby home.

Micky was still out cold, and Yoda walked over. He placed his hand on Micky's head and sighed.

**Kairi Vs. Ghostface**

Kairi looked horrified at Ghostface. He had a nine inch bowie knife in his hand.

"Wha-What do you want from me?" She asked, her hand over her mouth.

"I want to...Hang on a second." He looked at a small piece of paper he had pulled from his robe, "Female...Check...About Five-five...Check...Pink...Hair? Oh, godamnit," He muttered.

Kairi lowered her hand for a second, "What, uh, what are you doing?"

Ghostface threw his arms up in frustration, "All day I've been looking for this girl and I keep getting the wrong one! You wouldn't happen to know someone by the name of 'Lightning', would you?"

Kairi backed up a step, "No...."

Ghostface sighed, "Well, now I'm pissed," He began to walk away, but turned back around and switched the knife into his other hand, "While I'm here." He raised the knife.

Kairi backed up another step and bumped into someone. She slowly turned her head around and saw an elderly woman in a white sweater looking at her kindly.

The Old woman smiled, "What's the matter, sweety?"

Kairi swung her head back towards Ghostface, then back to the woman, "Come on! We need to get out of here!"

The woman looked over at Ghostface, and then back at Kairi, "Is he bothering you?"

Kairi gave a panic stricken look to the woman, "Yes the son of a bitch is! Now please, let's go!"

The woman continued smiling, but it wasn't as kind anymore. Now it was down right eerie.

"He's a son of a bitch, is he? Hehe, well, my husband was a bitch. You know, before I killed him." She said in disturbing laughter.

Kairi backed up a step, "What?"

Mrs. Voorhees took a step towards Kairi, "And I had a son! Does that make poor Jason a son of a bitch too?!?!?!? How dare you call him such a thing!! You blasted teenagers should have been watching him when he drowned!!"

Mrs. Voorhees pulled a knife out of her sleeve and raised it over her shoulder. Kairi backed up and turned around, only to be met with Ghostface walking towards her. She was trapped in an alley with two psychopaths.

But, like the two before her, she received help.

Really, _really _unexpected help

Two men appeared. One inbetween Kairi and Ghostface, the other inbetween Kairi and Mrs. Voorhees. The men had black cloaks on. The man infront of Mrs. Voorhees had a large, strange sword on his back. It had points coming out of every inch of it, making it resemble a shark's skin. The other had dark lines under his currently-closed eyes.

The man facing Mrs. Voorhees pulled out his sword.

The man facing Ghostface opened his eyes and muttered two words.

"Mangekyo Sharingan."

**Auron Vs. Jigsaw/Billy**

Auron struggled with his foot that was in the bear trap, trying to pull it out gently.

"What do you mean 'You want to play a game'?" He yelled to no one in particular.

A television in the Home turned on, showing the doll Auron had chased, "The bear trap you have around your leg is the least of your worries. In exactly two minutes a two ton weight will be dropped from directly above you."

Auron opened his mouth in horror, "What!?!?"

The doll continued, "All hope is not lost. There is a button on the top step of the staircase twelve feet to your left. Pressing it will stop the weight from falling. I must, however, tell you two things. One, the weight will follow you no matter where you go. Two, if the bear trap is opened or tampered with, Five-Hundred Thousand volts of electricity will flow from it into you. I do not need to tell you what that will do. Good luck."

And with that, the television turned off.

Auron rolled onto his back, careful not to disturb the trap. He looked above him and grimaced. Their was indeed a giant weight directly above him. It could easily kill him.

"Great" Auron sighed.

He turned his head and saw his sword. _Lot of good that will do now_, he thought.

"Well, may as well have a drink." He took out his nog bottle and took a hefty sip from it. Then he got an idea. Auron rolled back onto his stomach and, using his elbows and, to some extent, his knees, began to slowly crawl to the stair case. On the last step, he could see the tips of not one, but _two _buttons. One was green, the other was red.

Suddenly, the T.V turned back on.

"One minute left, and two choices. One will stop the weight from falling, the other will activate the bear traps electric charge." Billy said. Then the T.V turned off again.

Auron moaned, "I'm too old for this!"

He looked at the buttons, "Let's see...Green means go..."

He moved a bit closer to the stairs, "Red means stop...So green is good and red is bad..."

He lifted his nog bottle, took one last swig, and threw it at the _red _button. It hit, and he heard a clicking noise from above him. He looked at it carefully and slowly moved to the left. It did not move.

"I knew they'd switch it around..." He muttered. Auron moved his hands towards the trap, but remembered something. It had not been discharged.

Auron shook his head and leaned against a wall, "May as well wait for a hand."

After several seconds, he drifted off to sleep.

**Riku Vs. LeatherFace**

Riku blocked Leatherface's chainsaw and kicked him in the stomach. Leatherface got right back on offense and slammed his chainsaw downwards, but Riku rolled to the left.

"Your gonna have to do better than that, freak." Riku laughed. Leatherface charged forward with his chainsaw and Riku brought his WTD up to block. Leatherface continued to push down harder until the WTD was almost touching Riku's throat. He attempted to push Leather away, but this just put the WTD at an awkward angle.

"Oh...Crap." Riku muttered. He tried to force his key forward but Leather brought it down, cutting Riku's arm.

"Bastard!" Riku cried as he sent a large blast of dark energy at Leatherface, who dodged it and knocked away the WTD.

Leather lifted the chainsaw to his side and pointed it down at Riku. But, in a almost devine intervention twist-of-fate, the chainsaw ran out of gas.

"Huh?" Leatherface gaped, not realizing what had happened. Riku smirked and kicked Leatherface's feet from under him, followed by kicking up to a standing position.

Riku looked around for his WTD, turning his head left and right very quickly. He finally spotted it and ran forward. Just as he reached for it, a grey energy began surrounding it.

"What?" Riku said in surprise. Riku slowly reached down and touched the handle, immediately pulling it away when it began to burn his hand, "The hell?!?"

Riku turned around and saw Leatherface, now with sledge hammer, walking towards him.

He turned back towards the Way to the Dawn. The grey energy was covering it much like a fire would, and Riku could not touch it. He turned back around. Leatherface was getting closer. Riku stood up, leaving the key on the floor.

He was about to get into a fist-fighting stance, but suddenly found himself flying through a grey tunnel.

"Wha-What?" Riku said as he wiped the hair out of his eyes.

At the end of the tunnel was a small portal. Riku was sent straight into it.

He was floating in a strange room. It was a dark grey all throughout, and at the bottom, a group of around twenty people was infront of a man in white. Behind the man in white was a large pool of blood with eleven bodies tossed around in it. Riku's mouth opened in horror at the grizzly sight.

The man in white polished of his two keyblades and sent them away. He then spoke to the group.

"My new followers, welcome. As you can see, the people whom you are replacing are no longer with us. Now, the ten of you who I have made their replacements, walk forward."

Riku looked down as ten people walked forward in a line. The leader turned to the corpses and used his powers to pull a white energy from each of them. He made a circle above himself with the spirits of the former Order.

"Now, as you know, I am rank number one. My most trustworthy and only surviving member of the former Order shall take the second rank. Rank number three is reserved for someone...Special. I shall now give the remainder of the ranks to you, as well as your new names."

One person walked forward, a large buster sword in his hand, which he almost dropped when a spirit pierced him

"Rank number four. Zazair Flack is your new name."

The member bowed, his clothing now grey, and walked backed to the end of the line.

Another person walked forward, wearing a type of futuristicarmor, and was pierced by a spirit.

"Rank number five. Fate Bbotz is your new name."

The member kneeled on one knee, his armor now having a slight tinge of grey, and went to the back of the line.

Another person walked forward, three swords strapped to his side. He too was pierced by a spirit.

"Rank number six. Zozor is your new name."

The member bowed and walked to the back, his swords hilts becoming grey.

Another person walked forward, he had white hair, glasses, and sandle/shoes that reminded Riku of Naruto's.

"Rank number seven. Tubozak is your new name."

Riku heard the rest get ranked and named. The leader then told them to go up the stairs, which they did. The remaining group then walked forward.

"Gentlemen, do not feel sad. Just because you are not members of my immediate subordinates, does not mean you are not members of the Order of Dawn. The remainder of you all shall be split into a Search and Destroy team or a Counter Intelligence team. Your names will be told in all good time. Now please, follow the others upstairs."

They did what they were told and followed after.

The leader stood, seemingly in deep thought. He then looked _directly _at Riku.

"Look sharp."

Riku was suddenly back in Hollow Bastion. Leatherface was right above him, sledge hammer raised and ready.

"Not today." Riku muttered as he rammed the Soul Eater straight through Leatherface's Jaw and out the back of his head.

Riku dispelled the Soul Eater and looked behind him. The grey fire surrounding the Way to the Dawn was now disappearing. He walked over and picked it up after it was all gone, and then dispelled it. He then walked into the home Auron was in. There was a bear trap around his leg. Riku looked at this for a minute, then, not wanting to wake him, cast a grey energy that melted it away.

He walked back out and saw Gaara, Sora, Micky, a Short Green thingy, and an out-cold Kairi on Sora's back coming towards him.

Riku sighed and put his hands in his pockets while he walked up to meet them all.

"First, who are you? (To Yoda) Second, Didn't all of you leave? (To Gaara) Third, why do you have blood on your face? (To Micky) Fourth, what did you do to her? (To Sora about Kairi)."

Before anybody could answer, Rikku, Yuna, Damien, Tidus, Neji, Sasuke, and Yuffie came running out. The whole group met up with each other and stood there.

"Uh," Tidus said, catching his breath, "We late for the party?"

Riku smirked, "A smidge."

Yuffie scratched the back of her head, "Sorry." She said cheerfully.

Sora put Kairi down and reached into his pockets. He pulled out: A piece of paper, a marble, two coins of munny, the Stone Axel gave him, and finally his cell phone.

He punched in several numbers and held it to his ear, "Goofy...Yea...Hi...Can you....No....Yes....Twelve....There you go....Is Donald there?"

Sora continued talking for a while. When he was done, he put the phone back in his pocket and took the junk in his hand and shoved it in too. But, while he shoved it, the Stone Axel gave him fell out.

Damien turned around at the noise and his mouth went wide, "I..Is that..?"

Sora looked at it, "Oh, it's just a rock a friend gave to me."

Damien slowly moved a step forward, "Looks a lot like a Stone of Eternal Sin to me."

Sora picked it up, "Jeez, it's just a rock. Chill."

Damien's voice got a little stronger, "Hand it over, Spike."

Sora shrugged, "No way. This is supposed to be the start of a new journey for us."

Damien pointed his rifle at Sora's head, "I'm gonna give you a journey straight to hell if you don't hand over the damn Stone."

Everyone gasped, And Tidus said, "Damien...Put it down man..."

Damien kept staring at Sora, his eyes filled with determination, "Give me the Stone, Spike."

Sora summoned his keyblade, "No way!!"

Damien grabbed the bottom blade of his rifle. Almost immediately, Gaara summoned a large amount of Sand, Yoda activated his lightsaber, and Neji and Sasuke pulled out Kunai.

Riku pulled his hands out of his pocket, "Put down the gun, Damien."

Damien smirked, "Tell him to give me the Stone and I'd be happy to."

Rikku walked forward, "Damien, put it down. Please."

Damien swung around to face the group, his gun pointed, "Back off. All of you."

Rikku's face went sad, "Damien...Why are you doing this?"

Damien reached into his pocket, and pulled out the stone from Chernabog. He slammed it into the ground, creating an invisible barrier between the two groups and Sora, Damien, and Riku.

Sora put the stone in his pocket, "Get lost."

Damien put a blue and white clip into his rifle, "If you don't give me the stone, spike, I'm going to kill you. Plain and simple."

Riku summoned the Way to the Dawn, "Damien, chill out."

Before any response could be made, Sora charged forward and slammed his Two-Across down, which Damien blocked with the shaft of his rifle.

"So be it." Damien said. He pushed his weapon in a forward jerk, knocking Sora off balance. He then jumped up and performed a hurricanrana, sending Sora shoulder first into a wall.

Riku put his weapon in it's normal stance and waited to see if he would need to step in.

Sora scratched his hair with his right hand and stood up. He charged forward, but when Damien took a swing with his weapon, Sora rolled to the side, kicked to his feet, and slashed Damien in the arm with the Two-Across.

"Uhn, you dirt! He yelled. He swung the pickaxe blade at Sora's temple, who blocked it. Damien pushed the weapon against the Two-Across so it was almost upside down, and then fired a blue and white round at the ground the caused a section to freeze into ice.

"What?" Sora said in surprise. He took a step forward and slipped on the ice by accident. As soon as he was on his back, Damien pulled his gun back, over his head and brought it down. Sora kicked Damien's feet out before the blow could be landed, threw his keyblade to the side, mounted Damien, and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

The group on the outside looked at the fight in shock. Micky's eyes fluttered open and he immediately grabbed the area Chucky had hit him, "Ugh, where am I?"

He looked forward and saw the fight, "Wha?"

Damien caught Sora's fist and headbutted his nose. He stood while Sora backed up in pain. Damien charged Sora and tackled him from behind and then wrapped his arm around Sora's neck, pulling back very roughly.

"Ackk!" Sora yelled. He couldn't even string together a sentence. He began to fade out, but got an idea. He reached forward and grabbed a brick. He slammed it over his shoulder, catching Damien's neck.

"Gahh!!" Damien moaned. He fell off of Sora while holding his neck.

Sora stood up and shook himself off. He then walked over and grabbed Damien's rifle.

"Have fun in hell, jerk." Sora muttered. He pointed the gun at Damien and put his hand on the bottom pick blade. Damien, seeing this coming, pressed the button on his boot just as Sora pulled back the blade.

The board absorbed the icy shot. Damien kicked up to a standing position and pulled the dagger he kept sheathed on his arm. He stabbed Sora through the hand and kickflipped Sora in the face.

Sora fell backwards and looked at his bleeding hand. He gave an angry look at this and called his keyblade back to his hand. Sora rolled backwards and threw the Two-Across, striking Damien in the leg. He fell back and grabbed his injury.

There was no defense for Damien, so Sora walked forward and lifted his key above him with one hand, much to the shocked cries from Tidus and Rikku.

And just as he brought it down, it was blocked.

Blocked by Riku.

Riku looked very surprised at his sudden movement, "Huh?"

Sora looked surprised, "Riku? What are you doing? Why is the Soul Eater out?"

Riku looked down at his hands. _What the hell? I had the Way to the Dawn out...I didn't even mean to summon Soul Eater..._ He thought.

Sora pulled away, "Riku? Don't tell me your on his side!"

Before Riku could answer, Damien had front flipped over him and fired and ice round, striking Sora in the lower body, freezing his legs and stomach. Damien punched Sora in the face, and the Stone fell out of his pocket from the sudden movement. Damien dove for it and grabbed it, shoving it into his pocket. He then ran over and called away the barrier and grabbed his Stone.

Rikku and Tidus ran forward, "Damien! Wait!" They said. Damien pulled the clip out and replaced it with a red one. He spun around and fired it into a building creating a huge amount of dust, and  
the explosion knocking Rikku and Tidus backwards.

Yuna ran over. Tidus was standing up again with anger on his face, but Rikku was out cold. Yuna angrily looked towards the dust, but when it settled, Damien was gone.

She looked back at Rikku, then the dust, "Bastard." She said to herself.

Riku picked up the half frozen Sora and joined the group.

"Great way to end the night..." He muttered to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER**

Now if anybody was wondering, no, none of the characters in the parts with the Order are except the Leader.  
I don't own: Any of the women in the cell, any of the characters who joined the Order, Michael, Chucky, Ghostface, Mrs. Voorhees, Billy, Leatherface, Yoda, Itatchi and Kisame, or anybody else besides Damien and The Leader.  
Also, my PM system is working again, so if you've been trying to reach me, nows a good time.

****

_  
_


	10. End of the Beginning: The Journey Begins

**End of the Beginning: The Journey Begins**

**Ladies and Gentleman, this chapter is MONSTROUS  
Now is when we finally realize WHAT IS HAPPENING. I meant to do this, like, five chapters ago, but I kept getting more and more ideas that just happened to end up on paper.  
This chapter is where we will be leaving Hollow Bastion and go to two different worlds.  
And on a slightly sour, I've had a lack of reviews for this story and I have been thinking about discontinuing it. Yes, I love writing it and I enjoy getting my own spin on the Kingdom Hearts games.  
Seriously, six reviews and ten chapters? What is this? Come on, folks, You can do better than that.  
This is a huge chapter and I expect at least Two reviews for it.  
But, just my rant.  
Here we go.**

**(Warning, HB part of this chapter is somewhat dull compared to the rest, but is very important)**

Sora angrily paced back and forth. He and the others had been at Merlin's for almost and hour, waiting for Leon to show up. Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke had gone to fetch the other Ninja for the announcement.

But that was the last thing on Sora's mind.

"I knew it," He said, for the millionth time, "I knew that guy was no good! I should have said something."

He shook his head in frustration while Tidus walked over.

"It's alright, dude," He sighed, "We all fell for it. No sense beating yourself up over it."

Sora rolled his eyes, "Point is, he screwed us over big time," He again shook his head, "I just can't believe we all fell for it."

Rikku, who was sitting on the couch next to Yuna and Kairi (Who was still out cold), spoke up, "It's not like it was his plan from the start to take the stone from you. He didn't even know you had it."

Yuna gave a short, angry, laugh, "You actually sound as though you're defending him. You do realize he would have killed you if you got in his way, right?"

Sora pointed at Rikku, "And you can't know that for sure! Maybe he knew the whole time and was planning on taking it from me!" He yelled at her, "For the love of god, the whole reason he came to the bar with us may have been to find a good time to snatch the damn stone and it and it just back fired!"

Tidus and Yuna both angrily looked at Sora, "Don't yell at her!"

Rikku bent forward and pushed back a bit further into the couch, placing her hands over her knees.

"I'm just saying..."

Sora snorted out a laugh, "Listen, point is, he almost killed us. Not just me, but all of us. For a rock. That doesn't show good friend qualities if you ask me."

Auron, who had had his eyes closed and arms folded across his chest while he sat on a chair, opened his eyes and looked towards Sora, "I agree with you one hundred percent. If I ever see that kid again, I'll kill him."

Yuna nodded, "I'm with you on that."

Everyone turned to see the door open and Leon, Cloud, Donald, Goofy, Tifa, Yuffie, Micky and Riku (Who had gone to get them), and the Ninja walked in.

The Konaha Shinobi all sat cross-legged on the floor, save for Gaara who leaned against the wall. Riku and Micky stood next to Sora while Cloud and Leon stood near the door.

"Alright," Leon said, "Let's shut up about that kid now. I heard you from down the street."

Sora was about to open his mouth, but Cloud lifted his hand, "Save it. I assume you guys want to know what this little role-call is for?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well," Leon said, putting his hand on his neck, "To be honest, We're not going to be the ones who tell you."

"What?" Sora asked, raising and eyebrow.

"Uh, yea. About that..." Leon muttered, uncrossing his arms, "If we're going to be stopping these guys in white-"

"The Order of Dawn." Riku piped in.

Leon looked at him, "What?"

"Uh," Riku muttered, "That's...What they called themselves back at the Great Maw..."

Leon narrowed his eyes, but nodded, "Alright, if we're going to stop the Order of Dawn and get Aerith, Minnie, and Paine back, we need to talk to a special someone."

After several moments of silence, Tidus craned his neck forward, "And that would be?"

"Yen-Sid." Cloud muttered.

Donald looked over to the blonde haired hero, an impatient look on his face, "Master Yen-Sid."

Cloud laughed, "Master Yen-Sid is waiting for us in Ansem's Study."

And with that, Leon and Cloud walked out the door. The others all looked at each other in surprise.

"But," Naruto muttered, "It's, like, one in the morning. We should be sleeping."

Nobody payed any attention to Naruto. They all stood and walked out. Naruto, after moaning for a while, followed suit.

Riku caught up with Sora, who had the still out cold Kairi over his shoulder, "She okay?"

Sora nodded, "She was just exhausted- Hey, you're actually talking now. What's with the change of heart?"

Riku just walked forward, not responding.

"Oh, screw you Riku." Sora said playfully.

"Wait!" A voice called.

Everyone turned and saw Merlin running forward, holding his robe by the bottom so he didn't trip, "Wait, I say!"

Cloud turned, "What's up?"

Merlin bent over, panting, "I...Have....I have...News.." He stood up and took a deep breath, "Oh my, I'm out of shape. I have news about the Order."

Sora put his hands behind his head, "What d'you mean?"

Merlin smiled as he stroked his beard, "I was just in touch with the Organization."

Sora brought his hands back down, "Really?!? How's Roxas? How's Axel? Where are they?"

Merlin sighed, "I don't know. I talked with Marluxia and Zexion, only. They revealed quite a bit about the Order of Dawn, if you would like to know."

Everyone nodded heavily.

"Well, I -" He cut himself off and looked towards the Ninja, "May I ask why you would liked to know?"

Sasuke sighed, "They kidnapped the Hokage..."

"Hokage?"

"The leader of our Village. Gaara's here by request."

"Ah, I see. Well, I shall discuss everything when we reach the Study." And with that, he teloported away.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow, "Okay then?"

Kakashi sighed and pulled out his favorite perverted book, "It's going to be a long walk."

Gaara turned his head to kakashi, "We could always run there."

Kakashi nodded, "That's true. The quicker we get there, the quicker we can find Lady Tsunade."

All of the Ninja then jumped up onto a building and started leaping from roof top to roof top.

"Wait!" Sora yelled, "Oh well, guess we better hurry up."

After about twenty minutes of walking, Kairi began to stir.

"Who.....Where..Are we?" She asked, blinking her eyes in a dazed state.

Sora smiled, "Hey! Your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

Kairi rubbed her tired eyes, "I'm okay...What happened?"

Sora smiled and put Kairi on her feet, "We found you in an alley way. You were lying on an old couch and it looked like you were sleeping."

Kairi looked at the floor, still dazed, "An alley way..."

She began to remember little pieces of what had happened.

_"Mangekyo Sharingan."_

_"What the hell? - GAHHH."_

_"Water style: Water Dragon Missile."_

_"Oh my lord!"_

Kairi's eyes went wide and she put her hand over her mouth.

Sora noticed this and put his hand on her shoulder, "You okay?"

Kairi kept her eyes open, trying to remember more, but then blinked and nodded, "Y-yeah...Just a freaky thought."

Sora playfully nudged her side, "What kind of freaky?"

Kairi turned to Sora and smiled, "Shut up!" She said playfully as she punched him in the shoulder.

Sora, Kairi, Micky, Riku, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie, Tifa, Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, Auron, Donald, and Goofy walked down the steps towards Ansem's study.

"Well it's about time." Yuffie, who was at the front of the group just behind Cloud and Leon said with her hands behind her back.

Riku nodded, "I'll say."

Cloud nudged Leon and smiled as he whispered something to him, and Leon gave a quick laugh.

Riku pulled his hands out of his pockets and looked at them, "Hey! What'd you just say to him?"

Cloud turned his head to Riku and smiled, "Oh, nothing. Just making a joke."

Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "What kind of joke?"

Leon smirked, "Your both a little young to understand it."

Riku's mouth went wide and his cheeks went red. Yuffie, on the other hand, just smiled, "I think I can handle it."

She walked forward and Cloud bent down to her level and whispered in her ear. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled as she looked at Riku, whose face got more and more red by the second.

Sora and Kairi saw this and were struggling not to laugh.

The group finally reached the Study. Inside was a MUCH larger group than they remembered.

A good seventy people were packed into the place, chatting amongst themselves discreetly.

"Uhhh..." Sora and Tidus muttered.

Nobody noticed, so the group made there way through the crowd.

"Who are these guys?" Kairi whispered to Sora.

"I dunno. They look tough..." He responded.

Sora looked forward towards the railing. Master Yen-Sid and Merlin were standing side by side, talking.

Riku looked to his left and saw Naruto talking with a pink haired girl. He walked over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey. Who are all these people?" He asked with his hands in his pockets.

Naruto spun around, "Oh, hey. I dunno," He said, squinting his eyes, "They were here before us."

Suddenly, Yen-Sid cleared his throat VERY loudly. So much so that it echoed. Everyone turned to him.

"Ahem, Ladies and Gentleman, myself and Merlin the Wizard have very important new about your missions." He said as he flexed his hands.

Merlin stroked his beard, "Warriors, we are aware you have had someone important to you either kiddnapped or killed by the Order of Dawn. And now, you have all agreed to join us and help defeat them. It will be needed, as I have some rather unfortunate news: Not only is the Order kiddnapping the so-called 'Queens of Heart', they have many other objectives which will lead to a goal we are unaware of. One of these projects is collecting the Stones of Eternal Sin."

Sora clenched his hand into a fist.

"These Stones are going to be the main focus of your Journeys." Merlin said, "We have reason to believe they have already aqcuired a number of them ranging between twenty and thirty."

After several seconds, a person asked, "How many stones are there in Total?"

Yen-Sid scratched his beard, "Around fifty. Each stone has two powers: The first is a physical power, such as flying or increased strength, and it is unique to the stone and lasts as long as it is in the holders possession. The second is the same with all stones: Each one can grant a wish, depending on the 'Rank' of the stone. A low 'Ranked' stone can grant a very simple, novelty wish, and the results are temporary. By simple wish, think among the lines of having a type of treat appear in your hands. The downside is if it were a type of treat, such as a slice of cake, to make someone less hungry, after the effects wore off, the person would again be hungry. A low-medium rank can grant very simple wishes, although they will be permanent, meaning the cake would not disapear and you would not be hungry. A medium ranked stone can grant more complex wishes, such as teloporting a missing loved one to you, as long as you know where they are. As for the remaining ranks, we are unsure what they are capable of, or even how many more ranks there actually are.

Now, the way you can tell the rank of the stone is by the color of it. A low ranked stone is usually white, while a medium is usually blue."

"Hmm," Sora muttered, "The one Axel gave me was blue..."

Merlin spoke up, "Now, Warriors, your mission," He said as he waved his wand. A type of rack you would find in a store appeared, with many shoe-box sized devices with red and green lights, as well as a screen on the top, on display, "These devices look for the power signature generated by the stones. Now, when you all depart, one of these will be given to your group to be put into your Gummi ship. The groups you go in must have seven people. Also, I should mention, these devices will only find Stones that have not yet been wished on, meaning, in most cases, they will only find ones that are not in peoples possession."

Sora walked forward several steps, "So, our orders are to find as many of these stones as we can and report back here?"

Merlin stroked his bear, "Well, the main focus, yes. Although if you find anything else the Order might be up to, feel free to check it out. In one month you all will report back here with any infrormation and Stones. You may use the wishes of them if you like, as that is not the focus of why we need them."

Sora nodded.

"Alright," Yen-Sid said loudly, "Go. Take a device and go into your groups. Report back here in one months time."

Everyone nodded and began to stir. Sora walked over to his group, "One....Two............Fourteen. There's fourteen of us. How are we going to split up?"

Cloud stretched his back, "Well, you, Kairi, and Riku are gonna be on one team cuz of your history together. Me and Leon will be on another. Micky will come with us because I have a lot of catching up to do," He ruffled Micky's hair/Fur, "And I'm sure His Majesty would like his Royal servants with him, so Donald and Goofy can come with us, too."

Donald stomped his foot on the ground, "We'we not sewvants! We'we his fwiends!"

Cloud laughed, "Alright, whatever. Tifa and Yuffie, seeing as how I've got history with them, will come with us too. That leaves the Tidus, Auron, and there little girlfriends."

Rikku stomped her foot too, "What are you implying?"

"Later, guys." Cloud said as he walked away with his group.

"Later, big guy!" Yuffie yelled to Riku, whose face got red again.

Sora sighed, "Well, let's get going."

He walked up and grabbed one of the devices, surprised by how much it weighed. The seven then began walking.

"It's too bad I don't get to see Donald and Goofy on the trip..." Sora said, sadly.

Kairi smiled, "Well, we'll try to keep you company in the mean time."

The group walked out of the Study and outside. Riku looked up at the sky. Almost Dawn, he thought, Two more days until that bastard comes for me. He put his hands into his pockets and sighed as he walked at the back of the group.

_**Later**_

_"_Keys....Keys....Keys...." Sora muttered as he checked his pockets, "Hey, Kairi!" He called, "Do you have the keys!?!"

Kairi shook her head, "Nope!! I think Riku does, though."

Sora turned to his left. Riku was talking with Yuna and Tidus.

"Hey," Sora said as he ran over to them, "You have the keys?"

Riku turned to Sora, reached into his pockets, pulled out the keys, handed them to Sora, and turned back to Tidus and Yuna without saying anything to Sora.

"Real mature." Sora muttered as he ran over to the Gummi ship. He opened the side and walked in.

The Gummi ship was fairly large. It had a bathroom, two bedrooms, a small kitchen with an island-bar and four stools, a 4 foot long and seven feet wide ledge at the back with a large window that doubled as an extra bed was reachable by ladder, and the cockpit/living room housed the controls, a recliner, a couch that folded into a bed, and an over-sized leather bean bag chair that Riku had bought a few months back.

Sora went over to the controls and placed the Device he had gotten from the Study on the dashboard. He looked at it for a second, waiting for something to happen. After twenty minutes, he hit it. Nothing happened.

"Ugh. I hate technology," He leaned his head out the Door, "Hey! Riku! Come here!"

Riku excused himself from the conversation with Tidus and Yuna and walked to the ship, ducking his head as he walked up the steel steps and into the cockpit/living room.

"Yea?"

"You took tech in school, right? Can you make this thing work?" Sora said, scratching his head with a perplexed look on his face.

Riku walked over, lifted the device, pulled out a cord, and plugged it in.

"Their you go, champ." He said as he walked back out.

"Uh, We're leaving now." Sora said.

Riku turned, "Hm? Okay, I'll go get everyone."

Sora sighed as Riku left. About five minutes later, Riku, Kairi, Tidus, Yuna, Auron, and Rikku walked in.

"Are we ready?" Auron asked.

Sora nodded, "This thing is going to tell us where to go, I hope."

Sora walked over and flicked the 'ON' switch. After several seconds, the word 'BUFFERING' came on screen in large white letters. Then, it showed a map of space, hundreds of small dots that Sora and the gang could only assume were worlds adorned it.

"Sweet!" Tidus laughed.

After about a minute, around twenty worlds began to glow yellow.

"Huh?" Sora scratched his head.

"I think they're the worlds with stones." Yuna said.

"Hey, Yunnie," Rikku said, poking her cousin on the shoulder, "I've been wondering about something, do you think these stones have anything to do with Sin? I mean, as in the Sin?

Yuna opened her mouth in shock, "I...Never even thought about that....Maybe..."

Tidus put a reassuring hand on each of the two girls shoulder, "Don't worry, guys. We beat Sin already. It's not coming back."

Yuna smiled and hugged Tidus, "I'm sure you're right."

Rikku just put a hand on her hip, "We can't be sure. Let's just be on the lookout, kay, Yunnie?"

Yuna nodded, "Alright."

Tidus turned to Sora, "Hey, where's Auron?"

Sora thought about it a minute, "Uhhh, I think...." He looked behind him. Sure enough, Auron was on the ledge, sleeping, "He's over there."

Tidus nodded, "Oh, okay. Just curious."

Everyone looked back to the device. It had some coordinates jumbled all over the page. The words 'CHECKING DATABASE FOR NAMES OF LOCATIONS...' flashed in white at the bottom. After this was done, the letters changed to 'CHECKING CLOSEST LOCATIONS...'.

Sora folded his arms over his chest, "This is taking too long."

Then, the screen cut into two squares, both showing a different world.

The screen on the left had this written on it, 'LOCATION: NEW YORK CITY. STATE OF WEATHER: FINE. POP.: 2%

"Holy crap," Tidus muttered, "Two percent population?"

The screen on the right had this written on it, 'LOCATION: RACCOON CITY. STATE OF WEATHER: FINE. D or N: NIGHT. POP.: UKNOWN'

Riku looked at the screen, "Alright, we're gonna have to split up. Who wants to take what?"

Tidus looked around nervously, "Uhh...The one on the left sounds creepy...Two percent of Population?....Raccoon City sounds like a nice place, let's go there."

Sora looked nervous, too, "Hey! Um, I want to go to Raccoon City, too!"

Tidus and Sora looked at each other, "You know how we settle this?"

Sora narrowed his eyes, "Yea..."

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!"

"Ha!" Tidus laughed, "You always pick paper!"

"Ugh..." Sora moaned, "That's because you always pick Rock..."

Riku walked forward, "So...Who's going with who?"

Yuna put her arm around Tidus, and Rikku stood next to her cousin, "I guess," Tidus laughed, "They're coming with me."

"You're quite the popular guy, aren't you?" Kairi said playfully. Tidus laughed.

"What about you, Auron?!" Yuna yelled to him. Auron shifted his weight and jumped down from the ledge.

"We need someone to man the ship if you're all teloporting down, right? I'll stay." Auron said as flexed his back.

"Alright," Riku said, "So me, Sora-"

"It's Sora and "

I", Riku." Sora said, pretending to be angry.

"Sora, Kairi, and "I" will be in one squad that will go to New York City, whatever the hell that is, and you three will go to Raccoon City. Auron's staying here. That sounds right?" Riku asked.

"Yep." Everyone responded, save for Auron who just nodded.

"Alright," Riku said as he pressed a button on the device. A row of seven small, cell-phone sized devices appeared, "The instruction manual said that these are portable devices used on worlds. Tidus, take one."

Tidus walked over and picked one up, as did Riku.

Riku flicked a switch on the dashboard. Everyone except Auron was bathed in a yellow light, "Find the stone and be back by sunrise."

Everyone nodded.

"Good luck."

And with that, the yellow lights teloported them to their destinations.

**SRK (Sora, Riku, Kairi)**

**Please note, their is a timezone difference between worlds. This world is around three hours behind Hollow Bastion.**

Sora looked around. It was very creepy. He was in a large city, but it was empty. The buildings had moss growing on the sides and the grass had grown to an almost jungle-like height.

The fact that it was night made it even worse.

Sora turned his head to the right. There was the remains of several bridges hanging where they once had been.

He, Riku, and Kairi were standing on a building, over looking a large, empty space near the bridges.

At the tip of the space, right near the water, was a desk with what appeared to be a man behind it.

Sora squinted at this sight, but his mouth almost hit the floor when he saw something else.

"I thought there was supposed to be almost no people in this world."

The reason Sora said this, was because a large crowd gathered at the opposite end of the area. The crowd slowly walked towards the desk, but Sora gasped when they all began to charge at the it.

"Sora...Those aren't normal people..." Riku muttered.

Suddenly, two lights appeared from behind the crowd. This was followed by the sound of tires screeching and, at least Riku heard, an enraged yell. The lights began to move forward and the three realized they were headlights of a van. The van mowed down a large section of the crowd and then stopped. One of the creatures jumped onto the hood, but the van switched into reverse and sandwiched another one in between the van and a lamp post. The van then lurched forward again, and Riku thought he could hear another angry yell. The van hit more creatures and the back tires swung off of the side of the large space that overlooked the water. The vans tires still spun as one of the creatures landed on the front. Then, two more jumped on and the wheels hit the ground. The van wasted no time in going forward again, and it knocked the three off by hitting the lampost again. This caused the airbag to go off. One of the creatures scaled the lampost and caused it to fall on the van. The wheels squealed again as it tried to back out of the mess. One of the creatures, apparently the leader, let out a short growl and several of the creatures charged forward. The van turned and tried to go straight, but hit the desk-turned ramp as the creatures connected, flipping it onto its roof. The lead creature bent down and began to move into the broken window of the van.

"We've got to help whoever that is!" Kairi whisper-yelled.

Out of no where, a phosphorous flare went off. The leader and the other creatures ran from the light. A woman and young boy got out of the a vehicle and ran over to the van, reached into the window, and pulled out a man in his late-twenties.

Unfortunately, the Flare did not last long.

The crowd ran back towards the three, and Sora and Riku jumped down infront of them.

"Get out of here!" Sora yelled to them. The woman seemed speechless, but complied and took the man and boy into her car.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, having repeatedly changed the key chain on the trip and forgetting to change it to the Two-Across again.

Riku was about to summon his weapon, but stopped when he wondered what would appear. He shrugged and summoned the Way to the Dawn. He looked at it and let a happy sigh.

"Let's go." Riku said as he put his key in its normal stance.

Kairi jumped down and ran over to the woman's car. She stuck her head in the window and said something. She climbed into the back and the car drove off.

"What is she doing?!?!" Sora yelled.

"Don't worry, I told her to." Riku responded.

_TWO HOURS LATER._

"There...There's too....Many..." Sora gasped as he cut another one down.

Riku looked at the sky. It was almost sunrise. Meaning....

"Sora, go. Run in the direction Kairi went. I'll be there in ten minutes, I promise."

Sora's mouth opened wide, "Okay, Riku, you're good, but you're not THAT good. You can't take all of them in ten-"

"I said I promise. Go."

Sora sighed and ran in Kairi's direction, killing several creatures on his way.

When he was sure Sora was gone, he closed his eyes.

_Listen, he thought, I could seriously use some help here._

_I knew you'd get thirsty for TRUE power sooner or later._

_Shut the hell up and give me a hand._

_To hell with that. I don't have to do a damn thing._

_Alright._

Riku dispersed his keyblade and put his hands in his pockets as the crowd began to get closer.

_I wouldn't be very helpful to your little Order if I was dead, now, would I?_

_..............Well played. What'd you have in mind?_

_I don't care!! Send someone!! Give me the powers again!! I don't care!!_

_Hmmm.....I guess I could......_

There was a long pause, and Riku thought he was screwed.

But after a few seconds, there was a response.

_Nah...I'm not sending anybody._

_WHAT THE FU-_

_Settle down, spazz. Look up._

Riku looked up and saw the sun slowly crawl across the horizon. Just as the creatures were in striking distance, they retreated from the UV rays._Happy?_

_Go to hell!!!_

_TOUCH-Y_

He opened his eyes and began walking in the direction of his Friends.

After about twenty minutes of walking, he caught up with Sora.

"Hey."

"Hey! When you promise something, you promise something! How'd you do it?"

"Rather not talk about it." Riku put his hands in his pockets.

Sora shrugged, "So how do we find Kairi?"

Riku scratched his head, "I gave her a flair to set off."

Speak of the devil and he may come. The flair went off just a block away. Sora and Riku saw this and began walking the empty streets. Five minutes later and they reached a home with very well barricaded windows and doors. Riku jumped up onto the stoop and knocked. The door opened and Kairi stood there.

"Hey, guys. Glad you made it." She said while smiling.

Sora put his hands behind his head, "You sound like we're just making it to a party."

Riku walked into the home and said, while passing them, "Woops, I forgot the potato salad."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, then at Riku, and back at each other.

"What's his deal?" Sora asked.

"I dunno....You better come inside."

Kairi held the door for him as he came in. She then shut it tightly. The two walked into the kitchen, and Riku was leaning against a wall. Sora looked forward, as did his two friends. The woman and kid were standing behind the kitchen counter.

"Hya." Sora said cheerfully. The woman looked up, her mouth wide.

"I...I can't believe It....Are you..Friends of Dr. Neville?" The woman said.

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Nope. Not that I know of," He offered his hand and the sudden movement made the woman reach for her gun, but then realized what he was doing and shook it, "My names Sora. What's yours?"

"Anna. And this is Ethan." She said, pointing to the boy.

Kairi smiled and bent down to the boys level with her hands on her knees, "Hi, sweety," She said softly, as she offered her hand to the boy, "My name is Kairi."

Ethan looked at the floor and didn't say anything, but he weakly shook her hand anyway.

Anna walked over, "He doesn't speak."

Kairi lifted her head to Anna, but stayed bent over to Ethan's level, "Is he your son?"

Anna laughed and shook her head, "No, no. He's another survivor I found."

Kairi brushed the hair out of her eyes as she straightened out, "Survivor? What happened?"

Anna narrowed her eyes, "As if you don't know. It's pretty cruel you would joke like that."

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "We're not from around here..."

Anna stopped moving, "So your saying the virus hasn't gone global?"

"Er...I..." Kairi stuttered.

Anna got right in Kairi's face, but not in anger, more of a hopeful look, "Are you saying the virus isn't global?"

Riku stepped forward, "We don't know. We're from the Alaska and we never even knew anything was wrong. We came here on a family trip, but everything had gone to hell. What happened?"

"Oh," Anna said, sadly looking at the floor, "I can explain over breakfast. Are you all hungry?"

_15 MINUTES LATER_

Riku hungrily gobbled his scrambled eggs up and stuffed himself with bacon, making Kairi laugh. They all looked up from their plates when they heard footsteps.

"Oh!" Anna whisper/yelled, "You guys need to hide. We wouldn't want the Doctor to get too excited from seeing so many survivors."

The three did as they were told and hid in a closet that had a good view of the kitchen..

The man from earlier walked down the stairs, looking at Ethan and Anna in amazement. There was a plate for him at the table. He sat down without a word.

After several moments of quiet, Anna smiled.

"My..Name is Anna...This is Ethan..."

The man looked at Ethan, then back at his plate.

"You must be THE Robert Neville. We heard your messages."

Neville kept a munchin' away.

"We're on our way to a survivalist colony in Vermont..."

Neville didn't speak, but a small smile crossed his face.

"Th-the world is quieter now. We just have to listen. If we listen, we can hear God's plan."

Neville raised his head and looked both ways with his eyes, "God's plan." He said before lowering his head.

"Yeah..." Anna muttered.

Suddenly, an angry look crossed Neville's face, "All right, let me tell you about your "God's plan". Six billion people on Earth when the infection hit. KV had a ninety-percent kill rate, that's five point four billion people dead. Crashed and bled out. Dead. Less than three-percent immunity. That left twelve million healthy people, like you, me, and Ethan. The other five hundred and eighty-eight million turned into your dark seekers, and then they got hungry and they killed and fed on everybody. Everybody! Every SINGLE person that you or I has ever known is dead! Dead! There is no god!"

"But-"

"NO!" Neville yelled as he smashed his plate into a wall. Anna pulled out a hand gun.

Anna and Ethan looked at Neville tensely. Riku was on the verge of going out if Neville did anything more. Suddenly, a sad look crossed Neville's face, "I'm sorry...It's just...I was saving that bacon..."

Neville walked away before anybody could say anything.

"Well, I'd say that was an appropriate response for the situation..." Riku muttered as he came out of the closet (No pun intended)

Anna followed after Neville upstairs.

Everyone sat around, not doing anything, until they (And I apologize for the content, but it was hinted at in the deleted scenes) heard squeaking coming from the bed upstairs. Everyone looked around awkwardly and Kairi covered Ethan's ears.

"Well....Uh, whats say we get out of here for a bit? Let 'em finish," Riku suggested, "We can leave a note and go looking for the Stone."

Sora laughed, "Nu-uh, I wanna see how long the Doc can go for."

Kairi laughed, "You pervert." She picked Ethan up as she wrote a note with her free hand.

"Let's go." Riku muttered.

On there way to the door, Kairi stuck the note on the wall near the stairs, in a place both people would see no matter what.

"But I want to watch Donkey...." Ethan said quietly.

Kairi looked at the boy in her arms, "You do? Okay, sweety." She sat Ethan down on the sofa and walked back to Sora and Riku, "Let's hope they're done soon."

The three of them walked out the door, careful to make sure there were no creatures in the streets.

"Alright," Sora said as he jumped from the stoop, "Fire up that bad boy and let's go stone hunting."

Riku laughed and pulled out the device and flicked the 'ON' switch. It came to life and began to beep. The words 'TWO HUNDRED MILES' appeared. They sighed and began to follow it.

_17 HOURS LATER_

"It says the stone is two blocks away.....One left and we're there..." Riku muttered.

"Finally..." Kairi sighed.

Sora put his hands behind his head, "Maybe we can stop and rest."

Riku shook his head, "Remember what Anna said over breakfast? Those creatures come out at night and it's a long time to get back to the home."

"Yea but I-"

Everyone stopped moving when they saw two people with their backs to them standing about a hundred and fifty feet down the street, looking in the direction opposite of them.

They were just standing there, not doing anything, but Riku could make out that they were talking by the movements of their cheeks. He could also make out one was female and the other was male.

"Creeps out early?" Sora asked.

No one responded. They kept looking at the two as they walked to the left.

"Huh," Sora said, keeping his hands behind his head, "There going in the same direction as us."

Riku looked up at the sky, "Hmm." Then his eyes went wide with realization, "Shit." He breathed. He took off running after the people.

Sora looked at Kairi and she nodded. She jumped onto his back and he ran after Riku.

They caught up with Riku just as he turned the corner. They looked down the street and saw the two people walk to the remains of the Brooklyn Bridge. Riku ran forward, careful to be quiet in his steps. Sora and the now-standing Kairi followed Suit.

Riku looked at the device while he was running. Sure enough, the stone was approximately where the two were standing. He sighed as he continued to run forward. Kairi and Sora caught up. The three were around twenty feet behind them, close enough to hear what they were saying.

"Are you sure it's up there?" The boy asked the girl.

"Yea." The girl responded.

Sora looked to where the boy had been looking. About fifteen feet above ground, the stone, a blue one so a medium rank, was lodged in a small opening that looked like it was made just for it.

"You think they're part of Merlin's army?" Kairi asked.

"Can't hurt to ask." Sora said.

Riku gave a short laugh, "If only you knew how untrue that was."

"Mhmm." Sora muttered.

The boy walked forward to the section that had the Stone. He began breathing much like an athlete does before a race, shaking his hands out while doing it. Then, he jumped onto the huge (All I can call it is Railing as I know little about bridges) and began running up the side. He grabbed the stone and backflipped off of it, landing with both feet touching each other.

"Happy?" He asked.

"Quite." She responded.

The two turned around and saw Sora, Riku, and Kairi looking at them. It was at this time Riku saw what they looked like.

The boy wore a pair of black cargo pants with many pockets that had a red dragon coming up the left leg. There was a knife sheathed on his right. On his upper body was a black tunic with red lining. Over this, he wore a sleeveless, blood red, coat reaching his calfs. On his back were two sheathed Shaolin Hook Swords, attached by four straps: One going over each Shoulder and one going under each armpit. He wore a silver, metal, gauntlet over his left hand with black padding on the bottom and had on red Lakai sneakers. He had messy black hair that only showed a little at the front and back because he wore a black Tuque over it that had white lining on the bottom (I modelled his hair, tuque, and personality [For the most part] off of Jude from 6Teen. It's a Canadian show, so if you haven't seen it, youtube that shit. Difference is it's brown/Maroon hair.) His eyes were bright green and he had, what appeared to be, a stoned expression on his face.

The girl, However, wore something very different. She had on a dark blue top that had only one strap over her left shoulder, and on her right arm she had a tight sleeve that started just below her shoulder and it ended a few inches above her wrist. She wore black jean-short-shorts that had a single white stripe start at the right side of the back and came around from the right. She wore, slightly lower than the calf high, beige boots with white fur going around the top. There was a fairly big pouch strapped to her waist that Sora could only guess held 'Personal' items. Her hair was midnight black, and it reached about six inches below the bottom of her shoulder blades. (I modelled her hair off of Jillian from Family Guy as I saw it and went 'Wow, that is perfect for my character' except it's midnight black. If you haven't seen it, please leave. Nah, just kidding. Youtube it). Like her companion, she had light green eyes and had a, for lack of a better phrase, cute face although nothing really all that special. Perhaps her best facial feature was that she had something of a mind melting smile. Sora, being the pervert that he was, noticed that her chest was a tiny bit bigger than Kairi's, but not by a lot.

The boy flexed his back, "Awwwww, man! (Also stolen from Jude)," He turned to his companion and let out a moan, "I thought that thing said there was, like, no dudes and dudettes in this world."

His companion faced him, "It said there was a two percent population rate..." She turned back to the three and continued talking to her companion, "Either it's a coincidence and we found some survivors, or...."

Her partner saw where she was going, "Man..." He whined as he pulled out his Shaolin Hook Swords.

Riku looked at the weapons. They were both the same color as the boys coat and had the word 'Espina' written on the shaft of the right Sword.

Sora put his hands behind his head, "Uh, Hi."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "Their not survivors....They would have reacted with much more surprise at human life."

The boy yawned loudly, "What'd you think?"

The girl moved her left foot back a bit, "I think their Order members."

Sora lowered his arms quickly and looked at her in surprise, "We-We're not members of The Order!"

The girl gave an angry look, "The stench of Dawn all over your friend makes me hectic to believe that."

Kairi shook her head and put on a nervous smile, "Listen, we're not here to do any damage. We were just looking for the Stone and-"

The girl turned to the boy, "Need anymore proof?"

The boy sighed, "Harshing my mellow, bra."

He walked forward so he was around ten feet away, his coat blowing in the wind.

Sora put his hands out in a way so that if he summoned his keyblade, he would be in a good fighting stance. But he wasn't ready to summon it yet.

Riku, however, summoned his keyblade right away.

"Is that a-" The boy asked, but was cut off.

"Look," Riku said, "We're not with the Order of Dawn. We're trying to get that stone. So hand it over and we'll be on our merry way."

"Harsh..." The boy muttered.

Kairi looked at the boys weapons, "Espina....Where have I heard that before?"

The boy shrugged, "I dunno. You been in Spain looking at Rose Bushes lately?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What the hell? What kind of question is that?"

The boy looked tired, "I dunno. Every question has a meaning, dude."

Sora summoned his keyblade and the boy gasped. The girl, however, nodded.

"That's definitely....A keyblade... Hunter, take care of him." The girl changed her view to Riku, "I've got this one."

Hunter turned his head back to the girl, "You sure, bra?"

The girl just nodded.

Hunter sighed and turned his head back, then called to the girl, "What about this dude's girlfriend?"

Sora looked taken a back, "She's not my girlfriend!"

Riku gritted his teeth.

Hunter looked surprised, "Really? Huh, you gay or something?"

Sora almost dropped his keyblade, "No!!!"

"Nothing wrong with being a little purple on the inside, dude."

"I'm not!!" Sora yelled.

Hunter exhaled a deep breath and blinked several times, "It's cool, bro. I don't judge."

Sora yelled and charged at him. Hunter blocked the keyblades sideways sweep with his left hook sword. He lifted his sword in a way that caused Sora to stumble backwards a bit, followed by backflipping back to his companion.

Hunter put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "Do we have to fight these guys? Can't we just, like, ditch and go?"

The girl, who had not let her gaze leave Riku and Sora, responded without turning, "No. Fight him. I want to see if he's with the Order."

Hunter blinked several times, "What if they are, bra?"

The girl shook shook her head to get hair out of her eyes, "Then Kill them."

He let out a loud moan, "You know I hate doing that!!"

The girl narrowed her eyes at the three, and again answered without turning to her companion, "Don't be a coward. If their members of the Order, you should want them dead."

He moaned again and looked at Sora, "Are you dudes with the Order? Or, like, not?"

Sora shook his head quickly, "No!!"

Hunter turned back to his companion, "There you go. Can we leave now?"

The girl shook her head, "I want you to fight him. It's no big deal. He's a good two-thirds of a foot shorter than you, so you should have the advantage. Plus he's holding his Keyblade like a total novice. It will be easy."

He whined, "Whatever, bra."

Sora watched as the boy walked forward so he was again about ten feet infront of him.

Hunter sighed, "Alright, dude. I'm gonna have to fight you now."

Sora shrugged, "Fine with me."

They both stood there for about two minutes. Sora was confused.

"Uh," Hunter said as he scratched the back of his hand (That still had the sword in it), "Aren't you gonna, like, attack?"

Sora raised and eyebrow, "You...Your a weird person."

"Harsh..."

Sora laughed, lifted his key, and ran forward, but was taken completely off guard when Hunter charged forward with extreme speed. He performed a circular slash at his side with the right sword and spun around to strike with the left, which Sora blocked. Hunter brought his right sword above his head and swung it down, which Sora just managed to roll to the side from and land on one knee. Sora let out a short gasp and lifted his keyblade above his head as Hunter began an onslaught of downward blows, one after the other for almost a minute, until Sora felt he could no longer hold his defense. His hand loosened just a tiny bit so he could get a better grip, and Hunter brought his right weapon below the keyblade, struck upwards, and sent the Kingdom Key flying into a building. It struck and got stuck.

Hunter pointed his left weapon at Sora, who was now on both knees.

"Wait!!" Kairi yelled from behind Sora. Hunter looked up and Sora, realizing the distraction, grabbed behind Hunter's legs and football tackled him to the floor. Hunter seemed to have forgotten who he was at this point. Sora punched him, and Hunter remembered. He lifted both legs from under Sora and kicked him in the chest, sending him off.

"Ugh, damnit." Sora muttered. He lifted his hand to call his keyblade, but, as it was stuck, it did not come back to him. He turned, and was caught off gaurd when he saw Hunter was gone.

"Look out!!" Kairi yelled.

Sora spun around, and, sure enough, there was hunter. He dropped his left weapon and grabbed the right. He lifted it and swung it with both hands. The blade met Sora right on the side of his head at full force. Kairi let out a shriek of Horror as he crumpled to the floor.

Kairi ran to Sora's side, tears streaming down her face.

Hunter turned back to his companion, "Look what you forced me to do! Are you happy?!?"

She nodded, "He's not with the Order..."

He let out a short, angry, laugh and shook his head as he walked back to her.

Riku had a look of disbelief on his face. He was to far away to see Sora's head, but he wasn't sure he wanted to. He couldn't believe what had just happened. _N-no...He couldn't be..._

_You talking to me?_

_N-no..._

_Oh, well, maybe you should be._

_SHUT THE F*** UP_

Riku looked at Sora one more time, then gritted his teeth and ran at Hunter and the girl in utter hatred.

"You Bastards!!!" He screamed. He swung the Way to the Dawn at Hunter, who did a matrix and backflipped away, followed by jumping onto Sora's keyblade that was lodged in the building. He re-sheathed his swords, leaned back, and put his hands in his pockets.

"Get your ass back here!!!" Riku roared. Hunter shook his head, laughed, and pointed to his female companion.

She stood with both arms at her sides. Riku hardly looked at her before turning his attention back to Hunter, but was stopped cold when he heard her mutter four little words:

"Ansem's heartless isn't dead."

He turned slowly and blinked several times before muttering, "Who...Who are you?"

The girl smiled and swept the hair out of her eyes, "Nobody important. Now, it would be best if you attacked."

Riku raised an eyebrow and let out a short laugh, "I'm not fighting a girl!!"

She let her smile fade, "That's what you think."

Both of them, as well as Hunter, looked as Kairi stood up, a suspicious look on her face.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Hunter laughed, "Oh, woops. I forgot to mention," He yelled down to her, "I don't keep the front of my Swords sharp, bra. Just incase somethin' like this ever came up."

Riku lowered his eyes and sighed in relief. Kairi let out a cry of happiness and sat back down to Sora's side.

"Listen," The girl said from behind, "If your not going to fight me, I would just as easily pick off your little friend over there."

Riku turned around and looked at her with intense eyes, "Your not doing a damn thing, princess."

She smirked, "Looks can be deceiving."

The girl unbuttoned the large pouch on her side. Riku watched as she pulled out a large bundle of thin rope with a dart and a piece of small red fabric attached to one end. He remembered something he had learned on his travels, and knew it was called a 'Jouhyou' or Rope Dart.

"Shall we begin?" She asked.

Riku shook his head angrily, "I'm not fighting you!!"

She shrugged, "Guess I'll start then."

She let about a foot of the rope come loose from the bundle and put her hand on it, then began spinning it at her side.

Riku again shook his head, "No. Give me the ston-"

"So, just because I'm a girl you refuse to fight? Shallow if you ask me." She cut him off.

"I'm not-"

"Shut up and fight." She said. The girl caught Riku off guard as she launched the Dart at his face. He backflipped away and landed next to Kairi.

"Hide." He said quickly.

Kairi shook her head, "If you don't want to fight her, I will."

Riku's mouth went wide as Kairi summoned her keyblade after several tries, "I didn't know you could still use that."

"Well, I can. Now are you going to fight her or am I?" She said. Riku picked up a hint of anger in her voice.

"I...Guess I will." Riku muttered. Kairi nodded slowly and walked into a nearby building. Riku turned back to face the girl, who had a wide smile on her face.

"About time." She muttered. She spun the rope by her side again and launched it at Riku, who ducked and rolled to the side. She pulled down, and then up, making the rope swing wildly. Riku attempted to cut the rope with his WTD, but it wrapped around it. The girl laughed as she pulled on the rope, sending the WTD out of Riku's hands.

"Here I was thinking this would be a challenge." The girl laughed. Riku grunted and ran forward, unarmed. The girl yanked on the rope, bringing it back into the air. She swung it above her head and let it fly at Riku as she spun in a clockwise motion. Riku ducked under it, but the girl again did a downward yank, ensnaring his arm. She then moved her hand in a circle, so that the rope wrapped around Riku's neck.

"Gah-Shit." Riku choked out. The girl began to pull and Riku felt the rope tighten around his neck and arm.

Hunter looked down at this sight and sighed, "Harsh. Friggen psychopath."

Riku began to loose the feeling in his arm and his face was starting to turn blue. He closed his eyes and his breathing got hectic. He looked at the Way to the Dawn. It was several feet away, but Riku didn't think he could remember how to call it back at this point in time. He began to fade out, when....

Kairi gasped from inside the building as she heard a loud growl come from outside. She ran to the door and opened it. Outside, Hunter and his female companion were fighting some of the creatures from earlier. Kairi looked at the sky and noticed it was night time just as Sora woke up.

"What hit me?" He muttered. He looked forward and saw Riku on all fours, gasping fro breath, and the two from earlier fighting off some of those creatures.

Kairi suddenly opened her eyes very wide, "Anna! Ethan! Neville! Their in danger!"

Sora sat upright, "Oh man! We need to get back there!"

Kairi looked around frantically, "But it took us the whole day to get here!!"

Sora looked at Kairi, "Doesn't that Stone they have grant a wish?"

Kairi nodded.

Sora grinned, "Summon your keyblade."

She did as she was told and Sora grabbed it from her. He ran forward, jumped off the still-on-all-fours Riku's back, and struck Hunter in the back of the head.

"Owww-ow-ow!" He yelled as he fell. The Stone fell from Hunter's coat pocket and Sora grabbed it.

Kairi ran over just as Hunter stood up. He kicked Sora in the face and hit him in the stomach with his Swords handle guard. Kairi picked up the Way to the Dawn and charged forward, but Hunter blocked it and rolled to the side. Kairi almost got bitten by one of the creatures, but a now-standing Riku gave it a beastly right hook. Sora coughed and ran over to his friends just as the girl began to swing the Jouhyou at her side.

"I wish we were at Robert Neville's home!" Sora yelled. They disapeared just as the dart would have struck him in the face.

The three re-appeared infront of Neville's home, and let out a horrified gasp as they saw a good seventy of the creatures climbing the walls of his home. Sora charged the door and on the second try, knocked it down. He ran into the kitchen, followed by his friends, and looked around. The remaining creatures, who had not already, were descending the stair case and going into a door that lead to the basement. Sora looked perplexed.

"Anna!" Sora yelled while cupping his hands over his mouth just as the last of the creatures went into the basement.

"Ethan!?" Kairi yelled.

"Nevill-?" Riku tried to say, but was cut off as a huge explosion shook the home from down stairs. Flames erupted from the door and almost struck the gang. After the flames subsided, Sora, Riku, and Kairi walked down the steps carefully. In the basement, charred bodies were everywhere, as were body parts. They walked to the end of the, apparent, lab. Sora looked down and saw the body of someone who looked different than all the others. His skin was charred, but they could still make out he hadn't been one of the creatures.

"Neville..." Kairi said sadly. They looked around. On the remains of a desk, was a photo, completely untouched by the destruction. It showed what Sora guessed was the Doctor's family, and a lone tear went down his face.

"What about Anna? And Ethan?" Riku asked.

Kairi shook her head, "There's no way anybody could have survived that..."

Sora sighed, "Well, we've got the stone. We should get out of here...You know...Leave this disaster behind us..."

Kairi just nodded. She felt as though she was going to vomit.

"Before we go..." Riku muttered. He took off his vest and handed it to Kairi. He went over to Neville's body, picked it up and walked up the stairs. Kairi and Sora looked at each other, then followed him. He walked out the front door and into a park with long grass. He stopped as he felt some loose dirt under his foot. He looked down and saw what seemed to be a crude grave, about four feet long and three feet wide. About the size of a dog.

Riku sighed as he set down the body. He turned to Kairi who still had the Way to the Dawn and took it from her. He pushed the blade into the ground, pulled up, and took out some dirt. He repeated this until a six by four hole was made. He lifted the body and placed it down the hole, followed by putting the dirt back in.

"It's a shame... He just found out he wasn't alone...And then he had to die..." Kairi said sadly.

Riku nodded, "We need to get out of here. The rest of those creatures are going to come investigate the noise."

Sora suddenly let out a gasp, "My keyblade!"

"Oh, yea. I forgot to mention." He summoned Sora's keyblade and handed it to him.

Sora looked shocked, but Riku just shrugged, "The guy handed it to me before you guys came in. Said he wouldn't want 'Spike' to forget it."

Sora looked at Kairi, then at Riku, then at the keyblade, in shock, "He knew we were going to take the stone from him..."

Riku took his vest from Kairi and pulled a small walkie talkie out.

"Auron? We're ready to come up now." He said into it. The response was a simple 'Mhm'.

The three were bathed in yellow light and in an instant were back on the Gummi ship.

Auron was sitting at the controls, drinking a cup of coffee and reading the paper. He greeted them with a nod.

"I'm going to bed," Sora yawned, "Anybody wanna join me?" He said, playfully looking at Kairi. She laughed out the word 'Pervert' before he left.

Riku rolled his eyes and went into his bedroom after saying the word 'Dumbass' under his breath.

He lay down on his bed and put his hands behind his head. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, but opened them when he heard the door open.

"Riku?" Kairi said quietly.

"Yeah." He muttered.

"Can I...Talk to you for a minute?"

Riku shifted so he was laying on his side, "It's a free country...World....Gummi ship...Whatever."

She let out a small laugh and looked at the floor for a second before looking back at Riku, "What's the matter with you? You haven't been acting like yourself lately..."

He didn't look at her, he just kept blinking until he said quietly, "I haven't been feeling well."

She leaned against the door frame and sighed, "Yet you managed to take a burned body and bury it?"

"Yea...Funny how that kind of stuff happens." He closed his eyes and made fake snoring sounds. He heard the door close and he opened his eyes again, only to be met with Kairi standing right infront of him.

"Why are you being like this?" She said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Riku turned back onto his back so his eyes met hers, "Guess." He muttered.

"Is it because of Damien?" She said quietly.

He gave a short laugh, but then his face went cold again, "No."

She began to pace around the room, looking at several pictures and other things Riku had collected through his travels.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked with her back to him.

He rolled onto his stomach, "I'm trying to sleep...So...."

"So that's a yes?" She asked, turning to him.

He rolled onto his back and sat up, "Listen, Kairi," He said, a sorry tone in his voice, "Could we talk tomorow? I've had a long day."

"So have I," She said, bowing her head, "But I'm willing to talk right now..."

Riku sighed, "Okay. Fine. What do you want to talk about?"

She sighed and walked to the foot of his bed, "Mind if I sit down?"

Riku raised an eyebrow at this, "Uhhh, I guess?"

She sat down and faced away from Riku.

"What is it you want to talk about?" He muttered.

She fiddled with her fingers for a little while, "It's just....Today, after seeing Anna and Ethan and Neville....It made me think; They had their lives destroyed, all of the most important people in their lives, gone. Forever. It got me thinking... About the people most important to me...Do you know who that is?"

Riku moved up a bit, "Sora?" He muttered.

She nodded, "Sora _and_ you, Riku. No matter how close me and Sora get, just know that there is absolutely no chance that we...No chance that I would forget about you..."

Riku's mouth went a little a gape, "Kairi..." He said softly.

She abruptly stood, "Sorry. I just wanted to get that of my chest. I'm going to let you sleep now."

"Wait." He called as she walked for the door.

"Yea?" She turned to face him again.

He got off of his bed and stood, but didn't really know why he did and sat back down, "Uh, never mind."

She sighed, "Good night, Riku. I hope we can talk about this some more tomorrow."

He thought about it for a minute, but then nodded, "Yea. Sure. Alright." He said quickly.

She smiled slightly and walked out, closing the door behind her.

**TRY (Tidus, Rikku, Yuna)**

Tidus had to blink several times to take in what he was seeing. People screaming, buildings burning, and people biting others.

Yuna's mouth was wide open, "My god..."

Rikku seemed like she was going to vomit, so she sat down.

They, like Sora's gang, were on top of a building. This one was near a large gate.

Yuna turned away as a young boy was trampled by a mob of scared people.

"What do we do?" She asked.

Tidus sighed, "We should find that stone as soon as possible. Then we can get out of here."

Yuna nodded. Rikku, after several moments, nodded too and stood up.

They made their way to the side of the rooftop and jumped down to the street. They were immediately spotted by a group of about eleven zombies. They ran towards them. Tidus shishkabobbed two together by the head and kicked another through a store window. Rikku flipped forward and stabbed one in the chest before spinning and taking out another two. Yuna shot down three of them and Tidus finished the other three off.

"Oh well, at least we know their not human." Rikku muttered.

Tidus laughed, "Let's get going."

He pulled out the device and flipped the switch. It began to buffer and the words 'A HUNDRED MILES' came up.

"Let's get going." Said Yuna.

_**A little later**_

"How much longer, Yunnie?" Rikku asked.

Yuna looked at the device, "Oh, I'd say about forty-five minutes."

Tidus rubbed his neck, "Why don't we take a car? There sure are a lot around here."

Without waiting for an answer, he opened the door of a nearby Mercedes.

"Nice!!" He yelled. He sat down on the drivers chair as Yuna and Rikku got in, Yuna infront and Rikku at the back.

"You can drive?" Rikku asked curiously.

"Nope." He responded.

"What-?!"

Rikku was cut off as the car lurched. Several seconds after Tidus started to move it, a man in a yellow jacket and black hat ran infront of them.

Yuna reached her gun out the window and pointed it at him.

"Hey! Whoa, whoa!! Hey!! I ain't infected," He spun around and lifted the sides of his jacket to show no bites, "I ain't infected."

Yuna whispered something to Tidus, who nodded, "Get in." She said.

The man opened the door and hopped in, "Thanks. Names Lloyd Jefferson Wayne. But you can call me L.J."

Rikku looked out the window as a girl with a name tag that said 'Alexa' charged into a group of zombies with a bazooka over her shoulder (Your welceom, BlackRose), "What's going on?"

L . J. Shrugged, "I dunno. Some crazy white boy shits going off."

Tidus laughed, "Where you heading?"

"Wherever the fuck you guys is heading." He said matter-of-factly.

Yuna turned her head to him, "You have any weapons?"

He opened his jacket and it showed two holstered, engraved, pistols, "Yep. My shits custom."

"Any good places for you to hold up?" Tidus asked.

"Church nearby could work." He said.

"We'll drop you off there." Yuna said as she leaned against the door.

He leaned his head forward, "You guys is just gonna leave me?"

Everyone let out a scream as they hit someone. He was stuck on the hood but when the car stopped he rolled off.

"Shit!" L.J yelled.

"Is he alive?" Rikku asked in horror.

Yuna slowly opened the door and held her guns at the ready. Tidus opened his door too and walked out. The man was on all fours, coughing.

"Are you...Okay?" Rikku asked as she got out.

The man turned his head to face them.

"Holy shit!! He's got Emo hair, shoot him, shoot him!!" L.J yelled.

Yuna dismissed this, "Are you alright?" She asked cautiously. The man nodded and tried to stand, but fell back to one knee.

Tidus walked over and helped him up, "Are you okay?!"

The man nodded again. He wore a brown leather jacket with a fur collar, a black T-shirt, and black pants. As LJ had said, he had something of Emo hair.

Yuna held out her hand, "My names Yuna."

The man gave it a short shake, "Leon."

Rikku smirked, "Sounds like someone we know."

Tidus slapped Leon's back twice, "What are you doing out here?"

He coughed once more, "Looking for a few people. Hey, have you guys seen a woman in a red dress?"

Tidus shook his head, "No...Sorry."

Leon sighed, "Oh, well."

"You sure you're okay?" Yuna asked, putting her hand on his back.

"For the most part." He responded.

Out of seemingly no where, a group of eleven zombies broke through the bushes. Tidus pulled out his sword and Yuna pulled out her guns, but it wasn't needed. Leon unholstered his handgun and fired exactly eleven round, taking out all of the zombies in less than ten seconds.

Tidus, Yuna, Rikku, and LJ's mouths all went wide as Leon popped the magazine out and replace it. He turned back to face them and saw the looks on their faces.

"What?" He laughed.

Yuna shook her in disbelief and holstered her own guns, "And I thought I was a good shot."

Leon laughed.

"Uh," Tidus murmured, "Do you want a lift or something?"

He thought about it a second, then nodded, "Sure. I'm going to the church nearby."

"Get in."

_**15 MINUTES LATER**_

"Here we are." Tidus said happily.

Leon smiled, "Great." He opened the door of the car and got out.

"Hey, LJ," Yuna said, "Why don't you go with Leon? He should be more than enough protection for you."

LJ looked around hesitantly, "Uh...."

Before he could answer, the sound of rapid bullet fire came from inside the church.

"That sounded like Tommy Gun fire." Yuna muttered.

Leon listened for a second, then gasped, "Ada!!"

He ran into the church at top speed.

Rikku looked at Tidus, "Should we go after him?"

Yuna nodded and opened the door.

"Hey!" LJ whined, "I ain't goin out there!!"

Tidus unbuckled his seat belt, "Alright, you can stay here and wait for the monsters to come."

LJ moaned as he unbuckled his seat belt, "Crazy white boy shit...." He muttered.

The four of them walked quietly to the large wooden door that was generic to most churches. Tidus slowly walked in, his sword at the ready, followed by Rikku, LJ, and Yuna.

"Where did he go?" Rikku whispered.

Everyone listened for a second, and heard what sounded like a struggle.

"Come on!" Tidus whisper/yelled.

As the four walked down and empty hallway, they saw what appeared to be a film canister. Tidus picked it up, and was surprised when many bullets fell out. He set it down and continued to walk forward. They passed a window to what appeared to be an office, and all yelled in shock when Leon was sent flying through it, spreading glass everywhere.

"Leon!" Tidus yelled.

He got up to his feet and yelled back, "Run!"

They didn't ask questions, and took off into the main section of the church. Rikku looked backwards and saw Leon had picked up a woman with a red dress and was now carrying her over his shoulder as he ran after the group.

"What's going on?!?" LJ yelled.

Before he got an answer, a large group of lickers broke through one of the stained glass windows. Their was around forty

"We need to get out of here!" Leon yelled. He went to the opposite side of the church, put the woman in his arms, and smashed back first through another stained glass window. The others followed suit and they all ran into an open field near the church. Unfortunately, the forty lickers chasing them.

Leon raised his gun, but the magazine was empty. He put down the woman and fumbled around in his pocket for another.

Yuna lifted her guns as well and fired as many shots as she could. She was horrified to find, however, the rounds did not affect the creatures at all.

Tidus and Rikku stood with their weapons, getting ready for the melee.

But the lickers never got that far.

A shot was fired, and a licker went down. Another, and one went down. This went on for about thirty seconds until all of them were dead. Tidus raised his sword cautiously. He looked down at one of them, and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, guys..." He said quietly, "How many shots were fired?"

Yuna re-holstered one gun, "Look's like one for each monster."

Tidus shook his head, "But there's three bullet holes, all right next to each other, in each of these monsters."

Everyone looked at the top of the church as a lightning bolt struck. They could make out the silhouette of someone standing on it. Another lightning bolt and Tidus could make out a crimson red cape flickering in the wind behind the person. After several seconds, a lightning bolt again went off, and the person was gone.

"Who was that?" Rikku asked.

"I don't know..." Leon muttered. He looked down to the woman, and put her over his shoulder, "Thanks for your help, guys. But I need to go now."

"Alright, take care of yourself, Leon. If we ever come back and visit, you better freakin' be alive." Tidus laughed.

Leon smirked, "You saying you would want to visit this place?"

Tidus rubbed under his nose with the tip of his thumb, "Not really."

"Alright," Leon laughed, "I won't be dying anytime soon. No worries."

Rikku took a step forward, "Ya know, this place isn't gonna last much longer. If you can get your hands on a Gummi Ship, you can come to Hollow Bastion to stay."

Leon raised an eyebrow, "Gummi Ship?"

Tidus put his hand over Rikku's mouth, "It's nothing," He laughed, "Good luck, man."

Leon smiled as Tidus put out his hand. He shook it and turned, "See you guys."

LJ turned and looked at Tidus, before yelling to Leon, "Wait up!" He ran towards Leon after waving a goodbye to Tidus and the gang, who waved back.

"So," Rikku muttered, "What's next?"

Tidus brought out the device, "The stone is a little while from here, in a school."

"Let's go after it, then." Yuna said.

**ELSE WHERE....**

A large, gray room was filled with computers. And people to man them.

The door slowly slid open and a person in a black leather trench coat walked in. He had blonde hair and wore a pair of sunglasses.

The man stopped, waiting for something. Another door slid open and a man in white walked out.

"Has it been granted?" The man in black asked.

The man in white laughed, "Yep. Your lucky our boss let you do this."

"What is the password?"

The man in white removed his hood, showing himself to be Zale, "Man, you sure aren't that social, are you, Wesker? Anyway, it's V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E. Got it memorized?"

Wesker nodded and went over to one of the computers.

He looked down at the man sitting in it, "The password is Valentine."

The computer user nodded, "Sir, yes sir!"

After several seconds of typing, he turned to Wesker.

"Okay, sir, now I need to know the file name."

Wesker blinked behind his glasses and said, "Project Z."

The user typed something in, but had the words 'ORIGINAL FILE NAME NECESSARY' on the screen soon after he hit enter.

Wesker sighed, "What does that mean?"

The user turned his chair to face him, "It means it wants the original project name. Before it became Order property."

Wesker nodded and removed his sunglasses, showing eyes full of intensity, "Activate Project Nemesis."

_**BACK IN THE CITY**_

Yuna walked towards the school with guns drawn. She ascended the steps and kicked the door open. Rikku and Tidus followed.

"What room is it in?" Yuna asked.

"It doesn't say." Tidus answered.

"Let's split up." Rikku suggested.

Yuna went forward, while Tidus and Rikku went into doors on the right and left of the hallway.

_Rikku_

Rikku walked into what appeared to be a science classroom. She had her weapons drawn and was breathing heavily.

She looked around and nervously shook her head. She started singing I'm Walking On Sunshine quietly to keep her spirits up, but let out a yelp when she saw a shadow move at the end of the room. She swallowed deeply (Tehe) and walked forward. She reached for the door where the shadow had come from, opened it, and screamed when a silhouette lunged at her. She let out possibly the biggest sigh of relief in human history when it turned out to be just a plastic skeleton.

"Oh...You scared me, Mr. Bones." She laughed. She screamed again, but this time it was for real as a zombie jumped out from behind the skeleton. Rikku took a swing, but slipped on some blood and fell.

"Oh, no! Don't!" She yelled to the zombie.

She let out another yelp when a shot was fired. She looked up and saw a man in black clothes and a tactical vest standing over her, a Semi-Automatic Assault Rifle in his hands.

"Didn't think any civilians would have made it." The man muttered. He held out his hand and Rikku took it to lift herself back up.

"Uh...Thanks..." She said as she brushed her hair back, "My names Rikku."

"Rikku, huh? That doesn't sound very North American to me," He laughed, "My name is Carlos, young lady." He took her hand and kissed the back of it, "The pleasure is all mine."

Rikku let out a short laugh, "How corny."

"Get used to it," He smirked, "You might want to come with me. Wouldn't want you getting bit, now would we?"

She laughed, "Nope."

They walked out the door.

_Tidus_

Tidus held his sword at the ready as he walked into a large classroom.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are.." He muttered, as if the stone could hear it.

He looked forward, and saw a young girl kneeling in the middle of the class.

"Umm....Hello?" He asked. He walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He jumped back when the girl turned, showing blood covered lips and a pasty face.

"Holy shit!" Tidus yelled. He backed up, and let out a girly scream when he felt several more child-zombies behind him. He lifted his sword and decapitated several in one swing.

"Not so tough." He laughed. He shoved his sword down into one, but was shocked when it did not come back out. He pulled and pulled, but nothing happened. He ditched it and backflipped away.

He pulled out a small charm, "Sora, if this doesn't work I sear to god I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." (It's a summoning charm)

He put it close to his chest, "Come on....Come on....Hurry up, Kimahri!"

Before the summon could be complete, one of the little bastards jumped up and bit Tidus' arm. He let out a scream and swung his arm, slamming the kid in a wall. He killed the rest and sunk to his knees.

_Yuna_

Yuna walked down the gymnasium, passing several loose basketballs and the like. She lifted her gun in every direction, ready to shoot at a given moment.

She heard a noise from inside the dressing room and walked to it. After turning her head, she let out a gasp and almost pulled the trigger(s) when a small girl appeared infront of her.

"Don't shoot." She said in a british accent.

Yuna bent down and took the girls hand, "Are you bitten?"

The girl shook her head, "No, honest."

Yuna nodded, "What's your name?"

The girl moved a step closer, "Angela. Angela Ashford."

"Pretty name..." Yuna trailed off.

Angela raised her eyes to meet Yuna's, "Are you here to rescue me?"

Yuna looked down and had trouble coming up with an answer.

She didn't have to have one.

She heard a large crashing sound, and the metal door to the gymnasium burst from its hinges. Yuna told Angela to stay behind and creeped up to the dressing room door. She craned her head out and saw the fallen door. There was nobody standing there. She turned here head to the left, and saw nothing.

"Huh..." She muttered. She turned back to the right and was grabbed by the throat and lifted a good three feet off the ground. She was thrown across the room and landed on a basketball rack.

"T-Tidus!" She yelled.

The zombified Tidus let out a moan and grabbed Yuna by the leg, swung around, and sent her into another door, denting it.

Tidus stalked forward, letting out a loud moan. Yuna, panic stricken, pushed the door open and ran. She just ran. Not knowing where to go. She ran down the hall and tripped over a loose text book. She stumbled to get up and continued running, but stopped when Rikku and a man she didn't know walked out.

"Hey Yunnie." Rikku smiled.

"We've gotta go!" She said, hysteria and grief stricken on her face. She was letting the tears flow, "We need to get out of here."

"Why?" Rikku asked, holding her cousin, "I've got the stone. We just need to find Tidus and-"

Speak of the devil. Tidus walked out of the door and moaned loudly.

Rikku's mouth opened wide and she couldn't even make a sound. Carlos raised his gun and fired, much to the screams from Rikku and Yuna. It hit Tidus in the chest and he basically did a back flip.

"How could you!" Yuna screamed, repeatedly pounding on Carlos' chest.

Fortunately, well, Unfortunately........You know what, screw it. Tidus stood up and let out another moan, causing Carlos to again lift his gun. This time, Yuna knocked it away.

"What are you doing?!" Carlos yelled.

Tidus walked forward and grabbed Rikku. He picked her up by the arm and threw her through an indoor window.

"No!!" Yuna screamed in utter hysteria. Tidus jumped on her and pinned her to the ground. He tried to bite her head, but she put her hand under his chin and looked away. Yuna, making absolutely the hardest decision of her life, unholstered her gun and put it to the left of Tidus' chest.

"I'm so sorry, Tidus." She, literally, cried. Her finger was just a flinch away from firing, when Rikku stood up.

"Yunnie! Here!"

Yuna looked over and saw Rikku throw a purple stone to her. She dropped the gun and grabbed it.

"I...I wish Tidus never got bitten!" She screamed.

Suddenly, the saliva stopped dripping on her face. She looked up, and Tidus skin returned to normal.

"Tidus!" She yelled as she hugged him. When he didn't embrace back, she loosened it.

"What's wrong?" She looked down and let out a gasp. His hands were holding the right side of his chest, and blood was seeping down. Yuna looked to her right and saw Carlos' gun and knew what happened, "No...God, please no...."

Tidus let out a small whimper as blood bubbled from his lips. He slowly fell backwards from Yuna's grip.

"No!!" Yuna cried.

But it was too late....

Tidus was.....

Dead.

But that was the least of their worries.

The door to the building was pulled off and thrown into the parking lot. In walked a HUGE monster of a mutant. He was a good six-eight and its face was to gruesome to describe. It wore a full leather attire and had a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"Stars..." It grumbled. It looked at Carlos, who jumped for his gun. But he was to slow. A tentacle came from the creature's hand and pierced through Carlos' face.

"Carlos!!" Rikku screamed. She jumped through the open window and landed next to Yuna, who was still crying over Tidus.

"Come on, Yunnie! We've gotta go!" She grabbed at Yuna's shoulder but she shook her head, making the tears fly in every direction.

"No!! I won't leave him." Yuna screamed, cradling the corpse's head in her lap.

"Yunnie!! Come one!!"

"NO!"

Rikku let out a small apologie and punched Yuna as hard as she could in the back of the head. Yuna went out cold and Rikku put her over her shoulder. She then looked down at Tidus' corpse and let several tears flow as she reluctantly ran into the gym. She looked around, and saw a young girl run out the door, to the outside. She attempted to follow suit, but most of the wall came tumbling down when a rocket struck it.

"Stars." The monster roared. It walked through the whole in the wall and stalked towards Rikku, who pulled out her weapons with a scared look on her face.

The creature sent a tentacle at Rikku, but she backflipped away and landed on a wall-mounted basketball net. Nemesis lifted the rocket launcher and fired. Rikku flipped away and landed behind Nemesis.

"Go away!!" She yelled. She struck Nemesis in the back with the weapon, but was flung backwards through the door. Nemesis slowly walked forward....

_**ELSEWHERE**_

Wesker smiled. It was this kind of destruction he loved to induct the most.

He looked down at the screen, which was broadcasting the security cameras feed from the school.

"Ah...I see Nemesis didn't loose a step after the whole 'Project Z' fiasco." His smile doubled in length.

But it disapeared when the door opened slid open and a man in white came in, walking very quickly.

"Why, hello there. If I haven't already said so, I appreciate-" Wesker tried to say.

He was cut off when the man punched him across the face, sending him into a computer screen a good five feet away.

Wesker wiped the blood from his broken nose, "What...What the hell do you think your doing?"

The man, judging by his eyes, was the leader. He grabbed Wesker by the collar of his trench coat and slammed him against a wall.

"What the hell do you think YOUR doing?!? I gave permission to activate Project Z so we could retrieve the Stone," He put his hooded face right near Wesker's, "THAT.." He said as he pointed to the computer screen, "Is not getting the Goddamned Stone!!!"

Wesker coughed, "But I was never-"

The man summoned his black keyblade and put it to Wesker's throat, "Do you have a death wish, Albert? Because when people don't F*cking listen to my orders, they die. Would you like to die, Wesker?"

"N-no....Please, don't."

"Get on your knees..." He pulled back the blade a small bit, "And beg for mercy."

Wesker took in a deep breath and went onto his knees, "Please...Don't do it..."

The man smiled beneath his hood, "Good. Alright, Wesker. Stand up and show some dignity."

Wesker took in a deap breath and stood.

"Oh, yea. You know, Wesker..." He reached towards his waist, "I'm a very unstable person. I don't think I've ever let any wrong doings towards me go un-punished..."

He stabbed the black keyblade through Wesker's stomach.

"And I sure as hell ain't starting now."

He waited until Wesker had time to cough blood and cry for him not to do it. Wesker, showing a side of him no one ever knew, begged for his life to be spared. But the man put on a big smiled, summoned his white key, and decapitated Albert Wesker.

He wiped the blood from his keys on Wesker's coat, turned, waved to one of the Computer Users, and walked out.

Every computer User puked at the same time because of the grizzly sight they had just seen.

The man walked down a large metal corridor. A grey portal opened slightly infront of him, and Zale walked out.

"H-Hey boss. How's it going?" He asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Not bad," He laughed, "Just killed Wesker."

Zale's eyes went wide, "Wh-What?"

The man laughed again, "Yeah. Now, I have something that needs to be done so we can get that stone."

Zale blinked, "What's that?"

The man looked on in intensity, "Where is Seshomaru?"

_**BACK IN THE CITY**_

Rikku stood up, a bit of blood trickling down from her shoulder. She had a monster head ache, maybe a concussion. She couldn't see straight, but saw enough that Nemesis was right infront of her. She jumped backwards and landed next to Tidus' body.

Or, where it had been.

Their's a funny thing about Raccoon City...

You don't stay dead.

She turned around and saw Tidus. He let out a moan and walked towards her, just as Nemesis began to do the same.

"Oh...No...." She muttered. She began to frantically look for a way out, but was saved by a grey light appearing just behind Tidus. Nemesis and Tidus' attention was changed to the man who walked out. He had long, silverish-white hair, a decorated white Kimono, a metal shoulder guard, some weird animal fur flowing behind him, and two swords on his side.

Seshomaru looked around, his goal clear. He looked to where Rikku was standing. The stone was right beneath her. He walked forward just as Tidus let out another moan and limped towards him. Seshomaru, hardly looking at him, pulled out one of his swords.

"Tensaiga." He said with no interest. He slashed at Tidus, who fell to the floor. He walked towards Rikku, back handed her so hard she went a good six feet back, bent down and picked up the stone.

"Purple..." He muttered. He summoned another portal and walked into it.

Rikku felt her face where she had been struck and stood up. She turned around just in time to backflip away from Nemesis' tentacle.

She looked for her weapons, which she had unfortunately dropped back in the gym, but didn't remember with the state of her head.

Nemesis lifted his Rocket Launcher, "Stars..." He growled as he aimed. He would have fired, too, if he hadn't had it shot out of his hands. He turned his head and saw a now conscious Yuna with her guns drawn.

"Yunnie!!" Rikku yelled.

"I'm going to have a bump the size of a water-mellon on my head tomorow. Thanks, Rikku." She muttered.

Rikku looked at the floor solemnly. Yuna fired her weapon at Nemesis' face, whose head rolled back slightly. Other than that, no damage. Nemesis reached out, grabbed Yuna by the throat, and flung her towards Rikku.

"Yunnie!" Rikku yelled, trying to catch her cousin, but Nemesis had put to much into it and she went farther back, landing next to Tidus.

"Be careful! He's a monster again!" Rikku called as she jumped away from Nemesis' tentacle.

Yuna looked down at Tidus', who was face down on the ground. A lone tear spread her face when she realized what had to be done....

She put her gun to the back of Tidus' head, wrapped both hands around it, and said a silent prayer for him.

"Wait..." She heard a voice say. She jumped away when she felt rustling from Tidus, keeping her guns at the ready.

Tidus stood and looked at Yuna, "What happened?"

Yuna put her hand over her mouth and tears streamed down her face in happiness, "Tidus!" She ran forward and hugged him with strength Tidus didn't even know she had.

"Uh..Hey," He laughed, "What happened?"

She laughed, "You got bit."

"What!?!?!?" Tidus yelled.

"Stars..."

"Look out!" Yuna screamed. She pushed Tidus into a locker as a Rocket came flying past, missing them by inches. It exploded at the end of the hall.

Rikku back flipped towards Yuna and Tidus, "Any ideas?"

Tidus pulled out the charm from earlier, "Please....Work...."

He put it to his heart, "Kimahri....Come out."

Nemesis raised his rocket launcher towards the three, taking the time to put on the smart lock.

Guaranteed hit.

Tidus looked frantic at the charm, "Damnit...What do I have to say?.. What are the words!" He yelled in panic.

Nemesis put his finger on the trigger.

"Oh, Yea!"

Nemesis pulled the trigger, sending the rocket flying.

"Give me strength!"

The rocket exploded and Nemesis had the closest thing to a smile he could muster on his face. He turned and began to walk towards the door, when he heard a voice.

"Tidus need Kimahri's help?"

Nemesis slowly turned around. What he saw actually startled him. There was a creature standing infront of The three. He had blue fur and a broken horn, as well as a trident/spear in his hand.

"Yes! We need you to fight that guy!" Tidus yelled. The three of them were too tired to keep going.

"Fight and win?" Kimahri asked.

Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku nodded heavily.

"Kimahri will win."

He turned to Nemesis. Now, picture this, The six-nine Nemesis Vs. the Seven foot Ronso.

"Stars..." Nemesis lifted his rocket launcher and fired, but Kimahri lifted his lance so the rocket struck the top, doing no damage to Kimahri when it exploded.

Kimahri ran towards Nemesis, who sent his tentacle towards him. Kimahri didn't try to avoid it. It went through his stomach.

"Kimahri!" Yuna called.

Tidus put his hand on her shoulder, "It's okay. When he goes back into the charm he gets healed of anything. This is actually pretty smart of him."

Kimahri let out a yell of pain and walked forward while the tentacle was in him. He lifted his lance and knocked away Nemesis' rocket launcher. Nemesis took a swing, which Kimahri ducked. He raised his lance and jammed it into Nemesis' chest.

"Stars..."

Nemesis lifted the tentacle and flung Kimahri into the gym.

"Ow." Kimahri moaned. When Nemesis began to walk forward, he used _Lancet_. Nemesis began to feel somewhat weaker as the hole in Kimahri's stomach was healed.

"That better." Kimahri said.

Nemesis walked forward slowly and decked Kimahri in the head. Kimahri went back, but managed to flip and land on his feet. He threw his lance at Nemesis head, who ducked. Nemesis ran forward and grabbed Kimahri by the throat.

"Kimahri....No....Loose....._Self-Destruct_."

A large explosion went off and Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna ran into the gym. They saw Nemesis, who was missing and arm and a leg as well as half his face, and Kimahri. Kimahri looked to be on the verge of death, so Tidus dismissed him back to the charm, knowing he'd be healed.

The three turned around and looked at Nemesis. He was in a bad way. Plain and simple, but not dead. The three decided to leave him be and Tidus pulled out a walkie talkie.

"Auron. We need to go." Tidus asked.

"Did you get the stone?"

"No. Someone stole it from us." Rikku piped in.

There was silence on the other end for a while, before he said, "Okay. Give me a minute."

They stood there for a little while, waiting for the yellow light to bath them.

"Stars..."

They spun around and saw Nemesis had crawled over to his Rocket Launcher and was now pointing it at the group JUST as they were bathed in the yellow light.

"Die Stars...."

He pulled the trigger as they teloported away.

Tidus, Rikku, and Yuna appeared on the Gummi Ship. They all were braced for an impact that never came.

"Uhh....Are you all okay?" Kairi asked; She had yet to go to sleep.

Tidus looked down at himself, patting himself down to make sure he was still in one piece, "Er...Yea..."

"What happened to you guys?" She asked as she helped Rikku stand.

Yuna sighed, "It's a Loooooong story."

**_Chapters End_**

**_I better be getting some serious reviews and feedback on that Monster of a chapter. That is all.  
Disclaimer: Don't own: Yen-Sid, Sakura, Resident Evil, I Am Legend, The scenes from I Am Legend, Anna, Ethan, Neville, Raccoon City, LJ, Leon, Ada, Nemesis, Wesker, Kimahri, Charms, Lickers, Seshomaru, or The figure on the church.  
REVIEW OR I CRY_**


	11. Wakin' Up

**I have an important message: I will be moving soon, so The chapters will becoming less frequent and shorter. Matter of fact, this is the shortest one yet. Even shorter than the first. But, I've got a plan for a future chapter that will make everything alright.  
And Review. I didn't even get two last chapter like I asked, BlackRose can't do all the reviewing by herself you know. So if you make it to this chapter, just leave a little review, hell, make it one sentence. It takes a good thirty seconds, plus it makes me happy 8D and the quality of the story will increase if I know I'll be getting feedback.  
Also, if anybody has an Idea for new worlds for the gang to travel to, feel free to leave those in the review too. Preferably worlds that actually have a bit of action.  
This chapter isn't all that great, but the next one is a lot better. Just trust me.  
**

Kairi's mouth was hanging open, "So much for that world being the safer one..."

Tidus laughed, "I still don't know exactly _how _I'm alive again..."

Yuna hugged him, "I don't care why. All I know is I'm glad you are."

Tidus returned the hug as Rikku sat down on the floor and looked at Kairi, "I'm tired. Where are our beds again?" She then let out a loud yawn.

Kairi looked around, "Ummm....." She grabbed the couches bottom section and pulled out a bed, "Their you....Go?"

Rikku had fallen asleep on the floor.

Kairi sighed. It was almost Ten A.M. and neither of the guys were up yet. She decided to wake them. Just as her fingers brushed the knob to Sora's room, the door swung open and Sora walked out with his arms over his head and let out a huge Yawn/Stretch combination.

"Hiya," He greeted everybody, "You guys get your stone?"

Tidus shook his head, "Nope. Some jerk stole it from us."

Sora shook his head in anger, "Sounds familiar." He walked into the washroom and the door slammed shut.

Yuna stood, "What's for breakfast?"

Kairi scratched the back of her head, "Probably just cereal."

Tidus sighed, "Sounds okay."

"You guys," Auron broke in, "There.."

He pointed to the screen. It showed two unnamed world.

For some reason, no other information was given, except that their were _two _Stones in each world.

"Sweet. To birds; One stone." Tidus said happily.

"Who's gonna go?" Kairi asked.

Yuna yawned, "Let's change it up this time. You know, make things more interesting."

Kairi nodded, "Okay. Auron, you staying here again?"

Auron nodded.

"I'll go get Riku." Kairi said. She slowly opened the door and peaked her head in. Riku was on his bed, face first, with his left arm and left leg hanging from the side.

Kairi giggled slightly, "Riku? Wakey wakey."

She pushed his shoulder and he did not respond.

"Wake up, Riku! We're going to a world."

Riku still didn't answer. But their was a reason.

He was dreaming.

It was a strange dream. It wasn't all together, more like little bits and pieces.

The dream started with people he had never seen before, but felt like he had met. It started off with four people, three boys and a girl, standing on a dock that overlooked an ocean at sunset. One of the boys wore a tuque with white lining and had maroon hair. The girl had long, black hair and a blue shirt. Another boy appeared to be slightly younger than the previously mentioned, and had a Blue T-Jacket over an Orange long sleeve shirt, as well as long shorts.

The last guy appeared to be older than the others, probably by around seven or eight years. He had hair that reached just below his ears and the bangs were swept over his left eye (Emo Hair. Think Leon S. or Shane Dawson [The latter is closer to the actual style]) and was a dirty blonde with the tip of his bangs bleached. He had on a pair of simple blue jeans and a brown, untucked, un-buttoned dress shirt.

The older boy put his hand on the youngest boy's shoulder, "Happy early-birthday."

The younger boy smiled and looked up at the older boy, "Thanks."

"Hold off the birthday wishes until tomorow, his _actual _birthday." The boy in the tuque muttered.

The girl scratched her head, "We should head home now."

The guys nodded and all of them turned.

The scene then changed.

The youngest boy was walking through the woods, whistling a happy tune at what appeared to be midnight.

Suddenly, a shadow heartless appeared several feet from the boy.

"Hi there," The boy smiled, "I haven't seen any of you around here before."

He walked over and attempted to pet it, but backed away when it jumped at him.

The scene changed again.

The boy with the tuque and the younger boy were hysterically clawing at a large pile of rubble, trying to reach the bottom. The boy with the tuque kept on screaming the name 'Gail' while the younger boy was screaming, with tears on his face, 'Violet'.

The scene changed.

The two boys, who were still hysterical, had been joined by the girl and older boy. The girl was trying to calm the two down while the older boy was running his fingers through his hair.

The scene changed.

The younger boy was running towards a home. He tried the door, but it did not open. He grabbed a rock and threw it at a window and crawled in.

"Mom!?! Dad!?!?" He yelled. There was no response, so the boy opened door after door.

"Mom!?!" He opened another door, nothing.

"Dad!?!" He tried again, still nothing.

But then, he saw something coming out from under the door....Something red....He slowly opened it and looked in, and the let out a scream of utter terror before vomiting on the floor.

The scene changed once more.

The youngest boy was running again, this time through the woods.

He had tears flowing down his face and blood trickling from his nose and a cut on his chest. He stumbled over a fallen tree branch and fell into mud. He got back to his feet and kept running.

"Get back here!" The older boy from before growled. He was chasing the young boy and was closing in.

The boy kept running as a shot was fired, hitting a tree that was several inches from the young boy's head. The boy let out a scream and ran faster.

Perhaps the most shocking aspect of this chase was the weapon the older boy had shot with.

The _Rifle de la Piqueta_. The pickaxe rifle.

"Riku!?!" Kairi yelled.

Riku snapped his head back and looked forward in a drowsy state when he felt a weight on his back and his shoulders getting shaken, "Wha....?"

Kairi let out a sigh of relief, "You're a deep sleeper..."

Riku tried to stand, but realized Kairi had gotten on his back. Naturally so she could have a better position to try and shake him awake.

"Uhh...." Riku muttered.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, but realized what he meant and got off of him in embarrassment, "Sorry." She laughed nervously.

"Er...It's alright..." He rolled over and sat up, "What's with all of the noise?"

"We're going to a new world." She said, her face still red.

Riku awkwardly stood up and put on his vest, "Well then...Let's get going..."

Kairi nodded, "Let's."

She turned and walked out and Riku stretched his back and thought back to the dream.

_What was that about..._he thought, _I wonder where I managed to come up with THAT one..._He walked out and saw everyone hurrying to get supplies and the sorts for the trip.

"Morning everyone." He rubbed his sleepy eyes.

"Hey, Riku." Sora called over his shoulder as he stuffed several Elixirs in his pockets.

Riku walked over into the kitchen area and poured himself a cup of coffee, "Where we heading?"

"We dunno." Tidus called as he adjusted his necklace.

"What?"

"The thingy didn't say." The now-awake Rikku answered as she flexed her back on the floor.

Riku looked as she did this before turning back to Tidus, "How'd your trip go?"

Tidus shook his head, "Not so well. I don't wanna talk about it, man."

Riku tilted his neck to the side, "Fair enough." He took a sip of his coffee.

Auron stood and slammed the side of his fist on the bathroom door, "Hurry up! You guys need to get going."

Sora walked out and yawned, "Fine. Let's go."

Yuna stretched her elbow, "Who's going where?"

Sora scratched the back of his head, "I want someone to explain why you guys don't have a stone. I'll go with Tidus."

"Way to ditch us." Riku muttered.

Rikku rubbed her shoulder, "I'll go with you guys." She said to Riku and Kairi.

"So I take it I'm with Tidus and Riku?" Yuna asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Alright," Auron said, "Where do you guys want to go?"

"Doesn't matter." Sora yawned.

"Alright. Have fun."

The group got bathed in light and disappeared.


	12. Deadman's Stone

**Okay, I think you guys will like this chapter. A little bit of a warning, some parts may be confusing just because A: I didn't know how to put something in words or B: It's a very fast paced chapter and some stuff might not make sense.  
Aside from this, I think you'll like it and I hope to get some feedback.  
Disclaimer is at the end.**

The ocean water slammed against the hull of the ship. Lightning was striking in the distance and the waves were almost reaching the rockside.

The ship that was docked there was shaking back and forth because of the pressure of the water.

There was a plank leading from the ship onto the rocks, and a man dressed in pirate clothing walked down.

It was none other than Captain Jack Sparrow.

"Now then," He called back to the ship, "Man the Pearl. I shan't be long."

"Yeah, whatever." Replied five voices.

Sparrow gave a slight drunken shake of his hands and turned his head, "Right then."

He stepped onto the rocks (I can't remember the name of the place, Isle De something, but It's where you dock the ship and after a while of walking you end up fighting Barbossa. If anybody has the name, please give it to me.) and began walking towards the entrance.

"Captain!" Came a voice from the ship, "Are you sure you won't be needing assistance?"

Sparrow turned around and brought his hand back and forth, "Ney, Balthier. I shall be fine."

Jack turned around and began walking again.

"Would you be needing your cutlass, Captain?"

Sparrow looked down at his side and let out a slight sigh when he saw their was no cutlass there.

"Ay, I suppose I would." He turned and waved his hands around as he began to slowly climb up the plank again, but Balthier threw the sword down to where Jack had been standing several feet away.

The Captain looked at the sword and let out a quiet curse as he went to get it.

"Right. I'm off."

"What about your pistol, Captain?"

Jack felt in his shirt for the Pistol and realized it was not there.

"Ay, I shall be needing that. This time _don't throw it_." The Captain pointed at him.

"Ay, ay."

Balthier raised the pistol over the railing and dropped it down, causing it to clatter noisely.

Jack walked over, picked it up, examined it several inches from his face, sighed, and said, "I hate you, lad."

Sparrow stood and put the gun in his shirt before turning towards his destination.

"Compass, Captain?"

"Oh for the love of....Yes, yes, I want my compass."

When he saw Balthier winding up his arm in a pitch formation, Jack quickly added, "If you throw that I will send you to Davy Jones' Locker!"

Balthier laughed and gently tossed it to Jack, who almost had a heart attack. But, despite his obvious lack of Hand-Eye coordination, he managed to catch it.

Sparrow let out a breath of relief and looked up at Balthier, "I'll deal with you later."

He turned and began to walk towards his destination, but was again disrupted.

"Captain?"

"What IS IT Balthier?!?" The Captain yelled in his normal drunken yelling voice.

"Good luck."

The Captain looked at Balthier for a moment, who was smirking.

"Right." He turned his head and walked into the entrance.

Jack had his cutlas drawn and was looking in every corner he could see. It was very tense.

"Hm...Maybe I should have gotten a wee bit of aid."

In every nook and cranny of the place was some type of crate, and Jack was worried something would pop out.

He heard a noise behind him and his mouth went wide.

"Oh, perfect."

He put his cutlas back in it's sheath and pulled out his gun as he slowly turned to face the direction of the noise. There was a pile of crates.

"Is anybody planning on playing an April Fools day joke on the Captain?" When there was no answer, he raised his gun slightly and hesitantly walked forward. He pressed his back to the left side of the crates and took in a deep breath before swinging out.

There was nothing behind the crates except a small bundle of crabs.

The Captain opened his mouth, but shook his head, "Dirty jokes are never as funny alone."

He sighed and turned back towards his destination. After several minutes, he ended up in the 'room' that had once housed the Cursed Aztec Gold.

"Now....Where could it be..." He began to search through the place, completely ignoring the gold and doubloons scattered around the area.

After about thirty minutes of searching, he was on the verge of giving up when he saw something dark glittering in a pile of trophies and the like that was situated on the slab of rock that had held the Aztec Gold.

"Could it be?" He muttered. Jack walked towards the shine and reached his arm in. After several seconds of fishing, his hand grabbed something round.

"Well if that doesn't just make my day." He said as he pulled his treasure out.

It was a navy blue Stone of Eternal Sin.

"Well," He muttered as he examined it before his eyes, "This had better be what old Will was talking about."

Jack was suddenly caught of guard as a dart attached to a rope came flying towards his head. He fell to the floor, rolled off the slab, and stood.

Standing several feet infront of him, on the other side of the slab, was a girl with a rope dart held in both hands.

Jack raised his chin, "Hello, lass. Can I be of service to you?"

"Hand it over."

Jack picked up his hat and dusted it off, "Aren't we ambitious."

The girl swung the dart at Jack's head. He jumped behind a treasure chest and squatted behind it, letting only his fingers and his head from the nose up show.

"You know, the word 'please' goes quite far in todays society-"

Jack was cut off when the girl threw her dart into the wooden treasure chest, pulled back, and sent it flying away.

"Give me the stone you drunk!" The girl yelled threateningly.

"I'm not drunk! I'm a pirate!" Jack yelled, running behind a pile of gold that only went up to his neck when he was sitting.

"Same difference!" The girl threw her dart at a loose chunk of rock on the ceiling and pulled down. Jack stumbled up and ran just as it would have hit him.

"Alright! Alright already!" Jack yelled. He slowly stood up and reached into the folds of his shirt.

"Where...Where is it..." He said while he pawed through his shirt.

"Looking for this?"

She was spinning Jack's pistol around her index finger.

Jack let out an angry sigh, "You got me, lass. I surrender."

The girl stopped spinning the gun. It landed in her palm and her finger was on the trigger, "Toss me the stone."

Jack cupped his hand over his ear, "Sorry? What was that?"

She took several steps forward and put the gun to Jack's forehead, "_Hand _it to me. Did you hear THAT?"

Jack nodded but made no movement towards the stone.

"Give me the stone or I'll shoot you dead. It's that simple." She pulled back the hammer of the pistol.

Jack laughed, "I don't think so, lass."

The girl narrowed her eyes, "That your final answer?"

Jack nodded, "Go ahead and pull the trigger."

Jack smiled as he held up his fist. He slowly opened it and several musket balls dropped out, "A good pirate always has a back-up plan."

The girl sighed angrily and threw the pistol to the side. She was about to make a move, but stopped.

"And, if we're feeling adventurous, two."

Jack's cutlass had been slightly pulled out of its sheath, just enough so that it could be dragged across a throat. Interestingly enough, that's exactly where it was; Her throat.

"Now, allow me to make a re-negotiation. You pick up my pistol, brush it off nicely, hand it to me, and take your pretty little head back from wherever you came," He put a devilish smirk on his face, "Savvy?"

The girl smiled, "That sounds like a good arrangement, but I've got a re-re-negotiation: You see, pirates aren't the only ones who have back-up plans."

Jack let out a surprised gasp when a pile of gold came crashing down. A boy in a blood red, sleeveless, calf-low coat flipped out from inside it with a red Shaolin Hook sword in each hand. The girl, seeing her chance, punched Jack in the gut before backflipping onto the stone slab. The boy landed his forward flip and took a downward slash at Jack, who _just_ managed to block it with his partially sheathed cutlass. Jack ducked another swing from the other hook and pulled his cutlass fully out. The two males stood five feet away from each other, neither man yet making a move.

"Where are all of you buggers coming from?" Jack said in a slight drunken anger.

"Holy shit! It's Edward Scissorhands!" He yelled to his female companion.

"Uh....Last time I checked, the name was Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack said in pride.

"Whoa. Are you, like, a pirate dude?" The boy asked.

"Hunter, no conversation." The girl ordered.

"Oh give me a minute," He called in response. He regained his mellowness and looked at the captain, "Nice hat."

Jack kept the grip on his cutlass very steady, "I could say the same. Is it not a bit warm to be wearing winter clothing?"

Hunter brought one leg slightly back and lifted his Hooks higher, "Is it not a bit dark to be going in a cave by yourself, pirate dude?"

Jack raised his eyes in thought, "Touch`e."

Sparrow brought his cutlas forward and Hunter blocked it with the left hook. He swung the right and Jack used the hilt of his blade to block it. Both Hooks were now against the cutlas.

"Nice try, bro." Hunter laughed. He pulled both Hooks away and kicked Jack backwards, causing him to land on his back and his cutlas to fall onto a mound of treasure chests.

The girl sat on top of the gold on the slab like it was a chair. She had one leg crossed over the other and was resting her elbows on them. "Get the stone, Hunter. He's vulnerable."

Hunter shook his head and muttered to himself, "Dude doesn't even get a fighting chance...." as he walked towards Jack.

Sparrow looked to his right and saw his pistol. He rolled from his back onto his stomach and grabbed it, before rolling onto his back again. He aimed it at Hunter, who dropped his swords and covered his face with both hands, and said "Don't move, lad."

The girl smiled and slowly thumped her foot on her other legs calf, "Don't worry. The gun isn't loaded. No need to be scared."

Hunter angrily looked at the girl, "I'm not scared, bra! He has a gu-"

"An unloaded gun." The girl cut him off.

Hunter shook his head, looked at Jack, let out a long breath, and reached for his Hooks.

"Ah, but lass, you need to realize," Jack pulled the trigger, sending a slug through Hunter's thigh, "Just because I had ammunition in my hand, does not mean it was from the pistol."

The girl jumped from the chair and onto her feat, "Hunter!" She cried in horror.

Hunter let out several gasps of pain and grabbed one of his hooks, using it like a crutch, "You said it wasn't loaded, Bra! Come on! Your supposed to be the one who watches for these kind of things!" He yelled to her.

She covered her mouth and shook her head in shock, "He tricked me."

"That I did." Jack said proudly. He walked over to the pile of gold in which his cutlas had fallen. He picked the blade up and inspected it for scratches. The girl watched in horror as Jack placed the blade very close to Hunter's neck.

"D-don't do it, man..." Hunter pleaded.

Jack didn't pay much attention to Hunter, instead looking at the girl.

"Now, lass, I best be getting some answers. Who are you two, for starters?" Jack asked in an interrogatingvoice.

The girl looked on in anger at Jack. After a while, she looked down at Hunter and the blade at his throat, sighed, and muttered, "Two people who want payback against a certain someone..."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "I was thinking more along the lines of names, love."

She sighed angrily and gritted her teeth.

"His name is Hunter."

Jack put a hand on his hip, "Yours?"

The girl smirked angrily, "That's not important."

Jack pressed the non-sharpened side of the blade to Hunter's throat, and the girl flinched.

"Chill out, man." Hunter begged.

Jack looked down to Hunter, "What is your little girlfriends name?"

Hunter narrowed his eyes and moved his hand into his coat, "Dude, she's my sister..."

Jack didn't see Hunter hold up a his index and ring finger, while his thumb and middle made a circle, to the girl. His female companion nodded.

"Your girlfriend is your sister? Well, far be it from me to judge..." Jack sighed and looked back at the girl, "If you won't tell me your name, tell me why your after the stone."

Jack looked down when he heard Hunter laughing

"Something funny?"

"Nah." Hunter laughed.

"You plan on having me slide this cutlas across your throat?"

"Not today, _bra_."

Hunter clamped his right hand around Jack's wrist, the one holding the cutlas. Jack let out a scream of pain when he felt his flesh begin to burn. When he looked down, he saw fire coming from Hunter's palm.

"What the devil?" Jack screamed. He dropped the cutlas and pulled his arm back, grabbing it with his opposite hand and inspecting it.

The girl, seeing Hunter now free, pulled out her Jouhyou. She threw it and entagled Jack's legs by the ankles, hog-tying him and bringing him to the floor. The two walked over to the fallen Jack.

"Last chance; Hand over the stone." The girl demanded.

"Better do what she says, dude. She hasn't always been described as 'Patient'." Hunter laughed, his foot resting on a treasure chest and his arm on the leg.

Jack looked around nervously.

"Give me the stone." She growled.

Jack reached into his shirt and pulled it out, but then brought it close to his chest and shook his head, "No!"

The girl kicked Jack in the side, "I'll kill you."

"Gum...."

Jack coughed and laughed, "You obviously haven't heard of the great Captain Jack Sparrow, love! I'm not going to be threatened by a woman!"

The girl pulled the dart into her hand and pulled it across Jack's stomach, leaving a short cut, "Bullshit."

"....Gum...."

Jack got to his knees and when the girl put her hand out, he spat on her chest, "No! Will is offering a lot of Rum for this, so you can just forget about it!"

The girl wiped the spit off and kicked Jack's hand, sending the stone out of his possession. Hunter walked over to it.

"....Rocket!"

Hunter and the girl jumped out of the way as a very long arm came flying towards them. They landed on the slab of rock and looked on as the arm retracted back into a boy in with a straw hat over his back.

Jack looked over at the boy and smiled in relief, "Excellent timing, Luffy."

The girl sighed when two more people joined Luffy. Out of the two, the girl had orange hair, and the boy had blonde.

"How's it going, Captain?" The blonde haired boy asked.

"Fine. Did you bring any rum, Sanji?" Jack asked tiredly.

"Nope."

Jack let out a long sigh, "Well then, best be off so I can get some. Good luck with those two."

He gave one last shake of his hands and walked out of the room.

Sanji looked at the orange haired girl, "You want to fight the girl or the guy, Nami?"

She thought about this, laughed and said, "Why don't you two fight them? I'll go escort the capt-"

She was cut off when Luffy threw Hunter in their direction. Sanji and Nami jumped out of the way and Hunter crashed into the wall, crumpling down onto his head and neck.

"Aw, man!" Hunter yelled as he stood and rubbed his head.

Luffy stood several feet away from Hunter, a big smile on his face.

The girl looked at the two and, seeing Hunter could take care of himself, went to look for the stone. After a few minutes, she saw it on the floor.

The she heard a clicking noise, and turned to see Nami assembling her staff.

"Can I help you?" The girl muttered in annoyance.

Nami smiled, "Nope. I'm just looking for something. Have you seen the stone?"

The girl pulled out her Johyou, "Yes. And you can't have it."

Nami's eyes narrowed, but she kept on the smile, "Your not the first person to say that. Yet I always get what I want."

Nami's response was met from a huge bout of laughter from the girl.

"Am I supposed to be afraid of you?" She said, laughing the whole time, "That's ridiculous!"

Nami looked on angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?"

The girl was practically on the floor in laughter, "Look at you! Theirs not an ounce of intimidation that comes off you!"

"We'll see." Nami said in anger. She ran forward with her staff and tried to use it as a spear. The girl ducked under it, and did a backwards summersault while kicking the staff out of the way.

"Yes we will." The girl muttered. She swung the Jouhyou at Nami, who jumped backwards. The girl rotated her hand so the rope would as well, and the dart almost hit Nami in the face.

Nami looked towards the stone and then back at the girl. She began to think what she could do to get it.

"Alright," Nami said, dismembering the staff and standing up, "Here's the deal: You-"

"I don't do deals." The girl muttered as she threw the dart. It entangled Nami's right and left wrist behind her back. As Nami fell, the girl laughed, "On the floor with your arms tied up and your chest pressed to something. Normal for you I'm guessing."

Nami looked angrily as the girl picked up the stone and put it into the pouch on her side, "Tell your captain we're sorry we have to leave so soon, but we have better things to do."

The girl opened a treasure chest and emptied it before putting the struggling Nami in and taking collecting her Jouhyou. She shut the Lid as Nami began to sprout curses at her.

Hunter saw this and smiled while he dodged Luffy's flying kick.

"Sorry, bro. I gotta get going."

Luffy smiled again and shook his head, "We're just getting started!"

Hunter shook his head, "Nah, dude. Maybe next time. See you around."

He pulled a small red cube from behind his back and slammed it into the ground, causing red smoke to appear where he had been standing, as well as beside the girl.

Hunter walked out of the second puff of smoke beside the girl and said, "Ready to go, bra?"

The girl nodded.

Hunter placed his gauntlet-ed left hands index and middle finger on the floor. With his opposite hand, he made the symbol from earlier and a fountain of fire came from the ground, engulfing the two. After it dispersed, they were gone.

Luffy sighed, "Great."

Sanji walked over to where the girl had been.

"Damnit." He muttered as he pulled Nami out of the treasure chest, "Captain won't be happy about this...."

**There is a reason that we met up with those guys. Trust me.  
Don't own: The Black Pearl, The Isle de whatever it's called, Jack Sparrow, Balthier, The Aztec Gold, Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji, or Nami.  
**


	13. WTNEOHEWBD Big title

**When The Nightmare Ends On Halloween.......Evil WILL Be Dead**

**Alright guys. I just moved the other day and currently only have a laptop to work on. So, as long as things are hectic, there probably won't be as many chapters. But if you guys give me two reviews a chapter, I'll try and make a new one as soon as possible.  
The procces of making this got screwed up, so if ANYBODY notices a mistake, tell me.**

Kairi, Riku, and Rikku (Jesus that's going to be confusing) all landed in a heap on a sidewalk. Riku stood and brushed himself off, as did the girls. He looked around and saw that it was dark in this world, only showing light by the occasional lamppost.

"Well, isn't this place pleasant..." He muttered.

Kairi rubbed her lower back, apparently bruised in the landing, "Let's get the stones as fast as we can. I don't want to spend a lot of time here."

Rikku helped Kairi stand and nodded in agreement, "Kai's right. It looks like there might be a lot of meanies in this place."

The three all stood next to each other as they looked down the street. Riku took out the device and turned it on. Unfortunately, they were almost Four-Hundred and Fifty kilometres from their location.

"Oh, just perfect..." Kairi sighed.

Rikku looked at the two and tried to liven up the situation, "Hey, it's not that bad! Only....." She scratched her head, "Around five hours."

Kairi sighed again. Rikku looked at the dark sky, "It won't be that bad. Where are we anyway?"

"Uh," Riku looked up from the device and craned his head as he walked forward. After a while, he saw a sign and returned, "Apparently a place called Hadnfeld or something like that."

"Weird enough name?" She asked no one in particular, "So where are we heading?"

"Let's see....." He muttered, "1428 Elm Street."

Rikku gave a thoughtful expression, "Elm Street. Sounds like a nice place," She bit her lip, "That can't be good."

"Yea, well. We better get going." Kairi said solemnly.

"We could always hitch hike." Riku suggested.

"Uh..." Rikku nervously muttered, "My dad always said people who pick Hitch Hikers up are rapists."

Riku smirked, "Don't worry about it."

The three began to walk down the street towards the highway. Little did they know.....They were being watched**.**

**Five Minutes Later**

The three were standing on the highway. It was surrounded by woods on both sides, and had many pot holes adorning it.

Riku had his thumb out. They had been passed by three different cars when Kairi spoke up.

"It's got to be at least two in the morning. Nobody picks someone up this late."

Riku sighed and lowered his thumb, "Yea. I guess your right. Let's get walking."

The three began to walk in the direction the device told them to. After about fifteen minutes, they were brought to attention of headlights coming towards them.

Riku raised an eyebrow, "Is he trying to pick us up...?"

"I dunno," Rikku said. She began to wave her hands above her head and jump up and down, "Hey! Can you give us a lift?!"

The car pulled closer, just enough for them to see the outline of it. But then, it stopped, the headlights barring down on them.

Rikku smiled, "Looks like we're getting a ride-"

Riku summoned the Way to the Dawn, "I recognize that mask."

Indeed, behind the wheel of the car, was Michael Myers.

Kairi moved behind Riku, "From Hollow Bastion?"

Riku nodded, "The one Sora fought."

"He didn't finish him?" Rikku muttered.

The car door opened, and Michael's arm shot out with a Kitchen Knife in hand. Michael got out and shut the door as he stared them down.

"You again? I thought we killed you." Riku laughed as he raised the WTD slightly.

Michael didn't respond obviously, he just raised the knife over his shoulder and cocked his head to the side.

"Let's skip the talk." Riku murmured.

He charged forward at Michael, who slowly walked towards him. Riku brought down the WTD, which Michael quickly ducked. Before Riku could make another move, Michael grabbed him by the back of the head and slammed him into the windshield, knocking him out.

Kairi and Rikku's mouths went wide. Michael turned to them and raised the knife as he slowly walked forward.

"What do we do?" Kairi said in horror.

Rikku brought out her weapons, "You need to get behind me."

Kairi looked at Rikku as if to ask if she was joking, but her expression was pure business.

"Okay." She muttered as she moved behind Rikku.

Michael continued to walk forward as the two made a plan.

Rikku bent down slightly and waited for Michael to come to them. When he was about four feet away, she cart wheeled forward and slashed at Michael's side. Mikey took a swing with the knife, which Rikku ducked. She landed on her back and attempted to kick him, but he grabbed her ankle.

She let out a shriek of surprise and felt herself being pulled up. Her weapons dropped from her hands as Michael raised her to eye level. He looked at her for a short while before raising the knife.

"No!" Kairi screamed.

Michael didn't take notice. He brought the knife backwards, aimed at Rikku's heart.

But help arrived.

And not who you might think.

Another pair of headlights appeared behind Michael, and he dropped Rikku, knocking her out, when he saw they were coming towards him.

The car was a black, 1967 Chevy Impala.

Michael raised the knife. If you were there, you probably would have laughed your ass off because Michael just raised a knife to a two ton machine hell bent on running him the f*ck over.

The car hit Michael and he went rolling over the windshield and into the surrounding forest.

Two men, in their late twenties, jumped out of the car. One was a lot shorter than the other and Kairi noticed they were very good looking.

The shorter one had a sawed off shotgun in his hand and ran towards the direction where Michael had landed. He carefully looked down and saw nothing.

The taller one lowered his handgun slightly, "Anything?"

The shorter one angrily looked around and quickly lowered the shotgun, "Nothing. The son of a bitch is gone."

"Easy, Dean." The tall one said as he put his gun back in his holster.

Dean shook his head in anger again before walking back to the car, "Ugh! He dented the friggin' hood! My car! Sam, do you know how long it will take until I can fix that!?!"

Sam sighed, "No. But we need to get going. Hey!" He called to Kairi.

Kairi took a step forward, "Y-yea?"

Sam looked at Dean before looking back at Kairi, "You and your friends need a lift?"

Kairi looked shaken form a moment, before nodding, "That'd be great. It's a long ride, though."

Sam looked over at the still-lacking-consciousness Riku and sighed again, "We'll drop you guys off as far as we can take you before we have to part ways."

Dean looked angry again and took his brother to the side of the car and began whispering things to him that were pretty loud. Kairi heard, from Dean, the words 'No', 'F*ck', Several other curse words, 'My car', and 'Ruby'. The only words Sam said loud enough so she could here it was 'Burn your porn collection'.

"Okay!" Dean said in a surprisingly joyful tone as he turned to Kairi and clapped his hands together, "Where are we taking you guys?"

Kairi was taken back a bit by the sudden change in attitude. But then she sighed in disgust when she realized why.

"Uh, 1428 Elm Street."

Dean moved his eyes towards Sam, who had a look of surprise on his face.

"Seriously?" Dean asked

Kairi nodded her head slowly.

"Well, ain't that something." Sam muttered, "We're going there, too."

Kairi narrowed her eyes, "I see."

Dean went over and checked over Riku before applying a band-aid on his forehead and lifting him, "Let's get going."

He deposited Riku in the backseat while Sam put Rikku in. She woke up and looked around dazily, "Where are we?"

Kairi sat down in the middle, holding Riku's unconscious head on her lap, "We're getting a ride."

Sam craned his head from behind his chair and looked at Rikku, "Hey. Wakey wakey."

Rikku rubbed her head where she had been dropped before looking at Sam, surprise in her eyes, "Oh. Hi there."

Sam smiled and pulled his head back.

Rikku brought her moth to Kairi's ear and whispered, "He's cute."

Kairi smiled, "I like the shorter one."

Little did they know, Dean and Sam had really good hearing.

**Five Hours and Endless Talking About Boys Later**

The Impala turned down the bend of the highway and began to drive past a sign that said 'You Are Now Entering Springwood.'

Rikku and Kairi had been talking for so long, Kairi hadn't even realized she had been rubbing the back of Riku's head. He soon awoke after he felt this.

"Ah...Wha...? Where...Are...We?" He said as he slowly raised his head from Kairi's lap.

Kairi pulled her arms back so he could sit up full, "Hi. You hurt your head."

Riku rubbed his face where the band-aid was, "Who's driving?"

Rikku leaned towards him, "Sam and Dean. The guys who saved us."

"Ah. Saved us from what?"

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "That guy? You know, the one with the mask?"

Riku nodded, "Ohhh. That guy. He had a funny looking windshield. It was all _whoaaaa_." He said, waving his hands in a Jack Sparrow type fashion.

Rikku looked at him like he was retarded, "Um, have you been drinking?"

Riku looked out the window, "Nopers. Just a bit of a headache."

"Here we are." The three heard Dean call back.

"Okie dokie." Riku said dazily as he opened his side door and fell out. No, literally, he fell out.

Kairi looked worried and helped him up after getting up herself.

"Are you okay?" She asked, trying to get a good look at his face.

"I'm absolutely fine." He said as he shot to his feet.

Kairi placed her hand over the bandage on his face, "Oh....I hope you didn't get a concussion."

Rikku got out of her seat and walked over to them, "Seems more like brain damage to me."

Sam and Dean both got out as well and looked at the three.

"Alright. We want answers." Sam said in a strict tone.

Kairi raised an eyebrow, "About?"

Dean reached into his jacket and pulled out a handgun, "What do you know about the Stones of Eternal Sin?"

Kairi and Rikku backed up in surprise. Riku, for some reason, yelled (In a still slurred voice), "Take the shot, pigs!"

Dean pulled the hammer back and aimed it at Riku's face, "Don't tempt me, punk."

Sam looked back at Kairi, "Look. Just tell us what you know and things will go easier."

Dean nodded the gun towards Rikku, "You should've asked her. She probably prefers it easy."

Rikku's mouth went wide and she angrily glared at him, "You big jerk."

Dean began to squeeze the handle roughly.

"We don't know anything!" Kairi yelled, "All we've learned is if someone collects enough, they can cause a lot of damage."

Dean nodded, "So you guys plan on causing a lot of damage, huh? What are you, demons? Ghouls? Vampires?"

Kairi shook her head quickly, "No! We're people!"

Dean muttered something to Sam, who nodded.

"I don't believe you." Dean said in a dominant tone.

"I said, Take the shot, pigs!" Riku yelled. He took a dazed step forward, and Dean swiftly aimed the gun at him._BANG_

**Elsewhere...**

The location was a huge, round, roofless arena.

It was the Olympic Coliseum.

Inside, it had been changed a lot. Instead of just having the floor, with the bleachers on all side, walls had been built. They surrounded the floor and went up to just a little shorter than the outer walls. Their were windows on the inner walls that allowed one to look at the action down low.

(Note, the design is almost identical to the arena for the Chuunin exams from Naruto. Please remember that.)

People from all walks of life were appearing. Piling in from the front door and registering for a huge battle.

According to signs, the battle was called 'War of the Gods'

The trophy was glittering, and had five different coloured rocks adorning it.....Wait, those weren't rocks.....

One familiar face walked through the front gate and began to walk to the registration desk.

He wore different clothes than before, but there was one thing that you could recognize.

The _Rifle de la Piqueta_ was in his right hand, draped over his shoulder**_._**

Elm Street

Dean yelled out when the bullet struck near his hand. It almost hit his fingers.

"Ah! Who the fu-"

"I could only let these kids get tormented for so long." A voice said to the left of them.

Dean turned his head to look at his attacker, "Oh. My. God. Would you piss off for once, William?"

The man lifted his shotgun and pointed it at him, "It's Ash. Ash Williams. You should know this, kid."

Sam reached into his jacket and pulled his gun out. He pointed it at Ash.

"I take it your looking for the stone..." He muttered.

Ash laughed, "Not really. More like a person holding one."

Dean carefully raised his chin, "And who would that be?"

"Freddy Krueger." Ash responded.

For some reason, Rikku thought she had heard the name Krueger before.

"Listen," Sam said cautiously as he slowly put his gun back into its holster, "We don't want any trouble here. We just want to know what ties the stones have with hell."

"More than you could ever know." Rang out a familiar voice.

Sam pulled his gun out again as Dean popped the trunk of the Impala so he could get his shotgun. Rikku brought out her weapons, but the other Riku was busy trying to climb a tree.

"Who's there!?" Dean yelled.

"Your worst nightmare."

Rikku recognized the voice as the meanie with the burned face from before.

"It's Krueger." Ash said quietly.

As if waiting for his name to be said, Freddy appeared on the home of 1428 Elm Street, scissoring his claws against each other with the other hand in his pocket.

"Well, well. Look who we got here."

Ash raised his shotgun and fired a shot at Krueger. Before it could hit, he was gone.

"What!?! But were not dreaming!!" Ash cried.

Krueger appeared on top of the Impala, and Dean fired three shots, which Freddy took in the chest. Yet he did not fall.

"It's funny," Krueger laughed, "These little Stones can do some pretty amazing things. Like, say, make my dream powers apply in real life."

Ash frowned, "Perfect..."

Freddy let out an "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-haaa!!" as he lifted the Impala with the dream power.

"You are SO dead!" Dean yelled.

The car flipped upside down and Krueger sent it at the group. They all jumped out of the way. Dean was practically crying when he saw his car get hurt.

Ash fired another shot, which Freddy grabbed and flicked back at him. Ash jumped out of the way.

Freddy reached into his back pocket and pulled out two, dark purple stones, "Let's see what we can do with these..."

Everyone gasped in shock when the ground began to move. Suddenly, THE F*CKING STREET LIFTED FROM THE GROUND AND BEGAN TO ROLL UP LIKE A SLEEPING BAG.

"Shit!!" Ash and the Winchesters all yelled.

"DIE!" Krueger laughed.

"Suck it, Krueger!!" Riku yelled.

Krueger growled, "Shut up you devil!!"

"You rang?"

Freddy spun around, and was met with a fist to the face. The street fell back down and the group was more-or-less uninjured.

Kairi looked down the street and was surprised to see Krueger holding his face.

Standing several feet away from him was the leader of the Order of Dawn.

"Uh...WHAT THE HELL!?!?" Krueger screamed.

"Shut up." The leader muttered demandingly.

Krueger narrowed his eyes and growled, "Piss off."

"You know what," The Leader said angrily, "I have a feeling on how to beat your little dream powers once and for all."

"And what's that, bitch?" Freddy said. There was something....Different, about his voice.

"Instead of me not fearing you," The leader summoned his black and white keys, "Make you, fear me."

"Ha!" Krueger laughed, "That's rich! I'm not scared of you!"

"No? Then why are your powers effects being erased?" The leader muttered.

It was true. The car had returned to its location and was free of all injuries, aside from the ones from hitting Michael. And the street was fixed, too.

Freddy looked back at the man, but gasped when he saw he was gone.

"Looking for me?"

He turned and saw the leader. Krueger let out a gasp when he saw the man was juggling. Juggling with Freddy's stones of sin.

"Bastard!!" Freddy cried.

The leader was, in an instance, an inch from Krueger's face.

"Don't you call me that, you pathetic excuse for a demon."

"Suck my charcoal balls." Krueger laughed.

The leader suddenly stood upright and turned to Riku.

"If memory serves, it's the second dawn since our little deal. Two down, one to go. Now, to show you exactly what you will be capable of, check this out."

Riku, who seemed to be less goofy, gasped when the leader grabbed Krueger's face with one palm and lifted him up.

"No you son of a-." Krueger choked.

The power of dawn began to seep from the leader's hand. Wisps of grey light surround Freddy's head, dancing around like leeches. The leader gave an almost unnoticeable flick of his wrist and the leech-like grey energy pierced Freddy's head in seven different places.

Freddy let out one last gurgle before his legs stopped kicking and arms stopped flailing. The leader raised Krueger some more before throwing his body through the window of 1428 Elm Street's second floor.

Riku, along with everyone else, had their mouths hanging open in horror. Sam had actually dropped his gun from this sight, and didn't even bother to get it.

The leader looked at the group, his white glove now stained red, and pulled out the two stones Freddy had, "I think I'll take these."

Riku shook his head and summoned the WTD, "No!!"

Grey fog began to rise around the leader's feet. Riku charged forward, but stopped.

The leader pulled down his hood. He had dirty blonde hair that swept over his left eye ad went down to just below his ears. His face, surprisingly, wasn't what you would expect from a villain. He had a very intelligent expression, for lack of a better description, and a kind smile, although he was angrily frowning right now.

But that's not why Riku stopped.

Riku's eyes were fixated on The Leader's. The red and green stared at him, as if they could see his very soul. Riku tried to move, but couldn't.

Suddenly, the street, homes, lamppost, Impala, and the group all dissapeared. All that was left was Riku and the leader in a completely black place that stretched for miles. Around him, was fire reaching miles into the air. There were screams of anguish and pain echoing through the area.

Riku was panting from the complete darkness. It was almost too much for his mind to register. He could see the fire and the leader though, which, for some impossible reason, was unaffected by the darkness.

"Wh....Where.....Where am I?" He stuttered.

The leader was smiling evilly, and did not answer.

"Tell.....Tell....Me..." Riku demanded.

The leader raised his chin and put a hand on his hip, "You should know this."

"I don't.....Now...Tell me."

The leader laughed loudly, "You, My friend, are in Hell!!"

Riku's eyes went wide, "H...Hell?"

"Yep. Take in the aroma of pure evil. Riku, this is my future. Not as a prisoner, but AS. ITS. RULER." The leader said in a whisper that echoed like it was said into a megaphone.

"Y...You want to rule...Hell? Is...That what...The stones are for?" Riku said as he fell to one knee from utter exhaustion. He tried to close his eyes and shut it out, but it did not work. (Imagine a place so dark that you have to shut your eyes or else you get a big headache. Multiply that by a thousand.)

The leader shrugged and had a aloof look on his face, "Not. Even. Close."

Riku felt the need to vomit, but tried to keep it down, "I...Don't understand..."

He suddenly felt something come over him. He opened his eyes and there were grey strips of light covering him. He immediately felt better....Better than ever.

"What?" He muttered.

He looked across and saw that the leader was sending the energy to him.

"Can't have you dying in hell, now, can we? If you died down here, then you'd really be screwed."

Riku summoned the WTD, "Get me out of here."

The leader laughed, "Alrighty. But if I do, you won't see me until dawn tomorrow. All you answers will have to wait."

Riku chewed on this for a while. The leader flicked his wrist and the energy surrounding Riku began to fade, and the darkness took over again.

"GAH!! I don't care!! Get me out of here." He screamed.

The leader walked forward and put his palm an inch from Riku's face, "So be it. As a general precaution, I think I'll wipe your memory. It'll all come back to you the next time I see you."

Before Riku could respond, the leader reached back with his other hand and lifted his hood over his head just enough so that it went to his forehead.

"See you real soon."

The leader put his palm to Riku's forehead and pulled his hood over his eyes at the same time.

The next thing Riku knew, he was on the Gummi Ship with Rikku, Auron, and Kairi surrounding him.

Kairi was holding Riku's head and trying to make him wake up, several panic stricken tears coming from her eyes.

Riku brought out his hand and tried to grab her wrist, but the back of his hand only rubbed against it. Kairi stopped shaking him and looked down, "Are you okay?"

Riku nodded dazily, "Yeah. Just let me rest."

Before she could answer, he was asleep again.

**_Disclaimer!  
Don't own Haddonfield, The Impala, Sam, Dean, Elm Street, 1428 Elm Street, Ash, or the boomstick.  
Two reviews or I'LL KILL A KITTEN 8O_**


	14. The Angel of Sin, The Guardian of Destin

**The Angel of Sin, The Guardian of Destiny  
**  
**First things first, this chapter doesn't have a lot if any action in it.  
It's mostly talking, but we learn some stuff as well as one pressing question involving a certain duo as well as getting a few more questions.  
There might be a few problems with this chapter because of 's whole formatting thing but I think it's good.  
I swear to god review or I'll shoot a puppy in the face D:**

It was around four hours after Riku had fallen asleep that Sora, Yuna, and Tidus re-appeared back on the ship in a flash of yellow light.

Auron sat up from the captains chair and walked over to them, "How did it go?"

Sora gave a goofy, yet proud , grin and held out two green stones, "We got 'em."

Auron took the two stones from his hands and placed them in a small metal box where the others were being held.

"Anything news worthy happen?"

Tidus took a deep breath and began talking really fast, "Well, the little device told us to go to a big, white, house called 'The White House'. We found one stone downstairs and got it without much of a fight. So we started heading up the stairs to get the second one. There were pictures of a baby with a football shaped head talking to a chicken…"

Yuna started talking quickly, too, "Yea! So we got to this big, oval, office and the baby was sitting in a chair looking out a window. We asked him if he knew where the stone was and he asked 'If the fat man sent us' and pulled out a gun!"

Auron blinked, "Huh?"

"I know!" Tidus laughed, "So we got into a fight with him and-"

"You fought a _baby_?"

"Yea. He was a tough bastard, too. And there was grenades and rocket launchers and shotguns and a wonderfully choreographed dance routine before some dog shot him In the foot. Then there was crying and laughing and white powder and a monkey who _just kept pointing at me!_ It was awful! It was awful!"

Tidus fell to the ground and began crying hysterically.

Yuna was struggling not to laugh.

Auron slowly shook his head, "Kids these days…" He muttered.

"Where are the others? They back yet?" Sora asked.

Almost as an answer to his question, Kairi and Rikku walked out of Riku's room.

"Hiya, guys!" Rikku yelled to them.

Sora waved to the two as they walked over."What's up?" He asked.

"Nothing much," Kairi responded as she rubbed the back of her neck, "Riku's a sleep."

"Oh, cool. How'd your mission go?"

Kairi sighed, "We didn't get the stones. The Order got them first."

Sora looked at the floor, put his hand on his hip, and shook his head in frustration, "Damnit…."

Rikku walked forward and patted him on the back, "Hey, It's not all bad. At least we're okay."

Yuna nodded, "Right. That's all we can ask for."

"About that…" Kairi muttered, looking down, "I don't think we should split up anymore. Riku got hurt and we could hardly do anything about it. We all need to go from here on out."

Sora scratched the back of his head, "Alright. If that's what you want."

Auron cleared his throat, getting the groups attention, "If your done your little chat, we have two new worlds with stones in them."

Everyone looked at each other a minute before Tidus took a step forward, "What are they called?"

Auron turned and walked over to the device."Alright….." He muttered as he bent over, "The one on the left is….Well, well. The Olympus Coliseum. I will definitely go with you guys to that one."

Rikku let out a loud moan.

"What about the other one?" Said Tidus.

"Let's see…." Auron said as he looked to the other one, "Uh…. you don't want to know."

"C'mon, tell us!" Rikku cheerfully yelled.

"Well…" Auron sighed, "The Death Star."

Rikku's mouth went wide, "I had to ask…" She muttered.

**Meanwhile**

Riku was again in his room in a deep, deep, sleep.

And, again, he was dreaming

In the dream, a figure in a black trench coat was present. He had on a navy blue suit under it with the tie loosened and wore a dark green fedora on his head.

The figure was standing over a cliff, looking down in to a deep, dark, chasm that seemed to go on for collar of his trench coat was up, so Riku could not make out his face. But he could make out from what he _did_ see that the figure was not very happy

Without warning, the figure clenched his fists and gritted his teeth.

A sudden word floated through Riku's mind.

_Duty…._

The figure grabbed his fedora and threw it into the chasm, showing messy black hair and two completely red eyes.

_Of Darkness_

The figure licked his lips, showing sharp canine teeth. The completely red eyes, sharp teeth, and overall dress made him look intimidating.

_Dream…_

A burst of gold light appeared behind the figure, who only slightly turned his head.

_To Defy  
_  
Another figure walked out of the light. Riku could not make out the full form. He saw only the boots of the figure walking towards the other. They were made of gold that seemed too expensive for any human to own.

_The Angel of Sin_

The dark figure returned his gaze to the chasm."I take it you are looking for them," He said in a surprisingly low, clear voice, "You are getting on my last nerve,"

_The Guardian of Destiny_

Riku saw the back of the gold-clad figure. He wore a suit of armour that matched his boots in color and material, as well as a long, billowing red cape with golden trim.

"How unfortunate," The gold figure said in a deep, regal voice. His tone gained anger, "What have you done with him?"

_Protector of the Hate_

The dark figure turned to face the gold clad man and his eyes stared deeply at him, "What do you mean 'him'?"

_Protector of the Hope_

The gold clad man clenched his fist, "You will tell me where he is, or you will die."

The dark figure came close to laughing, "How pathetic, Manolete. You, of all mortals, know the consequences of challenging an Angel of Hell."

Manolete continued to stand in place, not making any movement.

The dark angel gave a slight smile, "Do not worry. The young one is unharmed."

"God save you, Murciel, if even one word of that is a lie." Manolete threatened.

Murciel turned back and began to stare into the chasm once more.

Manolete increased the menace in his voice, "If the youngest is safe, where is the eldest?"

He was greeted by the chuckling of Murciel.

"It is a more….complex…story. It has been taken, to where it can fully develop its power."

A bright light flashed in the hand of the enraged Manolete. When it subsided, a seven foot long, double headed gold battle axe was in his right hand.

"Release him."

He did not turn. He simply said, "You will get it back…."

A pair of black feathered wings slowly sprouted from his back.

"When hell freezes over."

The wings spread. They had a good fourteen-foot span. Murciel turned, and his eyes were now pitch-black.

Manolete was unfazed. He placed three fingers on a red patch over his right shoulder and took in a deep breath.

Murciel flexed his wings back and began gliding forward at extreme speeds towards Manolete, who lifted his Battle Axe and charged forward.

Riku sat bolt upright in bed. He looked down for a moment, before he grabbed his head.

"Ow! Monster headache…"

He groggily stood up and stumbled around before putting on his vest and walking out of the door.

"Hey…." He muttered to everyone.

"Perfect timing," Kairi said, cheerfully addressing her friend, "We're heading to the Olympus Coliseum."

Riku rubbed his temple, "Alright. Just let me get my coffee first"

"Fine." Auron responded, "Here's the plan: I did a little tinkering and found out that the Coliseum is having a tournament. The prize is a huge trophy. There are_ five_ Stones of Eternal Sin adorning it."

Everyone gasped.

"So," Auron continued, "We will all sign up. There are seven of us, so we will have a decent chance at making the finals and winning the stones."

Sora put on a goofy smile, "And I'll get to see Herc and Phil again."

Auron gave him an angry look, "Don't interrupt. I wasn't finished."

Sora shrugged.

"After we are done in Olympus, we will go to world number two; The Death Star, and retrieve the stone it is housing." Auron finished.

"Death Star?" Riku asked.

"Don't ask..." Rikku responded.

"Alright, well, what about the Gummi Ship? If your coming," He said, pointing at Auron, "How will we get back on?"

"We'll have to park it in a hangar like we did at Hollow Bastion." Sora answered.

Riku blinked several times before closing his eyes. He rubbed his forehead, trying to remember what had happened last night.

Unfortunately, he couldn't recall a thing.

"How long will it take until we can park this thing?" Yuna asked.

Auron and Sora looked at each other before turning to Yuna.

"About three hours."

Everyone groaned

Auron got behind the controls, "Let's get going."

**Meanwhile; At The Coliseum**

The almost never ending amount of contestants walking through the gates was staggering.

Literally a good five-hundred thousand people had shown up.

Among these people walking through was Hunter and his female companion.

The two stopped and looked around in awe at the sight.

They walked out of the line so as not to get in anybodies way and stood to the side."Well, bra. How do you wanna go about this?"

Hunter asked in a very mellow tone.

The girl, who now had a red-choker necklace as well as a purple streak through her hair from front-to-back, raised an eyebrow."What do you mean?"

Hunter blinked. He now had a large hole in the left knee of his cargo pants with a bandage wrapped around the bare skin. He also had changed his wardrobe slightly, as well. His Toque had been switched with a red one instead of black and had the letters 'KR' overlapping each other on the back, as well as having a forest green bandana tied around his neck.

"You want to sign up, you know, individually? Or as, like, a brother-sister team?"

The girl shrugged, "I think we can do both."

The two walked forward to an empty registration desk."Hey, bro," Hunter greeted the clerk, "How come there's, like, no people at this stand?"

The clerk sighed, "Because not many people want to fight for the trophy. They want the money prize. Twelve Million Munny. Up front. In cash."

Hunter's mouth dropped open, "Sweeeeeet! Sign us up-"

"No, Hunter. Bad." The girl interrupted. She looked at the clerk, "We're signing up for the trophy. What do we need to do?"

The clerk pulled out two clipboards with papers on them, "Fill these waivers out."

The girl took a clipboard, "That's it?"

The clerk shook his head, "Well, I need your names, too."

Hunter blinked several times before saying, "Names Hunter. It's spelt 'Hunter' but pronounced 'Hunn-er', know what I mean, bro?"

The clerk nodded, "And you, miss?"

The girl finished filling out the form and handed it to him, "Raven."

"Perfect. Just go through that door over there."

The two turned and walked in the direction in which he said.

Hunter said, without looking at his sister, "You saw what I saw? On the list?"

Raven narrowed her eyes, "Yeah. He's here. You know what this means."

Hunter nodded.

"We," Raven muttered under her breath, "Are going to destroy Leonhart. Once and for all. This time he doesn't have Rinoa to save him."

Hunter looked at Raven, "Okay. But remember, he's not the main goal. We still have to find _him_."

Raven nodded, "Once we're done with Squall, we finish off the last of the Thorn family."

The two walked through a door as the sand of the Coliseum floor was tossed around by the wind.

**END OF CHAPTER  
Hope You enjoyed it. I again apologize for the lack of excitement, but I'm sure it's enough to get you guys thinking :D  
Don't own: Family Guy, Stewie, Brian, The Evil Monkey in Chris' Closet, Or Rinoa  
I'll be having a little vote on whether or not I should make the little Family Guy reference into a full chapter and place it before here. You can either PM, Review (Best Option), or vote on my page to help me chapter is going to take a while so savour this  
Take care guys **


	15. Back From the Depths

**Back From the Depths**

It's been at least a month since I got a new chapter up, so I'm looking forward to some feedback.  
Happy November the Fifth, as anybody who has seen V for Vendetta would know, is Guy Fawkes Day.  
Some of this is subject to change, so I'll keep you posted.  
I apologize if there are some parts that are too short or a little 'Out there', but hey, this is a fanfiction and my format is still leaps and bounds ahead of a lot of people, so get over it.  
Enough of this silly chat. Get reading.

The crowd was going absolutely insane. People of all ages, races, sizes, and backgrounds packed the newly built Olympic Colosseum. The stands, which were about fifty feet above the battlefield, seemed as though they were about to topple over as the referee moved slowly towards the two combatants. One of which, whom you may know as Hercules, was struggling to stand. He had a wound on his right leg that went straight to the bone, as well as several fractures on his face.

At Hercules' feet was a man who's face was covered in red and black tattoos. At the top of his head, he had two small horns. Next to his fallen body, was a metal tube which, moments before, had sprouted a long, red saber of light from both ends. The man was unconscious and loosing blood fast from a stomach wound he had received from Herc. A group of three paramedics ran out to collect him for treatment.

The referee aided Hercule's to his feet, before grabbing his tree-trunk arm and raising it (With some difficulty, I might add).

"Your winner, Hercules!!" The referee yelled to the cheers of the crowd.

Hercules lifted his head, smiled, and gave a weak wave to the crowd.

And, something that may or may not be of importance, the rest of the arena was scattered in Storm Trooper corpses. What a twist.

Hercules walked towards one of the huge doors to the far side of the arena. He pushed through them and was greeted by an ecstatic Phil.

"Atta boy, Herc!! Gave those Helmet Head a good can-opening!"

Herc gave a weak smile as a doctor rubbed some pink lotion on Herc's leg, causing the wound to glow a little.

Before Herc could even let out a sound of surprise, Phil grabbed him by the shirt.

"You'll never guess who's on their way here!" He screamed at Hercules.

"Uh, is it-"

"No! Come with me!"

Hercules, despite his strength, felt himself being pulled along by Phil.

**The Gummi Hanger**

In the past year, Olympus had gained a lot of ground. The Gods had told the people to try and advance their times a bit. So, in this one years time, Olympus had come to look somewhat...Italy like. Complete with Gummi Hangar.

Phil knocked on the door to the hangar , and after several seconds, he and Herc were allowed in.

Herc pulled his hand back from Phil and stood his ground.

"Alright, enoughs enough. Who's here?"

He was almost crushed to death as a Gummi Ship descended from the retractable roof, landing two inches from where he was standing.

Godlike strength, check. Bravery, check. Strong Heart, check. The point is, this man _pissed his pants._

"Mother of The Gods!!" Herc screamed.

He lifted his arm to the door handle, ready to give the inhabitants a good beating, but was knocked over when the door to the Gummi Ship came down right on top of him, flattening him.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, and The X gang walked out. Sora looked over and immediately saw Phil.

"Phil!" He yelled and ran forward, lifting him up in a game Phil liked to call Put-Me-The-F$ck-Down.

"Put me the f$ck down!" Phil screamed.

Sora chuckled and gingerly put Phil on his hooves.

"That's better," Phil said as he brushed himself off. His recently angry tone took on a gleeful one, "Heya, Kiddo!!"

Sora put his hands behind his head as Riku, Kairi, and Yuna walked forward while Tidus, Rikku and Auron asked a desk located just outside the Hangar about Hotel Accommodations.

"So," Riku muttered with his hands in his pockets, "What's the word about the tournament?"

Phil's eyes lit up and he looked at Sora with mischief in his eyes, "I love it when they ask that." He whispered slyly.

Yuna, having been told of Phil's association with Gods, gave a slight bow, "I, too, would like to know about the tournament."

Phil turned to Yuna and smiled. Normally, a smile is a good thing. A gesture of friendship and kindness. This smile was absolutely _terrifying_.

"Aren't you adorable." He said in a high voice.

Yuna reached for her gun.

Kairi moved in between the two and looked down at Phil, "Could you answer the question, please, Mr. Phil?"

Phil's gave the same look to Kairi, but looked at Sora and saw him slowly shaking his head menacingly.

"Er, alrighty. Here's the deal. You either pick One on One battles or Wild. One on One means you take on any single comer. They can be decided by a Superior or Judge, or by both combatants agreeing on it," Phil described in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Mh-hm." Sora nodded slowly.

"The Wild battles mean there is no limit on the combatants. It can be anywhere from One on One to a sideways eight versus a sideways eight, catch my drift?"

Everyone nodded.

"The Wild fights are preferred to the One on Ones because anything goes in the Wild fights. There's a ref that will enforce strict rules in One on Ones. In Wild fights, the ref exists only to raise the winner's hand. That being said, there can still be rules in a Wild fight, but the combatants need to agree on them before the match."

"So, rules like what?" Riku asked, "Something like 'No sharp things' or 'No pulling hair'?"

Phil shook his head, annoyed, "What do you think, genios?"

"You spelt 'Genius' wrong." Riku muttered back.

"Hm? Oh, your right, hang on a sec....Wait, wha-"

"A little help?"

Hercules was pinned under the door of the Gummi Ship, his right arm waving to them weakly.

"Oh crap." Sora laughed as he pressed a button on a small electronic box in his pocket. The door lifted and Herc breathed a sigh of relief.

Sora walked forward and patted Herc on the back.

"What ever happened to the old muscles, pal?" He laughed.

Herc smiled, "It's this tournament. It's putting a huge toll on everybody."

Sora leaned back against the Ship.

"You winning it?" He asked curiously.

Herc laughed, "I'm not doing to bad. There's a lot of competition, though. Thousands of people from Thousands of Worlds have been coming down, and all of them are tough."

"Anybody I should keep and eye out for?"

"Your entering?"

Sora brought his thumb up to his nose, "You know it."

Herc smiled and stood straight, "Well, There's a lot. Some people I've heard are hard would probably be that Flack guy and his Partner Zozor. Also, Kratos is a beast, Wolverine is an Animal, Mr. Rogers has been kicking some serious ass, Thorn is showing a ton-"

Sora's eyes went wide as Oreos, "Thorn?"

Herc opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a bolt of lightning striking Sora's foot.

"Ow!" He screamed. He looked at the door to the Hangar and saw Donald, Goofy, and Mickey charging at him.

"Shit!" Sora cried as the three tackled him to the floor in an Embrace.

"Hiya, pal!" Goofy called happily.

Sora rolled out from them and poked Donald with the toe of his burnt boot.

"What was that for?!" He yelled/Laughed.

**Later, at the Hotel**

Sora, Riku, and Tidus had been given one room, while Kairi, Yuna, Rikku, and Auron shared the other. The reason that Auron was with the girls was because he is dead and there for Not Interested.

The room had three separate beds (Just to clear up any perverted fantasies.) a large window that had a view of the below street, a balcony, and a T.V. that wasn't working aside from one channel which was, surprisingly, CNN.

Tidus was sitting on his bed desperately trying to find another channel but, alas, no luck.

Then some coverage of Michael Jackson's death came on. Tidus almost cried.

Sora shook his head in pretend astonishment, "You do not seem like an MJ fan to me."

Riku walked out from the small dining area with a piece of bread in his mouth, "We're all registered as Wild fighters, may as well go get started. Just remember what Mickey told us on the way here, If we win, we get that trophy. And, it turns out, there's _four_ stones on it."

Sora nodded. Tidus wiped his eyes and stood, and the three walked out.

Auron was, at that moment, dealing with an argument between Rikku and Yuna that started because of who got which bed. Needless to say, Auron got the hell out of there and caught up with the guys.

"I have never been happier to see you guys." He said in an almost happy voice.

Sora raised an eyebrow, "What happen-?"

"I do NOT want to talk about it. At all." Auron cut him off.

"Er, okay..."

The four of them walked out of the front door and began a walk towards the Arena. The streets were lined with children at play, betting booths, people walking small animals, and signs for the tournament.

The four of them walked through the main gate. There was two corridors: The one on the left led to the dressing room for combatants, and the one on the right led to the stands. The stands, which the gang started walking to, had several food stands, beer tents, sign stands, several gift shops, and a row of televisions showing play-by-play of the recent fights.

Sora and Riku were surprised to see Hunter standing at a Concession stand, eating a bowl of Noodles.

Sora looked at Riku, "Is that...?"

Riku's eyes narrowed, "Yeah."

He summoned the Way to Dawn.

Sora shook his head, "No, man. Why do we need to do that here?"

Tidus spoke up, "Something I should know about?"

"He has a Stone."

Riku walked forward, his WTD held in his right hand by his side.

Hunter slurped a bundle of noodles down with his chopsticks while music played on his headphones.

Riku tapped him on the shoulder. When Hunter didn't respond, Riku yanked his headphones out of his ears, causing him to drop the Noodles to the ground.

"Not cool!!" Hunter yelled as he spun around and came face to face with Riku.

"Hey, asshole." Riku snarled.

Hunter gave a blank stare for an alarming amount of time, before snapping his fingers and smiling, "I got it. Your the dude from the world where everything is made of cabbage."

Riku looked dumbfounded, "... .... What?"

"No, no....Lemme see....Oh, your the dude me and Raven tried to jack the stone from in New York." He said, laughing like it was a friendly encounter.

Riku shoved him hard with his left hand, "Sounds about right."

Hunter looked surprised as he stared at the area he had been pushed, before finally noticing the WTD in Riku's hand.

"Duuuddee.....Not today, bro. I've got a match later." Hunter muttered as he looked to the side. Riku noticed his hands were no where near the Hook Swords strapped to his back.

"Oh, yeah? Against who?" Riku said as he shoved him again.

Hunter looked at his chest where he had been shoved, gave a slight scoff, and shook his head, "I'm fighting some Cloud dude. What about you? You entered the tournament yet?"

Riku lifted the WTD slightly, "That's none of your business. Now, I'd like to have all your stones you and your skank have."

Hunter looked down at the floor and chuckled while sweeping his long coat away from his pocket, "Say that again, dude."

"I-want-the-stone-you-and-your-skank--"

"Is there a problem here?"

Riku turned around to see Raven looking at him suspiciously.

"Speak of the Devil." Riku muttered.

Raven smirked, "Well, well, look who we have here. I'm surprised to see you two cowards at such a heavy tournament."

"Cowards?!" Sora yelled, interjecting himself into the conversation.

Hunter, noticing Sora for the first time, smiled slightly, "Hey, spike. What's good?"

Sora pretended not to notice and kept his attention on Raven, "What do you mean 'Cowards'?"

"Well, it's obvious," She said, solemnly, "You two and your little girlfriend ditched the fight after grabbing the stone just because of a few monsters popping up. A real man would have stayed and fought."

Auron suddenly walked forward, "If you to don't mind, we need to go-"

Hunter practically spit his newly-bought soda out when he saw Auron, "Shit!"

Raven, on the other hand, bowed, "Yes, sir. It's a pleasure to see you again, Sir Auron."

Auron nodded at the respect he was given while Raven grabbed Hunter, who was carefully eyeing Auron, and pulled him away.

_"Your winner, Jack Bauer!" _The referee yelled from down below and on the television.

Tidus walked over to Auron, "You know those two?"

Auron closed his eyes and nodded, "The girl is crazy, but a sweet person. The boy is a wimp, but absolutely devastating in a battle."

Sora gave a slight laugh, "Not from what I've seen."

Auron shook his head, "No. You haven't seen anything from that kid..."

He gingerly touched the scar on his face, and the other three stood still.

After several minutes, the four began to walk towards the specific battle sign-up. They all were planning on going against random opponents.

"_Your winner, Tony Montana!"_

Sora stopped by a small stand selling programs and picked one up.

"Hey, look, guys. Cloud, Leon, Yuffie....Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and even that InuYasha guy are all signed up."

Riku took the program, "Hm...Looks like Hunter was telling the truth. He's going against Cloud."

"Sucks to be him." Tidus laughed.

Riku looked back down, "Oh, look at this. His skank is going against _Tifa_."

"Sucks to be her." Sora muttered fearfully.

_"Your winner, Jeff Hardy!"_

Tidus grabbed the program and began scanning it. After about five minutes, Yuna appeared. She put her arm around him and kissed him gingerly.

"Hi! What's up?"

Tidus smiled, "Oh nothing much, just hanging out and-- Holy shit Leon is fighting Leon!!!"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "There's only one Leon, retard."

Tidus showed Sora the program, "No,no,no...Leon _Kennedy _is fighting Leon!!"

_"Your winners, John Rambo and John Mclane!"_

"Who's Leon Kennedy?" Sora asked, dumbfounded.

Tidus looked out the window, down to the battlefield. It was covered in bodies.

"Er, uhm....Oh, yeah, sorry. He's this guy we met in Raccoon City. Pretty big badass, I must say."

Yuna nodded.

Sora shook his hands excitedly, "Oh, man! I wanna get in on one of these matches!! C'mon, let's go!"

The five were running around, looking for the sign up list, until they saw a familiar blue flame-haired person talking to someone in broad daylight.

Before anybody could make a move, they heard something that made there blood boil.

"_Your Winner, Damien Thorn!"_

Sora stood, an angry disbelief in what he had just heard, before turning to look out the window.

On the field, two creatures, each with angel wings and a halo present, were lying on the ground while a boy stood several feet back, swaying back and forth out of exhaustion and apparently limping. The referee had finished raising the boy's hand and checked the angels as they slowly dissolved in a golden light.

Sora narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists when he saw the Boy was carrying the _Rifle de la Piqueta_.

The crowd was a mixture of insane booing, calm cheering, and cheerful and angry betters tossing around their coupons.

Damien began limping towards the far door, which would lead into the hallway several minutes away from where the five of them had been standing. Sora, Yuna, and Auron began running in that direction while Riku and Tidus were left looking dumbfounded.

After a couple minutes, Yuna saw the sign that said 'Fighting Pit: Exit'. The three stood waiting until Riku and Tidus caught up.

"Hey," Tidus panted, "You guys are fast..."

Riku put his hands in his pockets, "What are you guys doing?"

Sora looked at Riku angrily, "We're going to kill Thorn, duh."

Riku pulled his hand out of his pocket and pointed at the staircase right next to the exit. The staircase said 'Fighters VIP Lounge'.

"You know, a VIP lounge. A place with women, alcohol, and places to rest after a big fight. That doesn't sound at all like a place he would go? He's probably up there right now."

Sora looked stupefied. He glanced at Riku, then the exit, then the VIP sign, and nodded, "Right."

Yuna walked forward and tried the handle. It didn't budge. There was a card-key slot right next to it, so Tidus took out his registration card and placed it in. It still didn't budge. A small device next to the slot said 'Battles won; Zero. Battles Required to gain access; Five'.

"Damnit." Sora angrily growled. He looked from side to side, checking to see if anybody was watching, and grabbed a nearby fire extinguisher. He slammed the handle with it and it opened.

Before Sora could gloat about his brilliance, The gang was pushing past him into the staircase.

There was two flights of stairs they had to go up, but they finally found the door marked 'VIP Lounge'.

Sora opened it slowly and was surprised by the people there, only a few of which looked like 'Unstoppable Beasts'.

The VIP lounge was a large room, with the left side divided by a pool table, dart board, a square of couches with a nice coffee table in the middle, a flat screen T.V. with the CHL (Colosseum Hockey League) game on. Several men were at each, and Sora recognized Alladin as one of the dart players. Normally, he would say hi, but not know.

On the right side of the room was a long bar with several stools, each of them filled, and three tables with booths against the adjacent wall.

At the very end of the bar counter was a very battered and bruised Damien talking to two young Russian Women.

Sora wasted no time. He walked to the end of the bar and stood behind the seated Damien. While the young Thorn boy could not see him, the two girls could. He motioned with his head for them to leave, and they said goodbye to Damien in Russian, to which he responded in the same language.

Damien didn't notice of Sora, and continued drinking a Smirnoff Ice. Sora, seeing the advantage, grabbed the back of Damien's chair and pulled it down, toppling him and the chair to the ground.

Damien let out a moan of pain and reached for his knee which seemed to be hurt. His other hand reached for the Rifle, but Yuna kicked it away.

Sora grabbed him by the shirt collar. It took several seconds for Damien's eyes to adjust, but when he saw Sora, his mouth went wide.

_Note: Heavy profanity incoming. I'm sorry, Lord Fortune._

"Motherf$cker." Damien said angrily as he adjusted his back on the broken chair below him.

Sora had an angry smile on his face, "I've been waiting for this, you Son of a Bitch."

Damien tried to push Sora's hands off of his shirt, but 'Spike' tightened his grip.

"Can't you see I'm just getting out of a fight? I-am-wounded. Piss off."

Sora answered with a punch in the face.

"No," Sora growled, "You-are-a-thief."

A trickle of blood was coming from Damien's nose. He wiped it on his shoulder and smirked angrily, "So? That doesn't give you the right to scare off the tail I was chasing, asshole."

Sora tightened his grip even further, "Thief AND a liar. Pretend to be our friend long enough to attack us, eh? You know, My lower body is still numb from that freezer shot you hit me with."

Damien laughed, "What's the matter? Can't get it up for Kairi anymore?" _Note: He means Penis._

Sora responded with another punch.

"Aw," Damien continued laughing, "I forgot. You can't work up the balls to get any out of her."

Before Sora could respond with a bigger beating, Yuna had her handgun at Damien's forehead.

"Shit, whoa!! Chill, for Christ's sake!"

Yuna was suspiciously eyeing the Russian girls, "And here I was thinking Rikku might have been right. Look's like I was wrong, huh? You bastard."

He pulled back slightly before turning his head to Tidus, "Would you control your woman?!?"

Auron walked forward and pushed Sora and Yuna away. He grabbed Damien by the neck and began dragging him to the door.

"Shit!" He yelled, before looking at a small blonde boy with a monkeys tail watching the CHL, "Zidane, you wanna help me the hell out?!?"

The boy didn't hear him as Damien was pulled out of the lounge.

Auron threw him against the wall, grabbed him, threw him against another wall, and then threw him onto the steps going up near them.

Sora summoned the Kingdom Key, "Alrighty. You hand over the stone you stole from us AND all your others and we'll let you go with just an asskicking instead of and asskilling."

Damien, coughing after getting slammed, began to laugh a bit, "You? You're going to kill me? Is that so?"

Yuna nodded.

This garnered an angry reaction from Damien, "I wasn't talking to you, bitch. You probably have killed a shit-ton of people, mainly your 'clients' who didn't pay."

Yuna's mouth went open and Tidus walked forward, "Who the hell do you think you are?" He yelled.

"Psh," Damien panted, "You Know My Name."

Auron brought out his battle sword and pointed it at him, "Alright. If your not going to hand them over peacefully, I guess I'll have to get started. Which would you prefer, Sora, an Arm or a leg?"

Damien's eyes went wide.

A blue flame suddenly appeared between the Gang and Thorn, and Hades walked out.

_Note: End of Heavy Language. Down to medium._

"Hey, hey!" Hades greeted the group, "What seems to be the problem?"

Sora pulled the Kingdom Key horizontally, "Back off, Hades. This is between us."

Hades smiled, but it soon turned into an angry frown, "I don't think so. This kid is off limits."

Yuna put a hand on her hip, "Is that so?"

Hades nodded, "Now scram or else I'm kicking you out of the tournament."

Auron was, obviously, not too happy to see Hades, "I was under the assumption the Gods called this tournament, not you."

"Hellooo!" Hades yelled, "I AM a God, you undead idiot."

Another blue flame appeared next to Damien. After it subsided, his Rifle was next to him.

Hades put his best thinking face on, and snapped his fingers, "Actually, you guys can stay. We'll be taking our leave."

"What!?" Damien yelled suddenly.

Blue flame began to come around them.

Damien looked at Yuna, an angry look still present, "Say Heyo to Rikku for me, bitch."

Yuna had a disgusted look on his face. She raised her gun and fired a shot, hitting Damien in the shoulder just as the flames engulfed them.

**The Underworld**

_Note: More Language._

"F$ck!" Damien screamed in agony from the bullet wound, "Shit! I'm going to ANNIHILATE that whore!" he suddenly turned to Hades, " And why the hell did you get in the way?!? I had them right where I wanted them, you dumbass!!"

Hades sighed slightly, "Don't worry about the bullet. It will heal faster down here."

"That doesn't take away from the fact that it HURTS LIKE HELL!"

Hades walked forward and put a hand on Damien's good shoulder, "It's okay. Tomorrow you'll be good as new and going on to win the tournament. I promise, Son-"

"Would you stop calling me that?!?! Who the hell do you think you are?! You can't just try and control my decisions, your not my father!!!"

Damien angrily spat on the floor of the Underworld and walked up the stairs to the surface.

Hades let out a long sigh, "If only you knew how untrue that is..."

**Elsewhere**

The elderly lady walked down the long tunnel accompanied by two men in suits. After several minutes, the three came to a mesh fence with a guard standing by.

"Password?" The guard asked politely.

"PHANTOM." The woman responded.

The guard tipped his hat, "Ma'am."

He pressed a button and the door to a nearby garage opened.

"Good luck, Madam M." The first man in suit said.

M and the other man began walking down the garage which led to another tunnel.

"You know, Collin, you remind me very much of another agent," M said in loud voice, "Same walk, same manner of speaking, similar voices..."

Collin smiled, "And who would that be, Ma'am?"

M turned her head slightly, "Agent Double-O Seven."

"Oh, yes..." Collin said slightly, "The Double-O who hasn't come back from his mission yet. What was the mission again?"

"Oh, just helping out some Americans with a problem," She said as they turned a corner.

There was another guard standing with a silenced M1911 handgun in his hand. He nodded a greeting to the two.

"Hello, Murphy." M said sternly. Murphy opened a nearby gate and Collin and M continued down.

"What was the problem?"

"Pardon?"

"With the Americans. You said they needed our help."

"Oh, right," M responded, "They needed our best to take out their best."

"Our best being Double-O Seven?"

"Yes."

"Their best being?"

M rubbed her right temple, "Oh...Dear, I should be able to keep a track of this. I believe his name was something-Bourne, but I'm not positive."

Collin nodded, "And Double-O Seven has yet to return from this mission?"

M sighed, "Yes...We have reason to believe he was either killed or taken hostage. But, that is for another day. We have bigger proverbial fish to fry."

The two walked through another door, this one leading to a small stone room. There was nothing inside except for a large wooden club and a man in a suit tied up in an old chair.

"Good day, Mr. Steele." M said coldly.

"Piss off." The man said. He was drenched in sweat and had bruises covering his face.

"Well," M laughed, "I wouldn't think the President of SPECTRE would treat his captivators well, but show some respect."

Mr. Steele laughed, "You've got nothing on me. I'm clean."

Collin smiled, "Bollocks. If you were clean you wouldn't be here."

M nodded, "While your right, Collin, you had best let me do the interrogation. Now, Mr. Steele. I trust you realize we have just about every thing in your possession involving SPECTRE in our hands."

Mr. Steele smiled.

"And I trust you realize this isn't an interrogation." M finished.

Steele raised an eyebrow.

Collin reached into his suit jacket and pulled out a silenced Walther PK.

Mr. Steele's mouth went wide, "If...-If you do it, my men will be on you in a second-"

"All of your best men are in captivity, Mr. Steele," M cut him off, "Goodbye."

She was taken back to hear laughter from Steele.

"Not all of them."

The sound of a faint shot from a silenced weapon echoed through the room.

"Bloody hell." Collin muttered.

He looked at M, who nodded. He walked out of the room with gun in hand.

"What have you done??" M demanded to Steele.

Mr. Steele laughed, "Sometimes it pays to have people deep on the inside."

There was suddenly sounds of a struggle outside of the door. This went on for several moments, with impacts being heard repeatedly, until a silenced gunshot went off and the sound of a heap falling to the floor was disturbingly loud.

"C....Collin?" M said, craning her head in an attempt to see out the door.

A figure walked through the door.

"You see," Steele laughed, "This man is just about as deep as it gets! Every mission he has done for you, has really been for us!!"

M backed up against a wall as the figure began to walk towards her.

"Don't do it. The World will be after you!"

The figure raised his gun and stood still.

"Enough!" M shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are?!?"

The figure pulled the trigger, sending a round into M's chest.

He put the gun down by his side and his eyes stared hard at M's dead body.

"The names Bond,"

Mr. Steele began to laugh loudly.

"James Bond."

**END**

Alrighty, now that's that.  
Hope you enjoyed it.  
I don't own anybody except Damien, Hunter, or Raven.  
Collin and Mr. Steele aren't really OC's, because they fit the bill of every other James Bond character.  
And yes, the whole 'He was sent to kill Jason Bourne' thing is going to be important.  
I make no promises as to when the next chapter will be up, but five reviews would make me start the new one within the next week.  
_****_


	16. The Story Must Go On

****

The Show Must Go On

Been awhile, figured I'd put up a beastly chapter.  
Not much to talk about, except we'll be seeing from almost every important character in the story so far, learn of an attack coming to the Coliseum, and meet three new characters.  
I feel the need to say that the Fanfiction document manager is absolutely INFURIATING. I hate it with a passion. Because of it, the entire story is in italics when only the words The morning after and meanwhile should be. Anyway, report any other problems to me.  
Enjoy, and sorry if screwed anything up.

__

The Morning After

Riku bolted up from his bed, a sudden drench of sweat coming over him. He had been struck by a sudden realization that seemed to echo throughout his mind.

He was panting heavily, and his arms began to shake. He slowly walked into the washroom that adjoined his bedroom and bent over the sink.

The night before had been hell. Sora wouldn't shut his mouth about finding Damien again, and Yuna seemed to have taken Thorn's insults to heart.

Nobody had told Micky's group or Rikku at that time. They would most likely tell them today, unless they didn't, in which they would probably do the day after. But I digress.

Sora and Tidus had left the hotel to get breakfast with the Girls and Auron, so Riku was completely alone as he attempted to make sense of what he had just realized.

"It…couldn't be….I must've….He must've…."

Riku reached into the medicine cabinet and retrieved a bottle of Tylenol. He took to and clenched his fists over his eyes, waiting for the sudden headache to subside.

He stared into the mirror, and was somewhat relieved to see everything was normal. He splashed water on his face before his eyes landed on the calendar at the opposite end of the room.

He stared at it, slowly approaching it as if though it were a rabbit and he were a fox. When he finally got within reading distance, he felt a lump in his throat.

He had been right.

Two mornings ago, he had seen Freddy Krueger murdered by the Leader of the Order of Dawn.

Two mornings ago, he had been…to HELL. He remembered it now. _He remembered._

Two mornings…..Two DAWNS ago, his tormentor had said he would pay him a visit. The VERY NEXT DAY.

The visit had never come. It was two days later, and he had not seen the Leader or any member of the Order.

He was left with so many questions spinning in his head that he began to feel faint.

"Excuse me, senior-"

Riku spun around, the Way to Dawn in his hand before he even called for it. The blade came inches away from a small, Hispanic maid.

The maid looked shocked, and fainted.

After staring at the fallen worker, Riku decided it would be best not to stick around. He put on his vest and left the room, hoping to find Sora.

As soon as the door shut, the maid evaporated into a puff of grey smoke.

_Elsewhere_

Sora, Tidus, and Yuna were in hot pursuit of a short, blonde kid. With a tail. They recognized him as the one Damien had called for help from- Okay, hang on….That….Shouldn't be right, should it? How the hell does a kid grow a tail?

"I already told you I don't know where he is!" Zidane yelled to the group.

Sora paid no attention to this and tackled him to the floor, holding Zidane's arms behind his back.

"Okay," Sora said in between panting and coughing (The kid was a fast runner), "we know you know where he might be."

Zidane struggled like the little furry-tailed bastard he was, but all those years of extreme arm wrestling had given Sora wicked forearm strength.

"I don't know where he is!" Zidane repeated, "I haven't talked to him since we were at the lounge!"

Yuna tapped Sora on the shoulder.

"Sora…Ease up, he's just a little boy."

"Yeah! Ease up!" Zidane repeated.

Sora sighed and loosened his grip slightly, "Okay, fine."

Tidus moved forward, "What sort of relationship is it the two of you have?"

Zidane narrowed his eyes, "What are you getting at….?"

"You know what I mean."

Zidane hesitated for a moment, then shrugged. "Well, we've done a few jobs together-"

"What kind of jobs?"

Zidane looked around slowly, scanning the area for anyone who may be listening.

"You know," He muttered, very quietly, "Pretty much anything people will pay for. Crime wise, I mean."

Sora snickered, "You're a criminal? Hard to picture. Explain what you guys have done together. Crime wise, of course."

Zidane looked annoyed at this.

"Depends on who was paying. Sometimes it's just theft. Others it's roughing people up to make a point. Others it's….A bit more violent."

"You mean killing people?" Yuna asked, slightly surprised.

Zidane nodded slowly, "I don't like doing it. Damien doesn't care about it, but I just have a tough time."

"It is a filthy business."

Tidus, Yuna, Sora, and Zidane all looked in the direction the voice had come from. They were surprised to see a man in his early forties standing about ten feet from them. He was wearing a thick coat, but it was still easy to see he was wearing a tactical vest and a firearm holster.

"Uh," Sora asked, "Can we help you?"

The man looked around, surveying the seen, "No. I suppose not."

He continued to stand there, looking at Sora.

Sora looked down at Zidane, then stood up, "Is there a problem?"

"Yes, a matter of fact, there is." The man said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Where are my manners?" The man smirked, "The name is Jack Bauer."

"Doesn't sound familiar."

"It shouldn't. Your name is Sora, right?"

Sora nodded slowly.

Bauer reached for his gun, "We need to have talk."

"Wait, what-" Sora was cut off as a shot was fired, missing Zidane by inches.

"Get down!" Bauer screamed.

Everybody hit the floor, with Bauer signalling for the others to crawl after him. They ended up behind a midnight black Aston Martin.

Sora looked around, panic stricken. He could see a slight bulge on a rooftop about three feet away.

"Jack!"

Bauer turned to face Sora, who pointed at the bulge. Bauer raised his gun and pulled the trigger, and the bulge slumped down.

The door to the building directly behind them opened, and a small army of men armed with fully automatic weapons (AK-47s if you care at all).

"Get the car started!" Bauer yelled.

Before Sora, Yuna, or Tidus could protest that there were no keys, Zidane had already started hotwiring the beautiful machine.

The three jumped into the backseat while Bauer changed his cover and began firing at the attackers.

Six went down after several seconds before Bauer ducked down just as a huge burst of ammunition began riddling the sides of the car.

Now, normally, most of these rounds would have pierced the car and struck the occupants, but this was not the case. The car hardly took any damage at all, like it had been reinforced specifically for gunfire…

"Got it!" Zidane yelled as the car came to life.

Bauer fired a few more times, taking out several more attackers, before getting into the passenger side door. He told Zidane to drive, but being the short, furry-tailed bastard that he was, he could not reach the pedal, so Tidus jumped forward and manned the wheel.

Bauer pulled his upper body through the window and held his gun over the top of the car, continuing to fire.

It was around this time that Sora noticed something odd. All of the attackers were wearing grey body armour, and when one was hit, the wound showed no blood, but grey smoke.

Tidus began driving and was taken a back by how fast the Aston Martin went. He reached for the Stick shift and noticed something.

A trigger.

He pressed it once, and the trunk opened. Two large machine guns came from it and ended up on the hood. Tidus squeezed the trigger and both guns began firing rapidly, depleting much of the army.

"Holy shit…" Tidus gasped.

"Drive, Damnit!" Bauer screamed.

Tidus drove like he had never driven before.

After he was sure they were not being followed, Bauer ordered Tidus to stop the car.

"Everyone out." Bauer growled.

The second Sora stepped out, Bauer had his gun pressed against his forehead.

Sora was shocked frozen.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, I don't know what you were trying to pull back there and I don't care, but your going to tell me where he is."

Sora was gasping for breath, "W-…who?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL WHO I'M TALKING ABOUT."

Tidus stepped forward, "Sora hasn't done anything…"

Bauer turned his gun to Tidus, "Back away. Now."

"Who are you talking about?!" Sora yelled, "I don't know anything!!"

"Damnit!" Bauer screamed, switching the gun back to Sora, "Where is Squall Leonhart?!"

_Elsewhere_

Kairi and Rikku were walking through a small shop selling various odds and ends. Each had a bag in hand.

"So," Kairi said, "What do you think the others are up to?"

"It's pretty obvious. There still looking for Damien."

Kairi seemed a little surprised, "I didn't know they told you they found him."

"They didn't," she responded while looking at bandanas, "But I can put two and two together."

"Oh. Well, they would have told you about it sooner or later."

Rikku sighed, "Maybe. I don't see why they feel the need to hunt him down, though."

"He did steal from us…And lie to us….And assault Sora…..And try and kill us…."

"Still," Rikku placed one of the bandanas in her bag, "It's not like it was anything personal."

They both continued to walk and shop, but Kairi recognized someone.

Standing about seven feet from them was Hunter's sister, Raven.

She was going through a rack of tribal necklaces and had a single red bag over her shoulder.

Rikku noticed Kairi looking at her, and spoke up.

"Something the matter, Kairi?"

Kairi shook her head slowly, "No. No, no problems. Let's go."

She turned to leave, but was blocked by a group of about eight preteens, each with a scimitar on the belt.

"Y'see," One of the preteens said, "I told you there were some wh*res around here."

Kairi and Rikku looked shocked beyond belief.

"How much?" Another teen asked, "Do you take gold or munny?"

"Get lost, twerps." Rikku said angrily.

"Aw," The one from before muttered, "What's the matter? A little nervous? This is your first job, isn't it? I can tell. C'mon. I know the drill-"

"NO WAY!" Rikku and Kairi said, disgusted.

One of the boys walked forward, "Prejudice little bitches. What you got against Indians?"

"Dali, grab the blonde one."

One of the boys began walking towards Rikku. He reached forward, and Rikku kicked him in the face.

"Ow! Little bitch!"

The boy and a few of his friends reached for there scimitars.

"Is their a problem?" Said Raven, who was standing slightly of to the side of the fracas.

"Piss of, bitch! We're trying to get some here!"

"I'm sure that's going fantastic with your attitudes." She said this as she unbuttoned the pouch on her side and retrieved her Jouhyou.

Kairi looked at Raven, "Uh, why-"

"Shhh. You both leave. Now."

One of the tweens angrily yelled at Raven, "Bullshit! You think you can handle us all by yourself? Forget those two, get her. It's eight on one."

"Wrong-o, bro."

The boy quickly turned and was shoulder-nudged out of the way by Hunter, who walked next to Raven.

"I'm guessing your getting into another fight, right?"

"It's no big deal. Just a few snot nosed brats who need to be put in there place."

"F*** you, you stupid skank!" One of the boys yelled.

Hunter's back tensed up significantly, and the boy who said the previous comment smirked.

"Oh! Looks like that one hit home, hey? Aw, did I huwt youw feewings?"

Raven eyed Hunter and took several steps backwards, "Forget about him, Hunter. Let's go."

Hunter turned, ignoring his sister. He looked at each of the boys and removed his Hook Sheaths and coat.

Kairi and Rikku walked to Raven's side, "What's he doing?" Rikku asked.

Raven lifted her finger and shhhhed them while watching Hunter intensely.

"Don't," Hunter said, while rolling up his sleeves, "Talk about my sister like that."

The boys began snickering to themselves.

"Tough guy, hey? Alright then."

The original boy held his scimitar in his hand and began to lift it to Hunter's throat.

"Alright, tough guy. Me thinks we'll beat your ass and 'borrow' your sister for a few hour-"

Hunter brought up both hands, striking the boy's wrist and backhand. There was a loud snapping noise and the boy let out a yelp and his scimitar flew out of his hand while Hunter grabbed the broken wrist and the boys throat with lightning speed.

"Did I not just say," Hunter said as the boy choked, "Don't talk about my sister like that?"

The boys friends all seemed surprised by Hunter's response. One of them reached into his yellow sash and retrieved a small crossbow. Hunter's gaze turned to the crossbow, and his grip on the boy's throat tightened.

Kairi and Rikku looked on tensely, while Raven sighed.

"Let him go, Hunter, he's not worth it."

"I beg to differ." Hunter growled. He looked to the rest of the boys, "Trust me, you do not want to see what is going to happen to your friend. Leave." When he saw them hesitate, he added a sharp, "_Now._"

The boys cleared out, leaving their friend out to dry.

Hunter turned back to the boy, smirked, and pressed his thumb and forefinger around the boys windpipe. After about ten seconds, the boy fell down.

Kairi and Rikku watched as he bent down and, without making eye contact to any of the three girls, put his coat and sheaths back on. He kept his eyes on the ground as he walked towards them.

"Is he…" Rikku pointed at the boy, "Is he dead?"

Hunter's head perked up, a look of mellow-ness coming over him, "Wha? Oh, nah. It's all good. Just give him some Z's for an hour or two. No biggy."

Raven nodded, a sudden look of relief coming over her face. She returned her Jouhyou, which had been in her hand the whole time, to the pouch on her side.

"You had me nervous there, Hunter. Don't do that anymore."

Hunter opened his mouth to speak, but Rikku cut him off.

"So would someone like to do some introductions or something? I don't remember meeting you guys before."

Hunter cocked his head to the side as if trying to remember something, "Oh, your right. Hm. Well, my name's Hunter and this is Raven. And you are, bra?"

"Rikku and Kairi. Nice to meet you." Rikku held out her hand, which Hunter shook.

"We've met before." Kairi said quietly.

"I know," Raven responded quickly, "This was your consolation prize. Not as good as a stone, I know, but it's still something."

"Oh. Well, thanks, then."

Raven turned to Hunter, "Let's go before the Police get here."

Hunter whined, "_But I'm making friends!_"

"Your such a child. Let's go."

He sighed and turned back to Kairi and Rikku, "Well, guess we're leaving now. Nice meeting you guys. See you around."

The four parted ways and Rikku and Kairi left to get a bite to eat. On the way, Rikku began to cry.

Kairi was startled, "What's wrong, Rikku?"

"I….I don't know….It's just, that Raven girl reminded me a lot of Paine."

"Oh…" Kairi said sadly. She put her hand on the back of Rikku's neck, "We'll find her. I promise."

"I miss her…"

The two stopped suddenly. Without knowing it, they had turned into a very narrow street that was blocked off by a large gas tank.

"Oh. Guess we went the wrong way." Kairi muttered.

They turned and came face to face with a man around seven feet tall. He wore an entirely black body suit, a cape, and a strange, black helmet.

The two girls back tracked several steps, frightened by the man's appearance. Before they could ask him to move, he reached to his side.

"You shall not pass." The man said in a deep, robotic voice.

He removed a metallic tube from his side and clicked a button on it. A long, red, beam of light protruded from it.

"Where is Leonhart?" Vader asked.

__

Meanwhile

"AAARGHH. God DAMNIT, Reichester, who the hell taught you first aid!?!? Dr. Phil!?!" Damien screamed.

"Nope, it was Dr. Dre."

Damien was in a large, metallic room with four other people. He was laying on a table with medical supplies scattered around him.

"Okay….Here we….Are, Reichester said as he dropped the remnants of Yuna's bullet into a small tray, "Hm. Didn't know they made .47 cal anymore. Cool."

"It would be cool if the thing WASN'T IN MY SHOULDER."

"Relax. You'll be okay." Corporal Oswald 'FAQ' Reichester, Delta Force. He was around twenty-three to twenty-five, but looked much older. He wore a pair of combat re-enforced blue jeans with kneepads over top. On his torso he wore a long sleeved grey T-Shirt with the sleeves rolled up underneath an urban camouflage tactical vest. On his head he had a grey balaclava which was pulled underneath his chin and a small earpiece. His helmet and goggles were on a nearby chair. Over his shoulder he had an M4A1 with a Thermal Scope, Grenade Launcher, and a Silencer. The FAQ nickname stood for his motto: Shoot **F**irst, **A**sk **Q**uestions Later.

"So why'd these guys randomly come after you?" Asked Lieutenant Christopher 'Snow' Cross, Joint Task Force 2. He was leaning against a computer desk in the corner of the room. He wore pants similar to Reichester, except white. He had a white button up shirt beneath his white tactical vest. He had no helmet or goggles, but a white ski cap. In his left hand was a M14 EBR sniper rifle with scope, silencer, and armour-piercing ammunition. He had the Canadian flag stitched onto his left shoulder, and a white ski jacket was lying on the desk next to him. He was called 'Snow' because of his entirely white outfit, as well as his white-blonde hair. Many people compared this Victoria Cross recipient to be on-league with another famous sniper, Simo Hayha.

"Eh, I guess you could say they're old….friends. Some damn people just don't take rejection well." Damien said while rubbing the patch Reichester just put over his shoulder.

"I heard that, my friend. Do you plan on giving them a taste of their own medicine sooner rather than later?" said Sergeant Dmitry 'Black Death' Kuznetsov, Spetsnaz. He wore a black tactical camouflage suit, standard to the Spetsnaz, with a thin tactical vest over top. His weapon of choice is the AR-15 with ACOG scope, grip, and silencer. He was called 'Black Death' because of his stealthy ways of killing foes.

"Cut the chatter." Said the fourth soldier, Captain George 'Bones' Mosqain, S.A.S. He was dressed in Olive Green, woodland camouflage pants, shirt, and vest. Over this, he wore a desert-gold trench coat. He was a surprisingly short person for a Captain, around 5'6. His weapons of choice were the 12 Gauge shotgun, Glock 18 (With an extended magazine and silencer), and a long combat knife. He was known as 'Bones' for his involvement in the Battle of the Boneyard, which took place in Bellwhistle, the code name for Azgikban, a middle eastern world. He was awarded over twenty seven medals for his actions, including the Victoria Cross and Medal of Honor (Joint mission between the U.S. Navy SEALS and S.A.S. made this possible.).

"What?" Damien asked. Bones was peeking through the blinds of the far window.

"Backup has arrived. Snow, get the door."

Cross sighed and walked to the door, opening it, and returning back to where he was standing.

Four more men walked through. One with a Mohawk, another with a scary mask, one with a Boonie Hat, and another wearing full gear so that his features were not distinguishable.

"Gentleman," Bones said to his crew, "Meet Captains John Price and John 'Soap' MacTavish, Lieutenant Simon 'Ghost' Riley, and Sergeant Gary 'Roach' Sanderson. Show some proper respect."

"You want us to clap?" Reichester smirked.

"Cheeky Bastard." Bones replied.

"Alright," Said Cpt. MacTavish, "We need to get our teams ready for the threat….Wait, who's this?"

He was pointing at Damien.

"Oh," Bones muttered, "He's an old ally in need. He'll be joining us for the proceedings."

"I believe we already have our eight men. We won't be needing him."

"Actually, I shan't be joining this party. Personal reasons. He will be the eighth man."

Damien looked surprised at this, "Really, sir?"

Bones nodded.

MacTavish sighed and walked forward, "On your feet soldier."

Damien jumped from the table and stood at attention.

"Any military training, boy?"

"Sir, yes, sir! I have performed mercenary missions with-"

"Mercenary?"

"Sir, yes, sir. I have performed mercenary missions with the Spetsnaz, S.A.S., US Navy SEALS, Marines, Delta Force, The Royal Canadian Army, The Taliban, and have been previously employed to Rainbow Six. But no formal training, sir."

"Nothing makes up for a lack of training. What's your name, boy?"

"Damien Thorn, sir."

"Any nicknames?"

Damien smiled, "Three-sixer, sir."

"Three-sixer? Where'd you get that?"

"Permission to speak casually, sir?"

"Granted."

"It involves women. Let's just leave it at that." He said, proudly.

Snow and Black Death began laughing, "Too right, mate."

MacTavish let out a curious sound, "Do tell."

"It's a story for another day, Captain MacTavish, sir."

Ghost walked forward, "What sort of weaponry you have?"

Damien held up the _Rifle de la Piquetta_.

"What in the blue hell is that monstrosity?" Ghost said, "I think we'll need an actual weapon instead of a stick with knifes in it."

"It's proved to be the most reliable weapon I've ever had before, Lieutenant Riley, sir."

"Call me Ghost. And your weapon simply will not do. Go over to the armoury and find something else."

After Damien finally gave up on trying to convince Ghost that the Rifle was an actual firearm, he went to the armoury and came back with three weapons. The Dragunov, the G36C, and the Colt 1911.

"Nice load out," Ghost muttered, "What attachments do you have on those weapons?"

"Silencers on the 1911 and Dragunov. Red dot sights and grenade launcher on the G36."

"Nice. Go get a vest and some gear."

Damien retrieved a vest with several magazines for each weapon, five frag grenades, one flash, one smoke, and a tear gas. He also had an earpiece, kneepads, combat gloves, and replaced his shoes with boots.

He donned the vest and went to join the others when he noticed something. His necklace was missing. A wave of panic washed over him and he ran to Reichester.

"Reichester! Where's my pendant?! I need that pendant!!"

"Huh? Oh, I must have thrown it in the trash after cutting your shirt off you."

"WHAT!? How could you do that!?"

"Did you expect me to dress your wounds fully clothed?" Reichester slung his gun over his shoulder, "Try looking on the floor."

Damien ran to the metal table in the other room and flipped it on its side, making a loud crash and sending all of the medical supplies to the floor. He got on his knees and began frantically looking on the floor.

"IT'S NOT HERE!!" He yelled.

Reichester came running into the room at the sound of the crash and looked down at Damien.

"Contain yourself, Thorn! You want Price and MacTavish thinking your mentally unfit for this mission?"

Damien turned on his knees and grabbed Reichester by the vest, "I NEED that pendant. Come on, FAQ, think. Where is it?"

Reichester sighed and pulled Damien off of him, "Stand up, man, don't embarrass yourself. Check the trash can."

Damien walked to the trash basket and dumped it onto the desk. His regained composure began to slip away as he began breathing quickly; The pendant was not there.

"I can't do it. I can't go any where without that pendant. I need it, Reichester, I need the pendant. I _need that pendant_."

"Okay, okay. Calm down, man. We'll find it. Let's look for it. Just calm down."

Damien took in a deep breath, "Okay."

The two began looking through every inch of the room, finding nothing.

Snow suddenly came into the room, "Hey guys, look what I found outside."

He held up Damien's pendant in one hand, and in the other a dead rat.

Damien tackled him and grabbed the pendant. He started laughing in relief.

"OW! Bastard." Snow muttered.

The Black Death walked in, "Guys, The Captains want to talk to us."

"Sure thing." Reichester said. He and Damien left the room, leaving snow to get himself back up.

The four entered the room where the others were.

"Ah, there they are," Price said, "Time for the briefing."

"As you all know, well, except for you, Three-Sixer.

"I know, sir."

"Ah, perfect."

(Note: Extended monologue ahead.)

"The Olympic Coliseum, hereby referred to as Oscar Charlie, is under threat not by one, but two different terrorist groups.

The first is the Order of Dawn, hereby referred to as Oscar Delta. We know very little of their tactics, but we know they are very well armed and very well manned. A piece of enemy intelligence found hundreds of worlds away put their armies number to be in the millions. Their leader is a phantom of a man. We know virtually nothing about him. All we do know is he is not a modern warrior, but one of these fantasy fighters. He is of phenomenal power. It is said he is responsible for Terrorist activity, 'Accidents'. and 'Natural Disasters' spanning back almost twenty years. He shall be known as Zulu Zero for his tendency to rename his followers with a Z in their name.

The other group is Shade Corps, hereby referred to as Sierra Charlie. Less of a terrorist organisation, more of an army fueled by revenge. The Leader of the Shade Corps is Jackson Baker, a **Nineteen **year old former member of the Adolescents Assassination Program, a force of war orphaned children trained as high-skilled assassins. After the war, the United Worlds found out about the AAP and ordered the operatives to be dealt with. They meant some sort of debriefing. But they were misunderstood, and the children began to be killed. Jackson escaped his hunters and started to grow a small army. His right hand man is Alexander Finch Swagger, the AAP's former recon sniper. Their forces are rumoured to consist of other terrorist organizations, including the Taliban, Al Qaeda, The OpFor, The Ultranationalist Party, The IRA, and The NLA. They also have borrowed operatives from the German, British, United States, Canadian, Australian, New Zealand, Chinese, and Mexican military. By 'borrow' we of course mean employ rogue soldiers. Hell, they employ anybody they can. Mafia, Yakuza, Triads, Bloods, Cripps, Brazilian Santeros, you name it. They should be considered armed and extremely dangerous.  
We do know that the two have NOTHING to do with each other. They are operating solely from each other with no means of knowing the other is planning an attack. If we can't stop the two from attacking, they may end up fighting each other."

"Well, quite the speech." Reichester muttered.

"What are the teams?" Ghost asked.

MacTavish scanned the group, "Ghost, FAQ, Thorn, your on me. Roach, Snow, Black Death, your with Price."

"Yes, sir." Damien said.

"We roll out in Sixteen hundred hours," Price sighed, "Try and get some rest, soldiers. Tomorrow will be hell on all of us. Dismissed."

**To be continued.  
There's a niiiiccccceeee long chapter for all of my fans. This is your reward for being so patient.  
Don't own anybody except Damien, Hunter, Raven, Snow, Black Death, and Reichester.**

A few people have asked me which actor I am basing James Bond after in future chapters. While I my self am using Daniel Craig, you can use imagine anybody you like.  
Keep an eye out for The Soldiers. You'll end up considering Snow, BD, and Reichester as heroes. Trust me.  
Drop a review or a hundred.

Have a good one


End file.
